Le Corbeau Livre III Ténèbres Ecarlates
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Juillet 1982. Un meurtre horrible est commis à Londres. L'auror Alastor MadEye Moody se lance à la poursuite de l'assassin. Ce dernier serait un vampire et chercherait à rejoindre la Transylvanie en passant par la France...
1. Tuez moi

**PREFACE : **Troisième volet de l'histoire du Corbeau. Attention ! Cette série n'est pas une trilogie, ceci n'est pas le dernier épisode. Au programme : des mystères et des combats.

**LE **

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE III_**

**_Ténèbres Ecarlates_**

**CHAPITRE I : TUEZ-MOI !**

L'orage grondait. Terrible. Implacable. Une tempête de fin du monde. Mais bien à l'abris d'un château au haute tour, un homme au teint pâle et aux yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge sang attendait en écoutant la pluie battre contre les carreaux sombres des fenêtres. Sa mine était inquiète. Malgré un calme apparent, il ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il était assis sur une sorte de trône de bois noir. Une longue cape noire l'enveloppait. Il avait la silhouette longiligne. Il attendait ainsi depuis des heures. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il espérait une bonne nouvelle.****

« Quel idiot, pensait-il. L'espoir est un sentiment humain. Pourquoi puis-je le ressentir ? »

Cette question l'avait obsédé toute la soirée. Les siens n'était pas censé ressentir un sentiment aussi futile que l'Espoir. Mais malgré tout il espérait. Même s'il savait bien que cet espoir était bien faible.

La lourde porte de bois grinça en s'ouvrant, l'arrachant à ses interrogations. Plusieurs hommes trempés entrèrent. Ils arboraient tous une cape identique. Sauf un. Un homme qui semblait subir le temps. Un homme au regard abattu et aux cheveux sombres. Les porteurs de capes l'escortaient, l'aidant à avancer sans se soucier de ses blessures qui lâchaient abondamment du sang sur le sol de pierre froide. Les encapés regardaient le sang coulé avec une grande avidité dans leurs yeux rouges. Ils laissèrent tombés le blessé devant celui qui siégeait sur son trône et qui était resté impassible. Pourtant, une profonde peine assombrit l'éclat de ses yeux.

Un des hommes, au visage dur et au regard plus violent que les autres, s'agenouilla avec respect.

« Maître Sornas, dit-il. Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Arcudral l'a tuée. Cet homme a ensuite tué Arcudral devant nous. Mais c'est tout de même de sa faute si Elya est morte. Je vous l'ai amené pour que vous puissiez venger votre fille. »

Sornas regarda longuement l'homme blessé recroquevillé sur le sol. Ce dernier semblait avoir perdu toute envie de vivre. Il n'attendait plus que la mort.

Sornas se leva et s'avança vers le blessé. Il tendit une main crispée par la peine et la haine vers lui. Le corps du blessé se raidit et se souleva de terre, mû par une force invisible jusqu'à ce que son cou ne se loge dans la main puissante de Maître Sornas. Le blessé ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Je devrais te tuer, dit Sornas. A cause de toi, ma tendre enfant est morte. Et tu as l'air de n'attendre que ça. »

Sornas fit pénétrer les doigts de son autre main dans une des blessures du supplicié, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse. Il porta ses doigts englués de sang à sa bouche et les lécha.

« Mais ton sang. Lui il dit que tu veux vivre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivrais-tu ? »

Sornas laissa le blessé retomber lourdement sur la pierre du sol. Il se retourna et fit quelques pas vers son trône.

« …Ez-moi, souffla difficilement le blessé. »

Sornas se retourna, toisant le blessé d'un regard chargé d'une profonde haine.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? questionna t-il. Je n'ai pas compris. »

Difficilement, le blessé releva la tête pour poser sur le fin homme un regard vide.

« Tuez-moi, répéta t-il.

-Tu veux que je te tue ? »

Le blessé baissa la tête.

« TUEZ-MOI ! »


	2. Alastor MadEye Moody

**CHAPITRE II : ALASTOR « MadEye » MOODY**

La chaleur de l'été rendait l'atmosphère étouffante. Le soleil frappait dur. Juillet avait à peine commencé que tous les vacanciers partaient déjà se prélasser. Mais dans les rues de Londres, un homme ne compte pas partir en vacances. D'une démarche boiteuse, il entra dans une ruelle salle. Une ruelle si étroite que la lumière solaire ne parvenait jamais à en éclairer les pavés gris. Habillé d'un imperméable gris malgré la saison et coiffé d'un chapeau melon enfoncé profondément sur son crâne, le boiteux s'arrêta devant une maison d'allure piteuse. Un autre homme l'attendait devant, grand, noir, encore quelques cheveux qui seraient voués à disparaître avec les années.

« Alastor, dit le noir. Comment va ton œil ?

-Il a dû s'absenter, répondit le boiteux. Mais il a trouvé un remplaçant. »

Le boiteux enleva son chapeau et releva la tête, découvrant un visage bardé de cicatrices. Son œil gauche était plus volumineux que le droit et arborait un bleu électrique, il tournait en tout sens.

Alastor Moody[1] était, depuis cette opération visant à remplacer son œil perdu au combat, surnommé par certains « MadEye ». Il travaillait au Département des Aurors du Ministère britannique de la Magie et était considéré comme le meilleur chasseur de mage noir. Il n'hésitait pas à donner de lui-même pour arrêter les fidèles de Voldemort, ayant déjà perdu une jambe et maintenant un œil. Même si tous reconnaissaient sa valeur, certains de ses collègues en avaient peur, estimant qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque avec l'age.

« Dis-moi ce qu'on a Kingsley, fit Moody. »

Kingsley Shacklebolt l'invita à entrer en commençant les explications.

« La famille Hill au complet, massacrée, dit-il. C'est une vraie boucherie. »

Avant même d'entrer dans la pièce, Moody sentit l'odeur du sang qui emplissait l'air. Elle était tellement forte qu'il en sentait le goût dans sa bouche. Une flaque de sang s'était répandue dans le couloir, coulant depuis la porte. D'autres aurors étaient là. Moody ne leur accorda qu'un bref signe de tête. L'un d'eux avait l'air de se sentir mal, le teint verdâtre, la respiration haletante. Sans hésiter, Moody entra dans la pièce. Il avait vu tellement d'horreur dans sa vie, que même le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux ne le toucha pas. Son œil magique tournait de tous les côtés pour lui donner une vision d'ensemble.

Du sang. Du sang partout. Les murs, le sol et même le plafond en étaient recouverts. Témoignant d'une violence sans limite. Dans un cliquetis sinistre, des gouttes perlaient du mobilier. L'odeur était insoutenable. Une fragrance cuivrée, une senteur de mort, un relent de cadavre. Les corps étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Si Moody n'avait pas su que la famille Hill comptait quatre membres, il aurait eu du mal à les compter. Des morceaux partout. Ouverts, déchiquetés, démembrés, éviscérés. Les chairs étaient étalées sur le sol et les murs. Les viscères étaient devenus de macabres décorations sur les meubles ou des tapis gluant de sang. Une tâche rosie sur un mur indiquait l'endroit où le crâne de Hill père avait été fracassé, répandant sa cervelle en une éclaboussure. Hill mère avait la gorge arrachée si profondément que sa tête ne tenait plus que par le bon vouloir de sa colonne vertébrale. Certains de leurs membres avaient été arrachés, visiblement avant le coup fatal d'après la quantité de sang.

Mais le pire restait leurs deux enfants. L'aînée, une jeune fille de seize ans, était clouée à un mur dans une position grotesque, la tête en bas, comme une poupée de chiffon à la blancheur maladive. Des traînées de sang à peine sèche zébraient son cadavre. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés et son corps, visiblement dévoré par endroit, parfois jusqu'à l'os. Son ventre déchiqueté laissait tomber ses intestins, cachant en partie son visage et le haut de son corps. Le sein qui aurait pu être visible manquait, arraché d'un coup de dents. Et même son intimité avait été comme dévorée, dévoilant les os de son pubis à la vue de tous. De terribles blessures. Mais Moody savait qu'aucune ne l'avait tué tout de suite. Son agonie avait duré de longues minutes qui durent lui paraître éternel.

Le cadet, un jeune garçon de neuf ans, avait été démembré morceau par morceau. Moody s'imagina la scène en regardant la disposition des lambeaux. D'abord les doigts. Ensuite les mains et les pieds. Les bras. Les jambes. Le sexe. Et enfin, le coup fatal, la tête retourné à 180° et arrachée. Le tueur avait dû s'amuser durant une bonne heure avec lui, le lardant d'entailles sur tout le corps, arrachant quelques uns de ses organes avant et après la mort.

Moody observa la pièce sous toutes les coutures. Il arrivait à deviner dans quel ordre l'assassin avait torturé ses victimes jusqu'à la mort. Il avait commencé par le plus jeune, puis par l'adolescente. Obligeant les parents à regarder ou du moins à entendre les cris de souffrance et d'agonie de leurs enfants. Avaient-ils supplié ? Sûrement. Mais le tueur, emporté par sa rage sanguinaire, ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Au contraire, les suppliques avaient dû le motiver d'autant plus. Il avait continué par la mère qui déjà ne devait espérer rien d'autre aussi ardemment que la délivrance de la mort. Puis le père fut le dernier. A chaque fois, il avait pris son temps.

Il. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Etait-ce un seul tueur ou bien étaient-ils plusieurs ? Un être humain aurait pu agir ainsi. Mais en examinant de plus près les marques imprimées dans la chair, Moody su quelle être avait commis pareille atrocité. Ses traces de dents typiques ne laissaient aucun doute. Vampire. Un ou plusieurs de ses êtres de la nuit, buveur de sang. Un dessin ocre avait été dessiné sur un mur. Un crâne avec un serpent surgissant de sa bouche : la marque des Ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort et de ses fidèles.

Moody et Shacklebolt retournèrent au Ministère faire leur rapport à Rufus Scrimgeour, le chef des Aurors. Un homme maigre au visage autoritaire, ses cheveux fauves le faisaient ressembler à un lion.

« Les Hill ont été tués par un ou plusieurs vampires, dit Moody sans détour. Sûrement un de ceux qui étaient à la solde de Vous-savez-qui. Une marque des Ténèbres était dessinée avec du sang sur un mur.

-C'est fâcheux, souffla Scrimgeour. Les Hill devait témoigner contre plusieurs mangemorts, leur témoignage était crucial. Leur mort va nous obliger à libérer plusieurs fidèles du mage noir.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça malheureusement. Du moins pour l'instant. Par contre nous pouvons nous lancé à la poursuite de l'assassin des Hill.

-Ce sera difficile. Les Vampires s'y connaissent pour disparaître.

-Je sais où chercher. Mais je dois agir seul et en totale liberté. Il faut faire vite. Ce vampire a dû faire cela pour payer une dette à un autre mangemort. Maintenant sa dette payée, s'il n'en a pas d'autre, il va chercher à quitter le pays. Sûrement pour retourner en Transylvanie.

-Allez-y Alastor. Arrêtez-le. Vivant si possible. Tuez-le si vous n'avez pas d'autre choix. »

Alastor Moody se mit immédiatement au travail. Il commença par une récolte d'informations. Les lieux les plus sombres du Londres magiques reçurent sa visite cette nuit la. Parfois, il dû frapper ou user de sa baguette pour obtenir des réponses. Mais beaucoup le connaissant de réputation ou plus, se mettaient à table sans violence.

Ce fut dans un bouge de Knockturn Alley[2] que la plus violente altercation éclata. Ce n'étaient pas des mangemorts. Juste des petites frappes n'aimant pas la police et les aurors. Ils encerclèrent Moody, baguette à la main. Ils pensaient peut-être que le nombre ferait la différence face à un combattant de son niveau. Dégainant sa baguette d'un coup, l'auror projeta violement une de ses agresseurs contre un mur. Il arrêta un sortilège tiré dans son dos sans même se retourner et mettant sa baguette derrière lui et contre-attaqua d'un éclair de stupéfixion. Il fit tournoyer sa canne pour percuter la mâchoire d'un autre adversaire.

Le dernier, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle un infirme boiteux s'était débarrassé de ses amis, laissa tomber sa baguette en signe de rédition. Moody s'avança vers lui.

« As-tu quelque chose à m'apprendre sur un vampire mangemort qui aurait tué récemment ? demanda t-il.

-Non, je ne sais rien.

-Casses-toi. »

Le vaurien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut hors du bar. Un homme accoudé au comptoir se tourna vers l'auror.

« J'ai peut-être des infos pour vous, monsieur Moody.

-Vous savez qui je suis.

-Vous ne passez pas vraiment inaperçu.

-J'ai l'impression de vous connaître. Arnold Smith, n'est-ce pas ? Ancien auror. Cela fait cinq ans que vous avez démissionné. Pour un ancien auror, vous avez de drôle d'habitude pour boire un verre.

-J'ai passé vingt ans à traîner dans ce genre d'endroit. Je suppose que j'ai fini par les apprécier. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez. Patron, deux bières. »

Moody vint s'installer au comptoir près de Smith. Il but quelque gorgée de bière avant de relancer la discussion sur ce qui l'amenait.

« Vous avez des infos ?

-Sur le meurtrier des Hill ?

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-J'ai toujours mon petit réseau d'indic. Et même si je ne suis plus dans le métier, j'aime savoir ce qui se passe. Y compris ce dont on ne parle pas dans les journaux. C'est donc un vampire.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?

-Il est en route pour la Transylvanie. Mais il doit rester prudent. Il se sait rechercher. Et puis il ne peut voyager que de nuit.

-Où est-il actuellement ?

-Il serait déjà en France.

-Je vois. Merci, fit Moody en déposant deux pièces de bronze sur le comptoir. »

Moody se dirigea vers la sortie quand la voix de Smith l'arrêta.

« Au fait. Il semblerait que ce « il » soit « elle ». »

« D'après un informateur, l'assassin serait une vampire et aurait traversé la Manche, rapporta Moody à Scrimgeour. Elle cherche à rentrer chez elle.

-Je vois, dit Scrimgeour. Si elle est en France, ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Je vais envoyer un courrier à Maldieu, le chef des Chasseurs.

-Pourquoi prévenir les français ? Ils sont incapables de l'arrêter. Ils ont déjà assez de mal à arrêter les mangemorts sur leur territoire. La preuve en est que Malgéus est toujours en liberté.

-Les accords interministériels nous obligent à les prévenir dans ce genre de cas. Cette vampire n'est plus sur notre territoire.

-Je vais aller la chercher et l'éliminer. Les français vont la laisser fuir.

-Je ne peux pas autorisé une telle mission.

-Je ne demande pas d'autorisation. J'y vais c'est tout. Et vous savez bien pourquoi.

-Faîtes comme vous voulez Moody. Mais je ne veux rien savoir. Si les français vous découvrent, je vous lâche. Compris ?

-C'est très clair Scrimgeour. »

Sur les lieux du crime, une ombre dans un grand manteau noir se glissait jusque dans la pièce où s'était déroulé le drame. Les corps avaient été retirés mais il restait le sang séché et la marque des Ténèbres sanguinolente sur le mur. La silhouette resta debout au centre de la pièce sans bouger. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis, aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était venue, elle repartit.

* * *

[1] Alastor « Fol'œil » Maugrey en version française. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer en lisant le Livre II, j'ai choisi de mettre les noms de lieux et de personnages en version originale. Je mettrais des notes pour que ceux qui ne les connaissent pas ne soient pas largués.

[2] Allée des Embrumes.


	3. Un moment de Félicité

**CHAPITRE III : UN MOMENT DE FELICITE**

A Paris, la chaleur était encore plus étouffante malgré le soir tombant. L'officier de police Chun Yang-Li étudiait un rapport d'autopsie avec un ventilateur qui faisait volé ses cheveux derrière elle. Son coéquipier, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années s'appelant Jacques Mareau, se pencha sur elle.

« Alors ? fit-il.

-Rien de spécial, dit Chun. Une balle de neuf millimètres parabellum dans la tête tiré à bout touchant. Il faut retrouver l'arme du crime. Et les interrogatoires ?

-Sa femme n'a rien pu me dire de probant. Soit elle est vraiment choquée de la mort de son mari, soit c'est une excellente actrice. »

Chun pensa que parfois être une sorcière lui serait utile pour fouiller dans l'esprit des témoins et des suspects.

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer ce soir, dit Jacques. Rentre chez toi.

-Tu as raison. Je dois aller au Mini…chercher Pierrick et Thomas.

-Pierrick, il a fini par t'avouer ses sentiments.

-Oui. Je suis si heureuse avec lui.

-Et Thomas, qui est-ce ?

-Un de ses amis, il habite chez Pierrick pour quelques jours. A demain.

-A demain. »

Jacques regarda la porte se refermer derrière la jeune femme. Le quinquagénaire avait le regard triste. Il sentait que Chun s'éloignait de lui. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille. Mais ainsi allait la vie. Chun avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui vivre une vie heureuse. Professionnellement, cela n'avait eu aucune incidence. Chun continuait à être un officier de police prometteur. Non. C'était personnellement que tout était entrain de changer. Jacques espérait qu'elle ne le rayerait pas entièrement de sa vie.

Chun aimait beaucoup le Ministère de la Magie. Surtout en cette saison car la température y était agréable. Après avoir étouffé dehors, elle pu enfin respirer en parcourant le hall de marbre blanc lumineux. Elle entra dans l'aile est où était réuni les services d'ordre du Ministère.

« Bureau Central de la Police Magique.

Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique.

Département des Chasseurs.

Département des Oubliators. »

En montant l'escalier de marbre noir menant à l'étage du Département des Chasseurs, Chun jeta un regard toujours amusé et impressionné au sceau des Chasseurs : une baguette et une épée croisée autour desquelles tournoyaient trois dragons représentant les trois sections des Chasseurs. Le bleu de la section Action Intervention. Le rouge de la section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse. Et le noir de la section Spéciale.

Le bureau d'accueil des Chasseurs était occupé par un vieux sorcier au crâne dégarni. Il sourit à la jeune femme en la saluant.

« Mademoiselle Yang-Li, pas trop cuite ?

-Bonjour monsieur Filipelli. Ne m'en parlez pas, cette chaleur est insoutenable. Heureusement qu'ici il fait bon. Au bureau, les climatiseurs sont presque tous grillés.

-Les climatiseurs ?

-Des appareils qui permettent de rafraîchir l'atmosphère.

-Le service de maintenance se sert d'un sort de rafraîchissement pour faire descendre la température.

-Parfois j'envie les sorciers. Pierrick est là ?

-Oui, il doit être à la salle d'entraînement avec Zimong. »

Chun entra dans la salle d'entraînement. C'était une grande pièce, genre gymnase, où les chasseurs pouvaient venir s'entraîner au combat ou simplement se maintenir en forme. La pièce était modulable par divers procédés magiques. Elle pouvait n'être qu'une simple salle vide, ou bien avoir des tatamis comme un dojo, ou encore des appareils de sport divers. Mais pour l'entraînement aux opérations réelles, les hommes de la section AI et ceux de la section S pouvaient la configurer pour qu'elle colle à la réalité. Des maisons, des rues, des forêts pouvaient y apparaître. La salle y intégrait même des ennemis réagissant comme dans la réalité à part que les sortilèges de mort des faux mangemorts ne tuaient pas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un dojo. Les sorciers et sorcières de la section S entouraient le tatami central sur lequel deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. L'un d'eux était chauve et avait des yeux marron. Thomas Zimong était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. L'autre homme avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Le visage fermé, il ne quittait pas Thomas des yeux. Pierrick Chaldo, un des membres de la section S, le meilleur d'entre eux selon certains. Surnommé le Corbeau, il n'a jamais laissé une de ses cibles fuir, mis à part le maître des mangemorts français Malgéus. Le passé de Pierrick était triste et sombre. Ses parents furent tués en Chine lors du massacre de la communauté magique chinoise. Ce même jour, il perdit celle qu'il aimait à l'époque, Su, morte dans ses bras. Lorsque Chun l'avait rencontré sept mois plus tôt, Pierrick était encore entouré des ténèbres de ses souvenirs. Il ne lui effaça pas la mémoire car elle ressemblait beaucoup à son amour perdu. Mais depuis beaucoup de choses ont changé. Chun était tombée amoureuse de Pierrick dés les premiers jours. Pierrick mit du temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Depuis, il était devenu moins sombre.

Thomas avait une histoire assez similaire à celle de Pierrick. Sa mère était morte en se battant pour permettre à son fils de fuir lors du massacre de la communauté magique chinoise. Avant de mourir, elle lui avoua l'identité de son père, un français nommé Gaston Jiraud. Thomas se rendit en France mais Gaston Jiraud était mort cette même année. Thomas découvrit qu'il avait eu une fille Laura, sa sœur. Thomas n'hésita pas une seconde à s'engager dans l'équipe pédagogique de Beauxbâtons pour protéger sa sœur quand l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se fit assassiné. Lors du bal de fin d'année, Laura, qui avait découvert l'identité de Thomas, vint lui parler, lui dire qu'elle savait qui il était.

Thomas et Pierrick se tenaient en garde. La peau suintante de sueur. Pierrick s'élança à l'assaut d'un coup de poing au visage. Thomas esquiva le coup tout en contrant avec un coup de pied circulaire au corps. Pierrick sauta au dessus du coup de pied en faisant une roulade avant pour briser sa chute. Il fit une impulsion sur le sol un vint repousser Thomas en arrière d'un coup de pied latéral à l'abdomen. Thomas encaissa le coup, saisit le pied et d'un mouvement circulaire projeta Pierrick en une vrille. Mais le Corbeau eut le réflexe de tendre l'autre jambe dans sa vrille, frappant Thomas à la tête d'un coup de pied avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Thomas était au sol également. Ils sursautèrent en même temps pour se remettre sur pied. Thomas fut le plus rapide, il s'envola vers son ami et le remit à terre d'un ciseau de jambe au corps. Il lança un coup de pique de main qu'il arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

« Je t'ai eu, dit Thomas.

-Moi aussi. »

Thomas regarda et vit que le coude de Pierrick pointait dangereusement sur son entrejambe. Il fit une drôle de tête en pensant qu'en situation réelle, il se serait empalé sur le coude et aurait perdu. Mais surtout il aurait eu très mal.

« Merci pour mes futurs enfants, sourit-il.

-Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. »

Pierrick et Thomas se relevèrent, dégageant le tatami pour laisser la place aux autres chasseurs qui commentaient le combat. Ils s'approchèrent de Chun. Pierrick voulut l'embrasser mais elle le garda à distance en souriant.

« Si tu allais prendre une douche d'abord, dit-elle.

-D'accord, sourit-il. »

Elle aimait le voir sourire. C'était si rare avant.

« Bonjour Thomas, salua t-elle.

-Salut Chun, tu vas bien ? Pas trop dur le boulot ?

-Comme d'habitude. C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas chez ta sœur ?

-Oui, je vais rencontrer sa mère. Laura m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord pour que je reste quelques jours.

-C'est bien. Ça montre que Laura veut te connaître.

-Je vais prendre une douche moi aussi. »

Après une bonne douche bien méritée, le trio entra dans la salle des bureaux de la section S. Un homme blond aux yeux verts vint dire bonjour à Chun.

« Bonjour Chun, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Jonas, bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Nide et Fabre ont reçu les listes des candidats. Nide voudrait que tu sois là pour les tests AI de demain.

-Bien, dit Pierrick.

-Des tests ? fit Chun.

-Les candidats au Département des Chasseurs. Seuls les sections AI et IRIA sont accessibles directement. Mais des membres de la S participent toujours aux évaluations. Ça permet de voir s'il n'y aurait pas de futur candidats potentiels pour chez nous. Moi je vais aller épauler Franck pour les tests d'interrogatoire. Je vais jouer le rôle d'un dingue. Tiens, voila la liste. Il y en a sûrement que tu connais de ta mission à Beauxbâtons. »

Pierrick prit la liste et parcourut les noms. Il s'arrêta sur un, totalement interloqué. Ses yeux retournèrent à l'en-tête de la page.

« Tu m'as donné la liste des candidats IRIA, dit-il.

-Hein ! Exact, fit Jonas. Tiens voilà la bonne.

-C'est mieux. Je ne voyais pas Angelina Armose entrer dans la section AI.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Chun. Angelina Armose veut entrer au Chasseurs !

-On dirait. »

Chun arracha la liste IRIA des mains de Jonas pour voir d'elle-même. Le nom de la jeune fille qui avait cherché à séduire Pierrick à Beauxbâtons apparaissait dans les premiers noms.

« Vous la connaissez ? demanda Jonas.

-Elle vient de finir ses études à Beauxbâtons, expliqua Pierrick. Elle était joueuse de quidditch et présidente du club d'Histoire. Une jeune fille intelligente. Mais également une vraie nymphomane. Elle a cherché à me séduire. C'est bizarre, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à ce genre de carrière. Je l'aurai plutôt vu libraire ou bibliothécaire.

-Nous avons des archivistes à la IRIA. Peut-être que ton passage à Beaux bâtons a fait des émules.

-Si Armose veut entrer chez les Chasseurs, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas que par envi de combattre les mages noirs. »

Ils étudièrent la liste des candidats à la section AI. Thomas put donner quelques informations sur certains d'entre eux en matière de défense contre les forces du mal. Certains ayant été ses élèves durant les quelques mois de la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le soir, Thomas récupéra ses affaires chez Pierrick. Il était prêt à aller chez sa sœur.

« Et bien voila, j'y vais, fit-il.

-Ne soit pas nerveux, dit Chun. Tout va bien se passer.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas habitué.

-Dis bonjour à Laura de notre part, dit Chun en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Pierrick. A bientôt.

-A bientôt. »

Pierrick et Chun se firent un petit dîner en tête à tête. Ils ne parlèrent pas du travail. La soirée fut détendue. Mais le lendemain, ils travaillaient tout les deux, Chun dut rentrer chez elle. Le au revoir sur le pas de la porte de Pierrick dura un long moment, le jeune homme et la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se séparer ce soir. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Chun avait découvert que Pierrick était du genre très câlin en amour. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Ce fut donc avec dépit qu'elle déposa un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres en lui promettant de revenir demain.

Elle arriva à sa voiture et sursauta en entendant un claquement de fouet derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et fut emprisonné dans la puissante volupté des bras de Pierrick pour un nouveau baiser langoureux.

« Arrête, souffla t-elle entre deux baisers. Il faut que je rentre, je travaille demain. Et toi aussi.

-Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aime tellement t'avoir dans mes bras. »

Chun ne pouvait plus partir. Elle non plus ne voulait plus partir. Ses lèvres rendaient chaque baiser à Pierrick avec autant de fougue. Ses mains commençaient à caresser le corps athlétique de son amant. Elle sentit à peine la sensation devenue familière de son corps comprimé comme dans un tuyau qui indiquait qu'ils avaient transplané. Le couple se laissa tomber sur le lit sans relâcher leur étreinte.


	4. Evaluations

**CHAPITRE IV : EVALUATIONS**

La nuit. Une nuit chaude d'été. Errant dans les rues d'une ville dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, une fragile silhouette vacillait en s'appuyant contre les murs et les poteaux. Les passants qui la croisaient s'écartaient sur son passage, comme par peur d'une quelconque contagion. Un réverbère éclaira son visage. C'était une femme, jeune, visiblement pas plus de vingt ans. Sa peau diaphane reflétait la lumière jaunâtre d'un éclat maladif. Ses yeux brillaient faiblement d'un éclat rouge sans vie. La bouche ouverte haletante, on devinait des canines légèrement plus pointues que la normale.

Elle sentait une sensation de vide dans son ventre. Un vide douloureux. Elle avait faim. Chaque passant lui semblait si appétissant. Mais elle n'avait pas faim au point d'agir sans réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait attaquer quelqu'un et lui sucer le sang dans une rue aussi fréquentée. Mais la faim avait réveillé ses instincts de chasseur. Elle repéra un clochard disparaissant dans l'ombre rassurante d'une ruelle sombre et sale. La jeune femme sentit ses crocs grandirent dans sa bouche. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la ruelle et y disparut à son tour.

Le clochard fouillait dans un grand conteneur poubelle à la recherche de nourriture ou d'autre chose. Quelle ironie, ils avaient tous les deux faim. La vampire s'approcha silencieusement dans son dos. La bouche grande ouverte, le visage déformé par la soif de sang, elle était prête à mordre. Ses canines étaient devenues de véritables crocs. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Elle attrapa le clochard par la tête avec une force implacable, le bâillonnant d'une main sur sa bouche. Elle sentit l'élasticité de sa peau céder sous le pointu de ses crocs, sa chair n'opposer aucune résistance et finalement son sang chaud et cuivré couler à flots, ruisselant dans sa gorge. La chaleur du fluide redonna de la vie à ses yeux.

Observant la scène du haut du toit, une ombre encapuchonnée semblait se délecter de la scène. Des yeux d'un éclat rouge sang, brillant d'avidité. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, enviant le repas de la vampire, découvrant une seconde une canine pointue.

« Bientôt tout sera fini, murmura t-il. Alors mange tant que tu le peux encore, Assya. »

Le matin arriva très vite. Assis à la terrasse d'un café pour prendre son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant un journal moldu, Alastor Moody passait facilement pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il avait opté pour une tenue classique moldue passe-partout. Son chapeau melon enfoncé profondément sur son crâne lui donnait un profil étrange mais au moins personne ne le dévisageait.

Il étudiait autant les journaux moldus que ceux des sorciers pour tenter de repérer les agissements de la vampire. Il savait que ces êtres de la nuit ne pouvaient se déplacer sans laisser une trace derrière eux. Une trace faite de sang et de gens agressés. Mais le problème de la presse écrite, c'était qu'elle avait toujours un jour de retard sur les évènements. Heureusement, quand on fait un travail comme celui d'auror, on apprend rapidement à écouter les conversations environnantes. Si la plupart ne lui apprirent rien, une discussion attira son attention.

« Je te jure, il avait perdu pas mal de sang mais il n'y avait quasiment aucune trace autour de lui.

-Dément ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-On l'a transfusé. Heureusement, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. C'est quand même bizarre. Un moment j'ai cru qu'il avait été mordu par un vampire. D'après les flics, il aurait été agressé par un animal fou. Genre chien d'attaque.

-Ça craint. Et c'était où ? Que je n'y aille pas.

-A Lambersart, une ruelle adjacente de l'avenue Becquart. »

Moody en avait entendu assez. Il se leva, laissant de quoi payer son petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers le nord de la ville. Il trouva rapidement l'avenue en question. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule ruelle. L'œil magique de l'auror lui fut bien utile pour découvrir des traces de sang presque effacées par les pas des passants. Mis à part ses traces, rien ne pouvait le mener à la vampire. Mais elle ne devait pas être loin, terrée en attendant que le soleil se couche. Durant la journée, il avait l'avantage. Il devait en profiter au maximum. Alastor Moody se mit à fureter dans le quartier.

Il ne fit qu'à peine une dizaine de mètres en s'enfonçant dans la ruelle que quelque chose attira son œil magique. Une silhouette désarticulée gisait dans un conteneur. Moody l'ouvrit et découvrit une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, les yeux exorbités, les veines totalement asséchées, la gorge arrachée d'un coup de crocs. Alors que selon la discussion qu'il avait surpris, l'homme avait simplement été mordu sans aucun risque pour sa vie, cette jeune femme avait été dévorée, son agresseur lui avait sucé tout le sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La morsure démontrait la sauvagerie de l'acte. Un doute commença à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de l'auror. Et s'il y avait non pas un mes deux vampires ?

Les deux amants se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, se contentant de sourire et de s'embrasser. Pierrick attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et l'agita en direction de la porte.

« Le petit-déjeuner est entrain de se préparer, dit-il. Tu préfères du café ou du thé pour ce matin.

-Café s'il te plait. Ça veut dire qu'on a un peu de temps. Parce que tu sais, je suis plutôt du matin. »

Pierrick sourit en se serrant plus prêt de Chun, rabattant le drap sur leurs corps entremêlés.

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils se levèrent enfin. Après une bonne toilette matinale et un bon petit-déjeuner, Chun remarqua, paniquée, qu'elle allait être en retard au 36 quai des Orfèvres. Pierrick la rassura en l'enlaçant. Chun sentit son corps être comprimée et lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, ils étaient dans un parc non loin de son lieu de travail.

« Je pense pouvoir venir te chercher ce soir, dit-il. Si j'ai une urgence, je te le ferai savoir.

-Alors à ce soir, soupira t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois. »

Elle fit à peine quelques pas et entendit derrière elle le claquement de fouet signifiant que le jeune homme avait transplané.

La jeune femme souriait en entrant dans le quartier général de la police criminelle parisienne. Un sourire si radieux qu'il ne passa pas inaperçu. Jacques était content de la voir ainsi.

« Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui, dit-il. Tu as l'air d'avoir passer une bonne soirée.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais excuse-moi je n'en parlerai pas plus.

-Pas de problème. Le patron de la victime vient aujourd'hui, ainsi que le fils.

-Bien. »

Pierrick se matérialisa dans les bureaux de la section S. Jonas se tourna vers lui en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

« Salut Pierrick, la forme ?

-La forme. Et toi ?

-Ma femme commence à être infernale. Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre. A côté d'elle, les mangemorts ont l'air d'agneaux quelques fois.

-C'est la grossesse, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Elle n'est enceinte que de deux mois, je ne te raconte pas la suite. Bref, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Moi j'ai très bien dormi.

-Et Chun elle a bien dormi ? fit Jonas avec un regard entendu.

-Tu ne dois pas rejoindre Franck pour les tests des futurs IRIA ?

-J'y vais. Nide doit t'attendre au gymnase. Et au fait, a quoi elle ressemble la nympho dont vous parliez hier ?

-T'es marié.

-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier en ce moment. C'est pas pour ça, c'est juste pour savoir.

-Boucle brune, yeux vert pâle, un mètre soixante-dix, jolie. »

Pierrick se rendit au gymnase. Un autre agent de la section S et quelques membres de la AI étaient là. Les candidats étaient au nombre de trente. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage bardé de cicatrice et arborant un bras gauche métallique s'approcha de Pierrick pour lui serrer la main. Il s'agissait de Georges Nide, le chef de la section AI, un véritable guerrier. C'est lui qui forma Pierrick à son arrivé aux Chasseurs. Même comme il le disait lui-même, Pierrick n'avait jamais eu vraiment besoin de formation. Nide n'avait jamais vu ça, il connaissait toutes les ficelles du métier comme si il était né en combattant.

« Ce sont eux les candidats ? demanda Pierrick.

-Oui, fit Nide. Tu en connais quelques uns je pense.

-De vu. Je n'avais pas les dernière année dans ma classe. Je vois deux anciens joueurs de quidditch, et quatre membres du club de duel.

-Ils jouaient bien au quidditch ?

-Ça peut aller. »

Georges Nide s'avança au centre du gymnase. D'un geste, il demanda l'attention de tous.

« Bien, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, vous avez tous été retenu sur dossier pour effectuer les tests de la section Action Intervention des Chasseurs. Je suis Georges Nide, chef de la section AI. Vos évaluateurs seront moi-même, Gaëlle Biron, Jonathan Faridun, Jérémy Quentin, tous trois chefs de groupe à la AI. Pierrick Chaldo et Anton Trida représenteront la section Spéciale. Certains d'entre vous sortent à peine de l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Ne prenez pas ça comme un handicap. Chez nous, plus vous êtes jeunes, mieux c'est. Ainsi vous pourrez enchaînez sur votre période de formation sans encombre. Par contre, si nous vous jugeons inapte pour le type de travail que nous effectuons aux Chasseurs, nous vous le dirons sans détour et vous n'aurez aucun recours pour vous plaindre. Le directeur du Département nous fait totalement confiance pour vous juger. Je le répète, si nous vous jugeons inapte, c'est dehors sans espoir de revenir. Car chez nous, l'erreur d'un seul peut tuer tout un groupe. La remise en question est constante dans notre métier. Et ne croyez pas que ces tests suffiront à faire de vous des Chasseurs à part entière. Ces tests vous donneront le droit de suivre la formation AI pour ensuite, et seulement en cas de succès au cours de cette formation, rejoindre un groupe AI. Cette formation de plusieurs mois est très difficile. Environ 60% abandonne en cours de route. Si on compte les 50% qui ne réussissent pas les tests d'entrer, sur la trentaine qui se tient devant moi, il ne devrait en rester que neuf voir moins à l'arrivée. Quelqu'un veut-il abandonner dés maintenant ? »

Personne ne bougea. Certains avaient un sourire disant qu'il pensait que Nide était idiot de poser cette question alors que rien n'avait commencé.

« Bien. Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient un jour intégrer la section Spéciale, sachez que pour les rejoindre, il faut au minimum deux ans de service dans une des deux autres sections et réussir d'autres tests. S'en suit une autre nouvelle période de formation. Sachez que ces tests et cette formation sont beaucoup plus durs. Peut-être pas sur le plan physique, mais sur le plan psychologique. Les deux agents de la S ici présent, sont là pour faire une première évaluation pour ces tests. Mais étant eux-mêmes des anciens de la AI, j'écouterai leurs avis autant que ceux de mes chefs de groupe. Et maintenant commençons. »

La première épreuve fut une simple évaluation physique. Les candidats effectuèrent un footing d'une heure, suivi d'une série de pompes, abdominaux, tractions, flexions des membres inférieurs et monté de corde. L'épreuve avait un double objectif : évaluer leur forme physique et les mettre en état de fatigue pour la suite des épreuves. En état de fatigue, l'être humain s'énerve plus vite et ne peut plus analyser une situation comme il faut. Hors, dans ce genre de métier il faut rester calme en toute circonstance et analyser justement. Les anciens joueurs du Championnat Académique de Quidditch n'eurent aucun mal à réussir. Un seul homme était limite physiquement. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à monter la deuxième corde, Gaëlle Biron s'approcha.

« Allez grimpe, ordonna t-elle. Grimpe ! C'est pas compliqué !

-A quoi ça rime ? fit-il exténuer en reposant les pieds sur le sol. Quand est-ce qu'on va avoir à grimper à la corde en opération ? »

La chasseuse sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir un jet de flammes qui se répandit aux pieds du candidat. Ce dernier sauta sur la corde pour échapper au feu. Biron leva sa baguette, forçant le candidat à monter pour s'éloigner de la chaleur brûlante.

« Tu vois, tu grimpes, fit-elle. »

Elle cessa, laissant le candidat redescendre. Il parut hors de lui.

« Je suis un sorcier ! hurla t-il. Dans la réalité, je me serais servi de ma baguette !

-Et qui te l'a interdit ? fit la chasseuse. Elle est où ta baguette ? »

Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa hanche et la sentit, elle était glissé dans l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Ici, tout est réel, dit-elle. Tu as beau être sorcier, ton premier réflexe ça a été de grimpé à la force de tes bras. Et en opé, c'est pareil. Je le met échec, annonça t-elle aux autres évaluateurs qui acquiescèrent. »

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme sortit du gymnase.

Les tests continuèrent avec des épreuves de sortilèges pour évaluer leur maîtrise. Certains ne connaissaient pas ou ne maîtrisaient pas suffisamment des sortilèges élémentaires comme le stupéfix, l'experlliarmus ou le maléfice de saucissonnage. Les tests se compliquèrent ensuite quand les évaluateurs les prirent en duel. Pierrick se montra implacable en propulsant un des candidats contre un mur. Heureusement, il était recouvert de tatamis. Nide l'invita à réessayer en demandant à Pierrick d'être moins dur.

Après ces trois premières épreuves, il ne restait déjà que vingt volontaires. Pour la dernière épreuve, Nide modifia le gymnase pour qu'il prenne la forme de couloir et de pièces avec des portes et des meubles. Les évaluateurs se cachèrent dans le décor. Nide divisa les candidats en quatre groupes de cinq, ils entreraient chacun leur tour.

Le premier groupe entra. Il fallut attendre une demi-heure pour entendre des sortilèges fuser. Les jeunes gens sortirent, certains se tenant les côtes, d'autres avec une irrépressible bougeote dans les jambes. Les trois autres groupes ne connurent pas de sorts plus enviables. Le pire fut le troisième groupe qui apparemment fut attaquer par un oiseau qui s'avéra être Pierrick. Il les mit hors combat tout les cinq à lui seul en quelques secondes. Certains craquèrent durant l'épreuve. Les évaluateurs faisaient exprès de faire traîner leur apparition pour voir combien de temps ils supporteraient la pression.

Georges Nide fut tout de même impressionné de voir qu'il en restait dix-huit à la fin.

« Félicitations à tous pour avoir fini les épreuves, dit-il. Mais avant de vous notifier votre réussite, je vais m'entretenir avec les évaluateurs. Ce dernier tour de table décidera qui sera pris pour la formation AI. »

Les évaluateurs se retirèrent dans une salle de réunion. A la fin, il fut décider que seize d'entre eux suivraient la formation. A l'annonce des résultats, un des écartés se plaignit.

« J'ai réussi les épreuves comme les autres !

-Vous avez reculé lors de la dernière épreuve, dit Nide.

-C'était pour mieux repartir à l'assaut.

-En opération, on ne laisse pas ses camarades. On ne recule pas quand les autres avancent. On avance tous ensemble.

-Je me plaindrais.

-Ça ne servirait à rien, lança une voix. »

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année à qui il manquait le bras gauche venait d'entrer.

« Je connais Georges Nide depuis longtemps et je me fierais toujours à son jugement, dit-il. De même qu'à celui de chacun de ses hommes.

-Et vous êtes qui vous ? questionna le candidat refusé.

-Charles Maldieu, directeur des Chasseurs. Maintenant que vous avez été refusé, veuillez vous en allez s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune homme parut sur le point d'exploser mais il décida sagement de sortir.

Maldieu félicita les nouveaux arrivants à la formation AI. Pierrick allait prendre congé quand un autre agent de la section S entra, le prévenant qu'une lettre venait d'arriver pour lui. En l'ouvrant, Pierrick reconnut l'écriture de Bobby Jagneau, un de ses informateurs, lui annonçant qu'il avait une information urgente à lui donner.


	5. Un Corbeau se met en chasse

**CHAPITRE V : UN CORBEAU SE MET EN CHASSE**

Moody continuait à fouiner dans les quartier pour retrouver la vampire. Il avait prévenu la police moldue par un coup de téléphone anonyme de la présence d'un corps dans un conteneur. Il savait qu'ainsi, il y avait une chance que les mouvements des policiers forcent la vampire à sortir de sa cachette, même en plein jour.

Et soudain, il vit de loin une silhouette habillée d'un grand manteau sombre, une capuche recouvrant sa tête malgré cette chaleur. Quelqu'un qui se couvrait autant malgré cette chaleur étouffante, ce pouvait être un être n'appréciant que modérément les rayons du soleil. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'au lieu de chercher à s'éloigner, cet individu restait là, observant les policiers.

Moody se déplaça le plus naturellement possible pour se rapprocher de l'individu encapuchonné. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres dans son dos quand ce dernier retira sa capuche, découvrant de longs cheveux d'un blanc pur. Ce n'était pas la vampire. Moody tourna les talons et repartit.

A quelques kilomètres de là, la vampire avait trouvé refuge sous un échangeur routier. Son visage exprimait la peur et l'inquiétude. Mais même si elle surveillait le mouvement de la lumière du soleil de façon méfiante, ce n'était pas cette épée de Damoclès radieuse qui la perturbait le plus. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers son pays, son foyer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Est-ce que son père accepterait qu'elle revienne ? Mais y arriverait-elle ? Elle se savait pourchasser, traquer. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti ses ancêtres durant les Guerres Vampiriques. Le sommeil allait avoir raison de sa volonté. Une dernière pensée traversa son esprit tourmenté, une pensée qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Un homme. Un homme aux yeux mélancoliques qui souriait peu mais parfois en sa présence. Elle espérait plus que tout au monde le revoir. Où était-il en ce moment ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne put que souffler son nom en s'assoupissant :

« Anton. »

Pierrick apparut avec un claquement de fouet dans l'arrière-boutique d'une herboristerie. Un homme apparut et lui serra la main. Il était habillé d'une tenue haute en couleur qui contrastait avec les habits noirs de Pierrick. Il était coiffé avec des dreadlocks qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

« Salut Pierrick, fit-il. Va dans la cuisine, je ferme la boutique et je te rejoins. »

Bobby Jagneau rejoignit le chasseur quelques instants plus tard. Il lui servit un café.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as comme info ? questionna directement Pierrick.

-Tu as entendu parler du massacre qui a eu lieu à Londres avant-hier ?

-Non.

-Donc l'info que j'ai eu comme quoi les anglais cloisonnent l'affaire est juste. Une famille entière massacrée. Je ne connais pas les détails mais il semblerait qu'ils ont été horriblement torturés. Bref, c'était une famille protégée par le Ministère britannique.

-Des témoins contre des mangemorts ?

-Oui. Mais ils ont été retrouvés. Je me demande comment.

-Les britanniques doivent encore avoir quelques taupes chez eux.

-Le meurtrier serait un vampire, enfin une vampire pour être exact.

-Je croyais que tous les vampires qui s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort étaient rentrés depuis longtemps en Transylvanie. L'un d'eux serait resté. Sûrement à cause d'une dette d'honneur.

-Et bien ce massacre a dû la payer parce que cette vampire a quitté l'Angleterre. Elle serait en France actuellement.

-Les anglais ne nous ont pas prévenu.

-Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'un auror serait à sa poursuite.

-Je vois. Où ça ?

-Dans le Nord, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Qui est l'auror ?

-Je ne sais pas. Un bon à ce qu'il paraît.

-Très bien. Si tu as d'autres infos, fais-le moi savoir.

-Pas de problème. Salut Chun de ma part. »

Pierrick retourna au Ministère et répéta ce que lui avait dit Bobby à Suzanne Janis, la chef de la section S. Ils allèrent ensuite prévenir Charles Maldieu.

« Je vais demandé des explications à Scrimgeour, dit-il. C'est contre les traités internationaux ce que font les anglais. Cette vampire est sur notre territoire. Chaldo, vous vous occupez de l'affaire. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance, vous pouvez faire appel à Vinol.

-Bien. Morte ou vivante.

-Vivante de préférence. Elle a sûrement des infos sur des mangemorts britanniques. Nous n'allons pas faire comme les anglais et gâcher des infos. Si vous tombez sur l'auror, amenez-le nous. »

Pierrick se rendit immédiatement à la section IRIA. Il avait besoin de renseignements sur les vampires. Cela faisait des siècles qu'un de ces êtres de la nuit n'avait pas foulé le sol français. Même du temps de Voldemort, ils allaient directement en Grande-Bretagne sans faire escale dans l'hexagone.

Franck Vinol était un homme aux cheveux roux portant des lunettes rectangulaires. Il était un chasseur très doué dans les domaines de l'analyse, l'interrogatoire et l'investigation. Méthodique et observateur, il était, contrairement à ses collègues de la IRIA, capable d'effectuer toutes les missions de la section. Pierrick Chaldo faisait souvent équipe avec lui.

Quand Pierrick entra, Franck était penché sur de vieux parchemins jaunis. Il releva la tête en entendant le Corbeau frapper à la porte.

« Salut Pierrick.

-Salut. Tu es occupé ?

-Je continue à faire des recherches sur le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas grand-chose. Je crois avoir un semblant de début de piste mais je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment, tant que je n'ai rien de probant. Tu viens pour quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'infos sur les vampires. »

Pierrick lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas non plus ma spécialité mais je vais demander à mon assistante de faire des recherches.

-Ton assistante ?

-Une nouvelle qui commence sa formation. Tiens la voila. »

Une jeune fille d'à peine dix-huit ans venait d'entrer. Elle était très belle, des yeux verts pâles, des cheveux mi-longs en boucles brunes. Lorsqu'elle vit Pierrick, elle s'arrêta net. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer d'un coup.

« Angelina Armose, dit Pierrick.

-Ha ! Vous vous connaissez ! fit Franck.

-On s'est rencontré à Beauxbâtons. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous vouliez entrer aux Chasseurs.

-C'est vous qui m'en avez donné l'idée, sourit-elle.

-Angelina, que savez-vous sur les vampires ? demanda Franck.

-Les vampires ? Ils ne vivent qu'en Transylvanie, sauf quelques exilés. Ils ne supportent pas la lumière solaire et se nourrissent de sang humain.

-Ça on sait déjà, dit Pierrick. J'ai besoin de savoir comment les combattre et quelles sont leurs habitudes.

-Si je me souviens bien, ils craignent le feu, l'ail et l'argent. Les croix et l'eau bénite ne marchent pas.

-Pourquoi aurais-je pensé à ça ?

-Je disais ça au où vous pensiez aux vampires de cinéma.

-Ha ! Vous allez au cinéma ! fit Franck. C'est rare. Moi je suis d'origine moldue mais pas vous.

-Mon père est d'origine moldue et il m'a transmis son goût pour le septième art.

-On devrait se voir un film un de ces quatre. Pierrick, on est sur le coup. Dis-nous ce que tu as besoin comme infos en particulier.

-Tout sur leur façon de bouger et de se nourrir, dit Pierrick. Leurs lieux favoris. Est-ce qu'ils chassent ou hypnotisent leurs nourritures ? Tout ce qui peut me permettre de la retrouver.

-Je vais surveiller la police moldue dans le Nord, le Pas-de-Calais, la Lorraine et l'Alsace, ajouta Franck. Si elle agresse quelqu'un, on le saura.

-Il faudrait aussi que je sache qui est cet auror.

-Si c'est un vraiment bon, la liste va être plus limitée. Shacklebolt ou peut-être Moody.

-Alastor Moody, j'ai entendu parlé de lui. Un très bon auror.

-Un peu parano sur les bords.

-Dans ce métier ce sont les paranos qui survivent. Pourquoi pas les Longbottom[1] ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Ça fait au moins six mois que les Longbottom sont hors-jeu. Des mangemorts leurs sont tombés dessus.

-Morts ?

-Non, ils les ont torturés pour leur faire avouer où était Tu-sais-qui alors que, bien sûr, ils ne savaient rien. Ils y ont été si fort qu'ils ont tout les deux perdu la raison. C'est triste, ils laissent un enfant derrière eux si je me souviens bien. Les mangemorts ont été arrêtés et condamnés à la perpétuité à Azkaban. Parmi eux, il y avait Bartemius Crouch Junior[2].

-Le fils du directeur du Département de la Justice Magique britannique ?

-Lui-même, ça a fait un tollé en Angleterre. Je vais appeler un ami au Ministère britannique pour voir s'il peut m'apprendre quelque chose. Je ne te promets rien.

-Je vais commencer la chasse. Peux-tu me rendre un service ?

-Oui.

-Je devais aller chercher Chun à son travail ce soir. Peux-tu lui envoyer un message pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre.

-Pas de problème. »

Pierrick transplana, laissant Franck et Angelina Armose seuls dans le bureau. La jeune fille semblait contrarier.

« Il parlait de Chun Yang-Li ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui, vous la connaissez aussi c'est vrai.

-Ils sont toujours ensemble.

-Ils forment un joli couple. Depuis, Pierrick a changé un peu. »

Franck remarque la moue déçue que fit Angelina. Serait-elle amoureuse de Pierrick ? Voila peut-être une explication à son entré dans les Chasseurs. Franck rit intérieurement en pensant que la jeune fille allait sûrement tenter de séduire le Corbeau. Mais il s'en sentit aussi légèrement contrarié car il trouvait la jeune fille très belle.

Chun fut déçu en recevant le coup de téléphone de Franck. Mais elle savait que c'était le travail. Elle savait que Pierrick était considéré comme le meilleur élément de la section S, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Jacques dut la réveiller alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que qui t'arrives ? demanda t-il.

-Rien.

-Je te connais Chun. Dis-moi.

-J'ai reçu un appel d'un collègue de Pierrick. Il ne pourra pas venir me chercher ce soir.

-A cause de son travail. Tu m'avais dit qu'il faisait à peu près le même travail que nous. Tu pourrais préciser.

-Désolé, je ne peux pas.

-Je vois. Un truc secret. La DST[3] peut-être, ou la DGSE[4]. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je me demande juste comment tu l'as rencontré ? Et quand ?

-Un jour peut-être je te raconterais. »

Le reste de la journée ne passa pas assez vite au goût de Chun. Elle voulait partir au plus vite pour se rendre au Ministère, avoir des nouvelles de Pierrick. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer totalement sur son travail. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Pierrick partait en mission. Elle devrait être habituée. Mais il lui semblait que c'était pire pour elle que la première fois qu'il avait annulé un rendez-vous à cause d'une mission. Etait-ce dû au fait que leur histoire d'Amour avait véritablement commencé ?

Sitôt que la journée fut terminée, Chun se précipita dehors. Jacques proposa de la raccompagner chez elle mais elle déclina, prétextant qu'elle devait chercher sa voiture chez Pierrick et que ce n'était pas sa route. Elle héla un taxi et lui demanda de l'emmener à Bobigny. Elle s'arrêta à quelques rues du bâtiment délabré qui dissimulait le Ministère français de la Magie. Elle regarda une dernière fois si la rue était déserte et frappa dans un ordre précis sur les planches qui barraient une ancienne porte. Les planches s'écartèrent et elle entra.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le bâtiment, Jacques Mareau surgit de derrière l'angle de mur d'où il l'avait observée. Il était honteux de l'avoir filée mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il n'était jamais bon de fréquenter les services secrets quand on n'est pas des leurs. Il le savait. Toute cette histoire était étrange. Quelque chose n'était pas claire et il se jura de découvrir quoi pour protéger la jeune femme qu'il aimait comme sa fille. Quitte à se brouiller avec elle.

* * *

[1] Londubat.

[2] Bartemius Croupton Junior.

[3] Direction de la Sécurité du Territoire. Police secrète effectuant surtout des missions de recherches et d'actions anti-terroristes.

[4] Département Général de la Sécurité Extérieure. Service secret français.


	6. Auror, Chasseur et Inconnus

**CHAPITRE VI : AUROR, CHASSEUR ET INCONNU(S)**

Yann Firvel entra dans un bâtiment anonyme. L'écriteau le désignait comme un simple centre de gestion de dossier d'une quelconque branche de l'administration. Personne ne posait jamais de questions sur leurs activités. Après tout, qui connaît la totalité des services publics d'un état de papier comme la France. S'ils savaient ce que faisaient véritablement ces hommes et femmes, que dirait le grand public ?

Yann Firvel frappa à la porte d'un bureau et entra quand une voix masculine l'y invita. Il se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années d'allure autoritaire.

« Les Chasseurs sont à la poursuite d'une vampire ayant semble t-il commit un massacre à Londres, annonça le jeune homme. Pierrick Chaldo est à sa poursuite.

-Nous sommes au courant pour le vampire, dit le quadragénaire. La police lilloise a retrouvé un cadavre ce matin et un clochard a été agressé la nuit dernière. Mais lui est vivant.

-Je vois. Les britanniques n'ont pas prévenu le Ministère français. Ils ont envoyé un auror régler le problème sans leur en référer, contrairement au traité de la Convention Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

-Que pensez-vous de la situation ?

-Je pense que Pierrick Chaldo est tout à fait capable de régler le problème, surtout s'il s'allie à cet auror. D'après ce que j'ai compris ce serait l'un des meilleurs.

-Chaldo est connu pour être un solitaire.

-Il a changé. Il n'est plus aussi sombre et solitaire qu'avant.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons déjà pris des mesures pour que ce ou cette vampire ne s'en prenne plus à des innocents.

-Qui avez-vous envoyé ? demanda Firvel visiblement inquiet.

-Notre meilleur nettoyeur.

-Le Prêtre ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? Vous savez quel danger il représentante ? S'il tombe sur Chaldo ou sur l'auror ? Ou sur des innocents ?

-Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez lieutenant Firvel ! cria le quadragénaire. Je commande cette unité, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Retournez faire votre travail. »

Sans rien ajouter, Firvel sortit. Le quadragénaire attendit que la porte de son bureau se referme.

« Il est de plus en plus incontrôlable, dit-il.

-Nous le savions déjà, répondit une voix par l'interphone placé sur le bureau. Mais il est le plus à même de découvrir les secrets du Ministère de la Magie.

-Je crains qu'il ne ressente de l'amitié pour ce Chaldo et qu'il ne décide de le prévenir.

-C'est un risque à courir. Mais cela peut également nous donner un avantage. Tant qu'il n'avoue pas qui nous sommes.

-C'est vrai. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas tort. Le Prêtre risque de nous apporter plus de problèmes que de solutions. Espérons qu'il tombe sur Chaldo le plus vite possible. »

Durant toute l'après-midi, Pierrick tenta de repérer l'auror. La plupart des sorciers ignorant totalement les usages de l'habillement moldu, ils se retrouvent généralement avec un patchwork de tenues souvent ridicules. Mais les membres des différentes unités anti-mages noirs, surtout ceux agissant sur le terrain lors d'investigations, reçoivent une formation pour se fondre dans la masse des populations. La tâche s'annonçait ardue pour le repérer.

Lorsque le soir tomba finalement sur Lille, le Corbeau concentra son attention sur la vampire. Survolant la ville, il cherchait la créature de la nuit. Même s'il n'était pas un expert en ce genre d'être, il savait les reconnaître. La peau blafarde, des cheveux généralement blancs, seuls quelques rares représentant de cette espèce arboraient des cheveux d'un noir profond, des yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge, des canines proéminentes. Le Corbeau se sentait chez lui dans les Ténèbres nocturnes, il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, même enfant. Mais pour une vampire c'était encore différent. Elle faisait parti de la nuit.

Pierrick repéra un homme marchant calmement dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Marchant, boitant plutôt. Il se posa sur le toit de l'immeuble et reprit sa forme humaine. A son accoutrement, cet homme n'avait rien d'un quelconque SDF. Il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Non, il suivait quelqu'un. Plus loin, à une centaine de mètre, quasi invisible dans la pénombre, une silhouette gracile se faufilait entre les ordures jonchant le sol. Etait-ce la vampire ?

Pierrick allait s'élancer quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et se retourna, menaçant. L'inconnu leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Pierrick ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant et redoubla de prudence quand il approcha. Il ne le reconnu que lorsqu'il fut assez près.

« Yann Firvel, dit-il. Ça faisait longtemps.

-J'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire, sourit Firvel. Tu pourrais baisser ceci.

-J'ignore toujours pour qui tu travailles et dans quel camp tu es.

-Pour l'instant, dans le même que toi. Et quand à savoir pour qui je travaille, je suis venu ici sans en référer à mes chefs. Même si je suppose qu'il se doute de ce que je compte faire. Je suis venu te mettre ne garde.

-Contre quoi ?

-Tu poursuis une vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois au courant.

-Et tu cherches aussi un auror qui poursuit cette même vampire. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls après elle. Il y a un troisième homme.

-Qui ?

-Il s'appelle Erasmus Fidonoff, surnommé le Prêtre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est prêtre. C'est un ancien exorciste devenu totalement fou. Il est capable de massacrer à tour de bras tout ce qu'il considère démoniaque.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quasiment tout le monde. Sorciers, créatures magiques,…

-Tes employeurs doivent être fous pour lâcher un tel monstre dans la nature.

-Je me le demande. Si tu le croises, n'hésite pas, tue-le. Car lui n'aura aucune pitié.

-Pour l'instant, je crois avoir repéré l'auror et la vampire.

-Alors je te laisse.

-Quand saurais-je qui tu es vraiment ?

-Un jour sûrement. Un jour proche, je pense. »

Pierrick se détourna de Firvel. Il vérifia que le boiteux et la fine silhouette était toujours là. Ils avaient avancé mais il les voyait toujours. Se jetant dans le vide en reprenant sa forme de corbeau, il vola jusqu'à un autre perchoir.

L'homme s'était rapproché de la silhouette. De la où il se trouvait, Pierrick la voyait plus clairement, la peau diaphane, une longue et raide chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux mais il en était sûr : c'était la vampire. L'homme sortit quelque chose de sa veste, une baguette, c'était bien l'auror. L'anglais allait attaquer. Mais une ombre que même Pierrick n'avait pas remarquée se glissa d'un toit proche et s'interposa entre l'auror et sa proie. Ce nouvel arrivant était vêtu d'un ample manteau noir, une capuche lui cachant le visage. La vampire se retourna en criant un nom :

« Anton ! »

L'ombre, sans se retourner, cria quelque chose à la vampire dans une langue que ne comprenait pas le Corbeau. La vampire se mit à courir se retournant une dernière fois avant de disparaître à l'angle de la rue.

L'auror lança un éclair rouge vers le nouveau. Ce dernier fit un saut surhumain pour passer au dessus de l'attaque et se retrouver au contact de l'auror. Il le désarma d'un geste et le repoussa en arrière dans un tas d'ordure.

Pierrick décida d'intervenir. Il se laissa planer deux secondes au dessus avant de descendre en piquer sur l'homme encapuchonné. Le bruissement de plumes dans le vent attira l'attention de l'ombre au dernier moment, lorsque le chasseur reprit sa forme humaine pour le frapper d'un coup de pied en pleine tête. L'ombre parvint après une acrobatie à rester sur ses pieds. Sa capuche était retombée sur ses épaules. Son teint, bien que pâle était humain, ses yeux étaient noirs et ses long cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur. Il n'était pas vampire.

Le Corbeau sortit sa baguette, prêt à combattre.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda t-il.

-Vous vous trompez de cible, dit l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un fort accent du centre de l'Europe. Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué cette famille.

-Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? lança l'auror qui s'était relevé, un œil normal sur le nouveau et un œil magique pointé sur le chasseur.

-Si ce n'est pas elle, qui ? questionna Pierrick.

-Il est à moi, dit l'homme. Restez en dehors de cette histoire. »

L'homme sortit une boule de sous son manteau et la jeta au sol. Une vive lumière éblouit l'auror et le chasseur. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, il avait disparut.

Le chasseur et l'auror se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se menaçant de leurs baguettes.

« Qui t'es toi ? questionna l'auror.

-Pierrick Chaldo, Département des Chasseurs, section S. Et vous ?

-Les Chasseurs ! Comment êtes-vous au courant pour la vampire ?

-Je l'ai su par un informateur. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Alastor Moody, auror. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois reprendre ma poursuite.

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit Moody. Vous êtes en France ici, pas dans les Îles Britanniques. Vous êtes entré illégalement sur notre territoire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserai partir, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous ramener au Ministère.

-Fais attention petit, je ne sors pas de l'école. Ecarte-toi avant que je te fasse mal.

-Je ne suis pas non plus un amateur. Si vous m'attaquez, je répliquerai.

-Stupéfix ! »

L'éclair rouge fusa vers le Corbeau. Ce dernier ne broncha pas et l'éclair rebondit sur le bouclier qu'il avait dressé sans prononcé la formule à la grande surprise de Moody.

L'auror savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un jeune chasseur sans expérience. Tout en conservant un visage totalement neutre, ce jeune homme avait utilisé un sortilège de bouclier sans le formuler et avec assez de puissance pour repousser son attaque. Extrêmement peu de gens en étaient capable. Moody lança un autre éclair de stupéfixion tout en se rapprochant. Le résultat fut le même. Mais étant maintenant assez proche, l'auror fit tournoyer sa robuste canne pour tenter de frapper le chasseur à la tête. Il savait que si la plupart des sorciers maîtrisaient le duel de magie, ils se retrouvaient désarmés en combat rapproché. Mais à la surprise de Moody, le jeune chasseur esquiva le coup en se baissant et par une vrille, lança son pied pour frapper d'un coup de talon derrière le crâne du vieux combattant. L'auror tomba sur le sol. Il voulut se relever rapidement pour reprendre le combat mais il s'arrêta en sentant la pointe de la baguette du Corbeau sur sa nuque. Son œil magique observa le visage de Pierrick, il était froid comme une nuit d'hiver. Moody avait l'impression que ces yeux avaient vu la mort aussi souvent que les siens. Mais qui diable était-il ?

Moody laissa rouler sa baguette en signe d'abandon. Malgré tout, le chasseur ne bougea pas, menaçant toujours le vieil auror. Moody y reconnut son professionnalisme, toujours se méfier.

« Je te suis, dit Moody. Je me fais trop vieux pour ce genre d'exercice. »

Pierrick se recula et tendit une main vers l'auror pour l'aider à se relever. Moody savait qu'il était inutile de tenter la moindre chose, l'esprit du chasseur était toujours tendu vers lui.

« Pierrick Chaldo, dit l'auror en récupérant sa baguette qu'il glissa dans son manteau. Celui qu'on surnomme le Corbeau, n'est-ce pas ?

-A ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-C'est une perte de temps d'aller à Paris. Nous devons arrêter cet assassin au plus vite.

-L'affaire s'est compliqué bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Il n'y a pas que cet homme aux cheveux blancs. Nous avons besoin de plus de renseignements car je crois que vous aussi vous n'êtes pas de grands experts au sujet des Vampires.

-Ce ne serait pas le premier que j'éliminerai.

-Mais là il faut le poursuivre. Du temps de Voldemort, ils venaient presque vers vous. »

Moody était surpris. Ce jeune homme osait dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les deux sorciers transplanèrent.

Perché au dessus de la ruelle, une silhouette encapuchonnée avait observé toute la scène. Un sourire sadique où pointaient quatre canines tranchantes se dessina sur son visage.

« Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant. »


	7. Le Peuple de la Nuit

**CHAPITRE VII : LE PEUPLE DE LA NUIT**

Il était une heure du matin quand Pierrick Chaldo et Alastor Moody se matérialisèrent dans le couloir du Département des Chasseurs. Le bureau d'accueil était occupé par la permanence de nuit. Pierrick n'eut même pas à présenter sa carte, ici, il était connu. Même si la plupart des chasseurs étaient rentrés chez eux, Pierrick savait que l'un d'eux devait être encore présent, travaillant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini sa mission. C'était toujours ainsi avec Franck Vinol. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, ce ne fut pas Franck qu'ils trouvèrent mais la jeune Angelina Armose.

« Monsieur Chaldo, fit-elle en souriant malgré la fatigue apparente qui marquait son visage. Vous êtes rentré.

-Où est Franck ?

-Il est allé chercher du café. Le voila.

-Pierrick, déjà de retour ! »

Franck dévisagea Moody un instant.

« Alastor Moody, dit-il. C'est donc vous qu'ils ont envoyé.

-Vous me connaissez ? fit Moody.

-J'ai un ami au Ministère britannique, il me devait un service et a rapidement su qui était manquant au Bureau des Aurors. Enfin bref, j'ai quelques infos sur les Vampires.

-La situation s'est compliquée, informa Pierrick. Mais je t'expliquerais après. On t'écoute.

-Asseyez-vous. Angelina, amenez-nous du café s'il vous plait. »

Les chasseurs et l'auror s'installèrent. La jeune fille leur servit des tasses de café noir. Moody et Pierrick refusèrent le sucre. Franck sourit en constatant qu'ils avaient l'air si peu différent. Seul l'age parut les différencier. Le grand-père de Franck, torréfacteur de son métier avant la retraite, lui avait dit lorsqu'il était enfant, que l'on pouvait connaître la personnalité des gens à la façon dont ils boivent leur café. Ceux voulant voir la vie un peu plus rose, un peu plus douce qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, mettaient beaucoup de sucre et du lait. Ceux qui ne voulaient que atténuer l'amertume de la vie, n'y mettaient qu'un sucre. Ceux qui voulaient oublier leur vie, y rajoutaient du whisky ou tout autre alcool. Et ceux qui acceptaient la vie telle qu'elle était, le prenaient noir, sans rien y rajouter. Le grand-père de Franck allait même parfois plus loin en disant que ces individus étaient suffisamment forts pour résister à certaines épreuves que la vie faisait se dresser sur leur chemin que d'autres n'auraient pas supporté.

« Comme vous le savez déjà, les Vampires sont un peuple humanoïde vivant principalement dans le centre de l'Europe et plus particulièrement en Transylvanie, expliqua Franck Vinol. La Nation Vampire est divisée en plusieurs clans possédant chacun leurs traditions et leur Histoire. Les chefs des différents clans forment le Haut Conseil de la Nation Vampire. Leur structure sociale peut se comparer à un système médiéval avec des nobles et des gens du peuple. Contrairement aux idées reçues, leur culture est très subtile et raffinée, elle est basée sur les cycles lunaires. Concernant leur physionomie et leurs particularités physiques, ils ne supportent pas la lumière solaire, l'ail et l'argent. L'eau bénite et les croix n'ont aucun effet sur eux contrairement aux croyances populaires moldues. Leur température corporelle est celle de l'air ambiant. Ils sont généralement pâles avec des yeux rouges. Ils doivent se nourrir de sang humain régulièrement mais peuvent très bien passer plusieurs jours sans se sustenter.

-En clair ce sont des prédateurs, dit Moody.

-Pas du tout. Si avant, la chasse à l'humain était leur sport favori, ils se sont calmés depuis la dernière guerre qui les a opposée au gouvernement magique transylvanien il y a quatre siècles. Les Vampires se nourrissent toujours de sang humain, s'ils ne le faisaient pas ils mourraient, mais ils doivent effacer les souvenirs de leurs victimes. C'est une des lois qui découlent de cette guerre.

-Quand ils ne les tuent pas.

-Ils ne tuent pas généralement, ça leur est aussi interdit. Ce serait illogique d'ailleurs car s'ils tuaient les humains, un jour ils n'auraient plus rien à manger. De même, on ne peut pas devenir vampire, on naît ainsi de parents eux-mêmes vampires. Les humains buvant du sang sont juste des malades mentales.

-Pourtant il y a eu un mort.

-J'ai dit généralement. Ils existent une branche extrémiste chez les Vampires. Ils veulent revenir aux anciennes règles quand ils chassaient l'humain et le mettaient à mort. Ceux sont certains de ces Vampires qui se sont ralliés à Vous-savez-qui. Votre assassin est sûrement l'un d'eux.

-Ils sont deux.

-Cet homme n'était pas un vampire, dit Pierrick.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je l'ai frappé. J'ai bien senti que sa peau était chaude, il n'était pas simplement à température ambiante. Et puis ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges. Il nous a dit que nous nous trompions de cible. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y aurait un autre vampire. Un ancien fidèle de Voldemort.

-Je n'y crois pas.

-Ça pourrait se tenir, confirma Franck. J'ai surveillé la police moldue lilloise, à part cette morte à qui vous avez fait allusion, il y a eu une autre agression pouvant être attribué à un vampire, dans le même quartier. Mais cette fois ci, la victime a survécu et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Et il ne se souvient de rien.

-Alors cet Anton a peut-être raison, dit Pierrick. Il y aurait un autre vampire, et lui serait un vrai tueur. Mais que fait celle la en France ?

-Ça, il faudra lui demander, fit Franck. Je vais faire des recherches sur cet Anton. Laisse-moi une image de lui dans une boule de cristal et aussi une de cette vampire.

-Il y a autre chose que je voudrai te demander, mais seul à seul. Si vous voulez bien attendre dehors Moody. Vous aussi mademoiselle Armose. »

Alastor Moody et Angelina Armose sortirent du bureau. Franck regardait son ami d'un air interrogateur.

« Je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche pour moi sans en parler à personne, demanda Pierrick. Mais quand je dis à personne, ce n'est même pas à Fabre ou Maldieu.

-Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion, assura Franck.

-Voici une boule avec l'image d'un certain Yann Firvel. C'est lui qui m'a prévenu pour l'attaque de Malgéus au Ministère de janvier. Je l'ai revu ce soir et il m'a prévenu que quelqu'un d'autre poursuivait la vampire. Un certain Erasmus Fidonoff, surnommé « Le Prêtre ». Il m'a dit de me méfier de lui et de ne pas hésiter à le tuer si je le rencontrais. Pour ce Prêtre, je verrais en le rencontrant. Mais je voudrais que tu trouves tout ce que tu peux sur ce Yann Firvel. Je veux savoir surtout pour qui il travaille. Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nous et nos activités. J'ai déjà cherché personnellement mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Dans ce domaine, tu es bien plus efficace que moi.

-Pas de problème. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps vu que tu veux que je sois discret.

-Fais au mieux.

-Au fait, Chun s'est endormie sur ton bureau.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est arrivé juste après son travail en demandant où tu étais. J'ai essayé de la rassurer mais elle a dit qu'elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission. Elle a refusée de partir et s'est endormie sur ton bureau.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je pars en mission.

-Elle a eut un pressentiment, c'est une femme d'instinct. Que vas-tu faire ?

-La laisser dormir. Je dois retourner à Lille au plus vite. Nous avons un ou une vampire sanguinaire en liberté. Et je veux comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire. »

Avant de partir, Pierrick passa tout de même à son bureau. La jeune femme était là, assise sur la chaise mais le buste affalé sur le bureau. Pierrick prit une cape qui pendait à un portemanteau et la déposa délicatement sur ses épaules. Elle paraissait si paisible quand elle dormait. Pierrick ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en observant la belle endormie. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré. Un froissement d'aile attira son attention. Bran se tenait sur une armoire. Pierrick ne se demanda même pas comment il était entré.

« Veille sur elle, dit-il. »

Le corbeau ne croassa même pas, comme ci il avait compris que le silence était de rigueur. Pierrick referma la porte des bureaux de la section S sans un bruit.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Jacques Mareau ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il attendait assis dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait même pas allumé la télévision ou la radio, pour être sûr de bien entendre les coups contre la porte que donnerait son visiteur. Depuis qu'il avait passé son coup de téléphone donnant rendez-vous à deux heures du matin chez lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Des coups sourds se firent entendre. Jacques se leva d'un coup et ouvrit la porte. L'homme qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte était maigre, des cheveux courts châtains et des yeux marron clair. Il esquissa un sourire de circonstance et entra à l'invitation de Jacques.

« Ça faisait longtemps Jacques, dit-il. J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as appelé.

-J'ai besoin de renseignements, dit Jacques directement.

-Pourquoi pas au téléphone ?

-Tu sais bien pourquoi. Je suis sûrement sous surveillance. Je sais trop de chose.

-Et ici ?

-Je vérifie régulièrement. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sur les lignes téléphoniques.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te donner des infos confidentielles.

-Tu me dois pas mal de chose.

-Je sais, la vie, trois fois. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

Jacques lui tendit un papier où était écrit une adresse et deux noms.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a à cette adresse, dit Jacques.

-Et ces noms ?

-Je veux savoir qui est ce Pierrick Chaldo. Pour quel service il travaille, et cetera…

-Et Chun Yang-Li ?

-C'est ma coéquipière et je crains qu'elle ne soit embarquée dans une histoire qui la dépasse. Je veux savoir laquelle.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Comme c'est touchant.

-Occupe-toi juste de me trouver ces renseignements.

-Je t'ai promis de faire ce que je peux. Je t'appellerais. »

Le maigre sortit. Jacques sentit la fatigue alourdir ses yeux. Il décida de se coucher, histoire de dormir quelques heures avant d'aller au travail. Il essayerait de faire parler Chun. Doucement, en usant de ruse. Il devait le faire pour son bien.


	8. Les Vieux Tigres

**CHAPITRE VIII : LES VIEUX TIGRES**

Chun se réveilla avec une odeur de café emplissant ses narines. Une tasse fumait devant elle quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un coup pour voir qui l'avait déposé, espérant voir les yeux et les cheveux noirs de Pierrick. Mais elle fut légèrement déçue en voyant les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts de l'homme qui lui souriait. Elle sourit tout de même, remerciant Jonas Marus.

« Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi, dit-il.

-Je voulais voir Pierrick, fit-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier. Il n'est pas rentré ?

-Si. Franck m'a dit qu'il était revenu vers une heure du matin.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas voulu te réveiller d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. Mais il est venu te voir. Regarde sur tes épaules. »

Chun remarqua la cape qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle la reconnut comme celle de Pierrick.

« Quand je suis arrivé, Bran était là. On aurait dit qu'il veillait sur toi. Il est parti dés que je suis entré. »

Chun avait toujours eut une étrange impression en présence de Bran. Le corbeau avait l'air d'être mu d'une intelligence supérieure à celle de ses congénères à plumes. Dés la première fois qu'elle le vit, le regard de l'oiseau lui fit l'effet d'une radiographie, la scrutant jusqu'à l'âme. Mais vivant maintenant dans le monde empli de mystère et de faits extraordinaires de la Magie, elle finit par se dire que l'énigme de cet oiseau faisait parti de ces subtilités qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore. Mais bizarrement, Pierrick ne lui avait pas expliqué. Parfois elle se disait que lui-même ignorait tout de ce volatile.

« Tu vas finir par être en retard à ton travail, fit remarquer Jonas. »

Chun regarda sa montre, il était presque huit heures. Elle serait en retard. Alors pourquoi se presser ? Elle décida d'aller voir Franck pour savoir le contenu exact de leur discussion. Mais Franck Vinol n'était plus là, ayant décidé de rentrer s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil. Chun ne trouva dans son bureau que la jeune Angelina Armose. La jeune fille avait l'air très fatigué, des cernes noirs creusaient ses paupières. En voyant entrer la jeune femme asiatique, Angelina n'esquissa pas un sourire et se contenta de faire un léger mouvement de tête par politesse. N'était-elle pas sa rivale pour le cœur de Pierrick Chaldo ?

« Que voulez-vous ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Franck n'est pas là ? fit Chun.

-Non, il est allé dormir.

-Et vous, vous ne dormez pas ?

-Je veux trouver un maximum de choses sur les Vampires. Il faut l'arrêter au plus vite. Au moins c'est utile.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que je suis plus utile à faire ça que de rester à dormir.

-Si c'est pour moi que vous dîtes ça, je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un chasseur. Je ne saurais même pas où chercher. La plupart de vos livres sont en latin ou en grec ancien, des langues que je ne connais pas.

-Je me demande parfois comment se fait-il que vous ayez découvert notre monde ?

-Par hasard. Si je ne m'étais pas intéressée à un assassin qui se trouvait être un mangemort recherché, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Pierrick.

-Et il ne vous a pas effacé la mémoire.

-Non.

-C'est bizarre. Et ce monde inconnu ne vous fait pas peur ?

-Parfois si. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce monde. Mais j'en fais parti, fit-elle les yeux flamboyants. J'y ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et des amis. Je ne compte pas fuir. »

Chun, les joues rosies de colère, sortit du bureau. Elle souffla en marchant dans les couloirs et ne s'arrêta que quand elle se retrouva près du bureau de Andreo Filipelli, l'agent d'accueil du Département des Chasseurs.

« Vous avez l'air énervé, dit-il.

-Oh, bonjour monsieur Filipelli, dit-elle. Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi il m'arrive de m'énerver. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

-C'est cette fille, Angelina Armose.

-Ah oui, la nouvelle.

-Elle veut me voler Pierrick.

-Comment pourrait-elle voler un homme à une jeune femme aussi belle que vous.

-Merci.

-Pas la peine, à mon age, apprécier la beauté des jeunes femmes devient un des rares plaisirs de la vie. Mais ne dîtes pas ça à ma femme, sourit-il malicieusement. »

Chun sourit en réponse et prit congé, elle devait se rendre au travail.

En arrivant au 36 Quai des Orfèvres, Chun fut accueilli par une question de la part de Jacques Mareau :

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

-Bonjour, fit-elle. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonné.

-Tu étais chez Pierrick ?

-Non, il a travaillé toute la nuit. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-C'est la première fois que tu es en retard.

-Il en faut bien une. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

« Ainsi elle ne voulait pas dire où elle avait passé la nuit. Très bien, pensa Jacques. Alors je n'ai qu'à attendre. La journée n'est pas terminée. »

Le soleil était haut depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Pierrick Chaldo et Alastor Moody avaient déjà fouillé tout le quartier. La fatigue se faisait sentir.

« Nous devons rentrer, dit le Corbeau. Nous n'avons quasiment aucune chance de les trouver de jour. Nous reviendrons ce soir.

-Je dois la trouver, protesta Moody.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas combattre vous ne servez à rien. Franck a peut-être trouvé de nouvelles informations. Nous reviendrons ce soir. »

Moody accepta car il se rendit à l'évidence que ce jeune homme avait raison.

Ils transplanèrent au Département des Chasseurs où ils furent accueillis par Andreo Filipelli.

« Chaldo, tu as raté mademoiselle Yang-Li de peu, dit-il.

-Elle n'a rien dit ? demanda t-il.

-Non.

-Maldieu et Janis sont arrivés ?

-Oui. »

Filipelli regarda plus attentivement l'homme qui accompagnait le chasseur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Alastor Moody ! s'exclama t-il. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Andreo Filipelli ! fit Moody. Tu es encore dans les Chasseurs ?

-Plus ou moins, je m'occupe de l'accueil comme tu vois. C'est à toi qu'on pourrait dire que tu es encore en service. Et la retraite ?

-Bientôt je pense. Maintenant que Tu-sais-qui a disparu, je vais peut-être penser à ce qu'il reste de moi. Mais j'ai une dernière mission à remplir.

-Si tu fais équipe avec Chaldo, ça ne peut que bien se passer, c'est le meilleur élément des Chasseurs.

-Nous devons y aller, rappela Chaldo. »

Pierrick et Alastor allèrent directement au bureau de Charles Maldieu. Quand ils entrèrent, Maldieu fit appelé Suzanne Janis.

Moody connaissait Janis de réputation. Elle avait été une combattante hors pair et restait encore redoutable. Elle était l'une des rares femmes à avoir atteint le poste de chef de la section S. Moody savait que sa spécialité était les interrogatoires, elle était une extraordinaire legilimen.

Les yeux de Moody se posèrent ensuite sur Charles Maldieu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes se rencontraient. La première fois, cela remontait à presque quarante ans alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes et prometteuses recrues du combat contre les mages noirs. La première impression qu'eut Moody fut que Maldieu était intelligent, très intelligent. Peut-être trop. Mais surtout que cette intelligence avait quelque chose de dérangeante, comme-ci il était capable de tout pour atteindre son but. Même du pire. Moody n'ignorait pas que Maldieu avait grimpé les échelons à grande vitesse, devenant chef de la section S et ensuite du Département des Chasseurs en même pas vingt ans, alors que d'autres avec plus d'expérience et de scrupule auraient été plus à même d'occuper ces postes. Certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il avait participé à des expériences secrètes avec le Département Secret du Ministère français de la Magie il y a une quinzaine d'années. Ces rumeurs étaient nées à la suite de la mort mystérieuse du chef de la section S de l'époque et de plusieurs individus travaillant pour le Département Secret dont le fils d'un professeur de Beauxbâtons, mort quelques années après également. Moody avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement du nom de cet ancien chef de section : Pierre Iccorvus. Quelque chose comme ça. Ni du professeur : Antoine Fados ou Fagos peut-être. Bref, il y avait beaucoup trop de mystères et de morts dans le sillage du directeur des Chasseurs au goût de Moody.

« Alastor Moody, dit Maldieu en esquissant un léger sourire. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir un jour.

-C'est réciproque, fit Moody.

-A ce qu'il parait, on t'appelle MadEye maintenant. Je vois pourquoi.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu un bras, mais je ne crois pas qu'on m'ait raconté les circonstances exactes. C'était il y a combien de temps, quinze ans je crois.

-Tu es toi-même très marqué par tes combats contre les mages noirs.

-Mais toi tu étais déjà chef de ce département. Comment t'y es-tu pris pour te retrouver en première ligne ?

-C'était un jour sombre. On n'a pas le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet. De quel droit le Bureau des Aurors se permet d'envoyer en mission en France un des leurs sans demander l'autorisation au Ministère français ?

-Le Bureau n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je suis venu de ma seule initiative.

-Scrimgeour est au courant ?

-Je suis en vacances.

-Officiellement. Mais officieusement tu poursuis un assassin sur le territoire français et ton Ministère ne nous a pas prévenu de la présence de ce tueur ici.

-Tu sais, l'administration…fit Moody d'une voix lasse.

-Tu sais, tu peux me dire la vérité. Je me fous de toutes ces histoires de paperasses. Tout ce que je veux c'est que ce vampire soit arrêter le plus tôt possible.

-Cette vampire.

-Donc c'est bien une femme.

-On en n'est pas sûr, dit Pierrick. Nous avons rencontré un homme qui a protégé la vampire. Il nous a dit que nous ne poursuivions pas le coupable. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il y ait eut deux agressions suspectes avant-hier à Lille va dans le sens de la théorie selon laquelle il y ait deux vampires. Mais cet homme n'était pas un vampire. Le seul indice sur son identité est son image et son prénom : Anton. J'ai déjà confié ces éléments à Franck Vinol. »

Maldieu acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers Moody.

« Pourquoi poursuis-tu ce tueur jusqu'ici ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, répliqua Moody.

-Je peux très bien te faire reconduire en Angleterre et ajouter en plus un rapport au ministre Erwan Riliam qui se fera une joie de demander des explications à Cornelius Fudge. Et tu dois être au courant qu'il ne faudrait pas que le Sanglier s'énerve. »

Moody comprenait parfaitement. Cornelius Fudge, nommé récemment Ministre britannique de la Magie était un lâche et un sot. Il n'était qu'un bureaucrate sans envergure s'appuyant sans cesse sur les autres, ne voulant pas s'écarter des sentiers battus et ne voulant surtout pas prendre des risques pour sa carrière.

Erwan Riliam était tout autre. Le Ministre français de la Magie avait été nommé à ce poste pour ses prises de position draconiennes contre les mangemorts. Il était surnommé à juste titre « le Sanglier » à cause de sa volonté d'avancer sans jamais reculer, quelque soit la manière. Il était très intelligent et parvenait toujours à ses fins que se soit par la ruse ou par la force. Moody savait que les Chasseurs n'appréciaient que modérément leur ministre, sa politique sécuritaire allant à l'encontre de plusieurs principes qu'ils respectaient pour combattre les mages noirs de manière constructive et juste.

Moody savait que si Fudge se retrouvait confronté à Riliam dans une lutte d'influence et de diplomatie, même teintée de protocole, il se ferait laminé dés le premier round. Il se décida donc à dire la vérité. Mais il n'était pas assez bête pour le faire sans condition.

« Je dirai tout à une condition, dit Moody.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoique ce soit mais je t'écoute, dit Maldieu.

-Je ne veux pas d'une aide massive des Chasseurs. Je ne ferai équipe qu'avec ce jeune homme, fit-il en désignant Pierrick.

-Accordé.

-Si j'ai décidé de poursuivre cette vampire, c'est parce qu'elle a massacré James Hill et sa famille.

-James Hill ! C'était un mangemort !

-Non, un auror infiltré. Je l'avais formé moi-même. Et avec le temps, quand je n'ai eu plus rien à lui apprendre, nous sommes devenu ami. Je connaissais chaque membre de sa famille, j'étais le parrain de Anna, sa fille. Quand j'ai vu ce que lui avait fait subir cette… »

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche. Comment qualifier ce monstre ?

« Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire, finit-il.

-Je comprend, acquiesça Maldieu.

-Que vas-tu faire alors ?

-Te souhaité de bonnes vacances. Pierrick Chaldo te servira de guide dans ce département et dans la région de Lille. »


	9. Le Prêtre

**CHAPITRE IX : LE PRÊTRE**

Durant toute la journée, Jacques ne fit qu'observer le comportement de Chun. La jeune femme travaillait avec toujours autant de professionnalisme mais le vieux policier la connaissait assez bien pour remarquer qu'elle était distraite par moment. Elle devait penser à ce Pierrick Chaldo. Jacques y vit une ouverture.

« Tu penses à ton homme, fit-il.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Je ne peux rien te cacher.

-Tu t'inquiètes.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier matin. Il…

-Il a une mission. Pas la peine de répondre, j'ai compris qu'il était d'un service spécial de l'Etat. J'espère juste que tu n'es pas impliqué dans leurs affaires. Ça peut être dangereux.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de son affaire actuelle. Je crois que quelqu'un va mourir.

-Et tu espères que ce ne sera pas lui.

-Je sais, c'est égoïste. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir égoïste. C'est normal d'espérer que ceux à qui l'on tient survivent. »

Jacques retourna à son travail. Il n'apprendrait rien de cette façon, Chun était bien de trop intelligente pour se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il devait attendre les informations de son ami.

Un homme marchait dans les rues des quartiers ouvriers de Lille. Un homme en soutane noire, la peau de son cou portait une tache de naissance cramoisie, ses yeux étaient marrons et ses cheveux noirs entouraient le haut de son crâne dégarni. Il regardait de tous les côtés comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Son regard se porta sur un petit parc où jouaient innocemment des enfants. Il empli ses poumons, sentant avec délectation le doux parfum de la pureté enfantine. Aucun vice, aucunes ténèbres, rien que la pureté.

Les enfants riaient aux éclats, se balançant le plus loin possibles sur la balançoire, glissant sur le toboggan, construisant des châteaux dans le bac à sable, se courant après. Certains se cachaient derrières les arbres pour se murmurer des secrets. Une femme s'approcha du prêtre, une poussette vide la précédent.

« Bonjour mon père, dit-elle.

-Bonjour ma fille, fit-il avec un léger accent slave. Magnifique journée pour les enfants de Dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est la première fois que je vous vois par ici.

-Je ne suis que de passage dans cette ville. Je vais là où le Seigneur m'envoie. Mais j'aime m'arrêter pour observer l'innocence pure que représentent ces enfants. Vous en avez ?

-Oui, deux. Le plus jeune est là, dans le bac à sable, il a trois ans mais c'est déjà un petit garçon costaud. Ma fille a huit ans et elle est… Mais où est-elle passée encore ? Elle n'arrête pas de courir partout. Elle doit être encore entrain de jouer à cache-cache avec le petit Fred, le fils de nos voisins. Ils sont toujours ensembles, de vrais inséparables. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Le Prêtre regardait la mère avec un air assez sombre. Il sentait les relents de son âme lui emplir les narines. Non, ça ne venait pas d'elle mais de quelqu'un de proche d'elle. Quelqu'un dont l'âme était perverti. En temps normal, il aurait cherché l'origine de ce mal et l'aurait détruit au nom de son Dieu. Mais il avait déjà une proie de désigner.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je viens de me souvenir que je dois m'en aller. On m'attend. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi mon père. Où est passé cette Julie ? »

Le Prêtre passa sur un sentier près d'une zone boisée. Il entendit les murmures de deux enfants cachés dans les fourrés. Il s'arrêta en entendant le prénom Julie prononcé. Il sentit de nouveau cette odeur, ce mal nauséabond, cette perversion, mais cette fois-ci, elle était plus forte. Il ne pouvait laisser ce mal perdurer. C'était contraire à ses principes. Aux principes divins. Il quitta le sentier et s'enfonça discrètement dans le bois. Il découvrit deux enfants de huit ans cachés derrière un arbre. La fillette regardait derrière elle pour voir si sa mère ou quelqu'un d'autre n'arrivait pas. Le Prêtre sentait le péché émaner d'elle comme l'air vicié d'une décharge.

« Y a personne, souffla le garçon visiblement impatient. Allez, montre.

-D'accord mais après c'est à toi. »

La fillette commença à soulever sa jupe et allait descendre sa culotte quand le Prêtre décida d'intervenir.

A une vitesse surhumaine, il atteignit les deux enfants. La fillette arrêta son mouvement à mi-cuisse. Elle venait d'être éclaboussée par un liquide chaud, à l'odeur cuivrée. Elle passa sa main sur son front et vit le sang ocre collé à sa main. Ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur et de larmes. Elle regarda son ami, son corps toujours debout n'avait plus de tête. Elle suivit le petit cadavre des yeux quand il s'effondra à côté de son visage aux yeux encore ouverts, sa dernière expression d'excitation curieuse gravé dans ses traits.

« Tu lui as mis le vice de la luxure dans la tête, dit le Prêtre. Un enfant innocent comme lui. Tu n'es pas humaine, tu es un succube, je t'ai reconnu. Tu ne vis que pour tourmenter les âmes pures et leur insuffler le péché de chair. Tu vas retourner en Enfer, démon. »

La fillette était encore paralysée par l'effroi quand le Prêtre abattit sa lame sur elle.

Le prêtre quitta le parc le cœur léger en ayant la satisfaction d'avoir fait reculé le mal. Il n'entendit même pas la mère appelé sa fille, son jeune fils dans sa poussette.

Après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, la mère inquiète à en pleurer interpela une patrouille de police qui passait près du parc. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le parc et ses alentours furent ratissés. L'agent de police qui trouva les deux corps n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il manqua de tomber dans les pommes et ressortit titubant du bosquet. Il ne pouvait plus exprimer une parole et désigna la direction en titubant. La mère ne pouvait y croire quand le commissaire de police vint lui annoncer la tragédie. Elle hurla, s'étouffa et perdit conscience, prise de convulsions. Elle dut être évacuée aux urgences.

Un moineau sautait de branche en branche au dessus de la scène de crime. Les enquêteurs ne l'avaient même pas remarqué car ils avaient autre chose à penser et, de plus, il ne chantait pas malgré le soleil. Comme si il comprenait la gravité de la situation. Le moineau s'approcha plus que ses congénères. Il parut observé quelques instants et s'envola, sortant du bosquet. Il se dirigea vers la foule de badauds qui se demandaient ce qui s'était passé. Le moineau se posa sur l'épaule de Yann Firvel qui se tenait à l'écart. L'oiseau chantonna quelques notes stridentes et repartit.

Yann Firvel avait le visage grave. Un sentiment de colère bouillait dans ses tripes. Il avait prévenu que cela risquait d'arriver. Que ça arriverait. Il jetterait la vérité à la face de son chef sans prendre de gant. Et tout de suite. Yann Firvel, ne jetant pas un regard aux de civières portant de petits sacs noirs qui passèrent près de lui, entra dans une impasse et disparut.

Les yeux emplis de colère, il entra dans le bureau de son supérieur sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Firvel ! s'exclama le quadragénaire aux allures autoritaires. De quel droit entrez-vous ici sans…

-Arrêtez le Prêtre, coupa Firvel.

-Fidonoff est le plus à même de remplir cette mission.

-C'est un malade ! Sa place est dans un hôpital ou en tôle ! Voir les deux !

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a tué des innocents. Encore. Je vous avais prévenu. Ce type est incontrôlable. Il tue sans motif autre que sa connerie de foi déficiente. Deux gosses ! Voila ses victimes ! Deux gosses d'à peine huit ans ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de mourir sous sa lame ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas la vampire qui les a tués ?

-Ils n'ont pas été vidés de leur sang et surtout, ils ont été tués en pleine journée.

-Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Une autre victime a été retrouvée, vidée de son sang.

-Où ?

-A Valenciennes. Elle a dû y arriver juste avant l'aube, s'est nourri et se cache en attendant le crépuscule. Fidonoff est déjà au courant. Il continue à nous obéir.

-Et combien de morts y aura-t-il entre Lille et Valenciennes ? »

Firvel se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

« Où allez-vous Firvel ?

-M'assuré qu'il ne tuera pas d'autres innocents.

-Faites ça, mais ne l'empêcher pas d'accomplir sa mission. »

Firvel ne répondit pas, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il devait déjà prévenir Chaldo de la position de la vampire.

Assya attendait la protection des ténèbres de la nuit dans un coin ombragé d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Elle avait fui le soir où ce sorcier l'avait attaqué, obéissant à Anton. Elle espérait qu'il la retrouve vite. Avec lui, elle se sentait protégé. Certes, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Mais qu'importe. Elle voulait juste être près de lui. Essayer de changer son sourire triste en un sourire heureux. Lui faire oublier un peu la tragédie qui marquait son passé. Elle aussi en avait souffert. Après tout, Elya était sa sœur mais elle était encore trop jeune à l'époque pour se rendre compte. Elle avait grandi depuis. Et l'Amour était né dans son cœur, comme dans celui de sa sœur il y a longtemps. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue, jamais Anton ne la verrait comme une femme dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Pourrait-il seulement tomber amoureux de nouveau ? Tout ce qui la consolait, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas à son sort.

Une porte grinça, laissant entrer un flot de lumière solaire. Assya se leva en espérant voir Anton passer l'embrasure. Son sourire s'effaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une bande de voyous cherchant sûrement un endroit où fumer un joint tranquille. Elle se blottit dans l'ombre, espérant passer inaperçu. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les voyous s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Bah alors ma petite, fit l'un d'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans un endroit pareil, jolie comme t'es. Viens donc avec nous, on a de quoi s'amuser.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle.

-Je crois que t'as pas pigé, on te laisse pas vraiment le choix. Viens t'amuser avec nous. »

Ils s'approchèrent, menaçant, une étincelle d'avidité brillant dans leurs yeux.

Assya se leva et cracha comme un animal enragé, montrant ses dents. Les loubards prirent peur mais celui qui semblait être leur chef ne se démonta pas. Il sortit un couteau. Certains de ses compagnons sortirent des couteaux, d'autres des chaînes, un se saisit d'une barre de fer qui traînait par terre. Les coups allaient pleuvoir. Mais deux des voyous s'effondrèrent KO. Anton était là. Assya sentit tout de suite une chaleur emplir ses tripes. Les trois loubards restant se tournèrent vers lui.

Le premier se jeta, brandissant sa barre de fer. Anton frappa d'un coup de pied latéral dans les côtes. Un deuxième voulut le frapper en faisant tournoyer sa chaîne. Les maillons s'enroulèrent autour du bras d'Anton. L'homme aux cheveux blancs tira brutalement le voyou à lui et l'allongea pour plus du compte d'un coup de coude à la mâchoire. Le premier revint à l'assaut. Cette fois-ci, Anton l'assomma d'un coup de pied en pleine tête. Il ne restait plus que le chef de la bande. Il s'élança, son couteau en avant pour planter le mystérieux sauveur. Mais ce dernier dégaina une rapière, plaçant la pointe de son épée sous sa gorge. Le voyou lâcha son couteau en signe de reddition. Anton l'assomma d'un coup de pied au visage.

Anton rangea son épée et s'avança vers Assya. La vampire lui sauta dans les bras. Anton ne lui rendit pas son étreinte mais il souffla :

« Tu vas bien ? Ces sorciers ne t'ont pas retrouvé ?

-Ces ?

-Ils étaient deux.

-Tu ne les as pas tués ?

-Ils ne font que leur travail. Ils se sont juste trompés de cible. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Assya desserra son étreinte et recula sans oser lever les yeux vers Anton. Devait-elle lui avouer son erreur ?

« Je sais déjà que Edimus est impliqué, dit Anton.

-Je voulais l'arrêter, avoua Assya. Je voulais montrer que j'étais capable de le faire.

-Tu n'as rien besoin de prouver à ton père. »

Assya ne dit rien durant quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait donc pas : ce n'était pas à son père qu'elle voulait prouver de quoi elle était capable.

« Edimus est une honte pour notre peuple, reprit-elle. Il doit être éliminé.

-Cet auror et ce chasseur vont sûrement s'en occuper.

-Tu sais bien qu'ils croient que c'est moi qui aie massacré cette famille à Londres. Je me suis faite piéger par Edimus. Il m'avait repéré. En tuant cette famille, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il a payé une dette d'honneur qu'il avait contracté auprès d'un mangemort et il a détourné les soupçons sur moi. Comment allons-nous faire ?

-Ton père m'a envoyé pour te ramener. Je m'occuperais d'Edimus après.

-C'est lui qui t'a envoyé.

-Oui. Il veut que tu rentres vivante. »

Assya était déçue. Il n'était pas venu pour elle. Il n'était venu que pour respecter ce serment qui le liait à son père. Anton se tourna vers les voyous gisants sur le sol.

« Tu devrais manger un peu, dit-il. »

Assya ne répondit pas mais s'approcha d'un des délinquants. L'arrivée d'Anton lui avait fait oublier qu'elle avait faim. Anton la fixait d'un regard sans expression alors qu'elle plongeait ses canines dans le cou de sa victime.


	10. Les Mystères des Chasseurs

**CHAPITRE X : LES MYSTERES DES CHASSEURS**

Alastor Moody avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Ces quelques jours de recherche à la poursuite de cette vampire l'avait beaucoup fatigué. Il se rendait compte à quel point il avait vieilli. Il serait temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre collective où s'alignaient une vingtaine de couchettes. D'ordinaire, elle servait pour les équipes de la section AI qui étaient d'alerte. Il regarda en direction de la couchette où s'était allongé quelques heures plus tôt Pierrick Chaldo. Mais le jeune homme n'était plus là. Moody ne s'inquiéta pas et se leva.

L'auror sortit dans le couloir. Il fut interpelé par Andreo Filipelli. L'agent d'accueil lui tendit une tasse de thé.

« A moins que tu ne préfères du café, fit Filipelli.

-Non, c'est très bien. Où est Chaldo ?

-Je crois qu'il est à la section IRIA pour voir les avancés de Vinol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur ce Chaldo ?

-C'est notre meilleur élément. Cela faisait des années qu'on n'avait pas vu un tel agent. Depuis Pierrick Corvus en faite, tu te souviens, un ancien chef de la section S, mort il y a quinze ans. »

Corvus, c'était donc ce nom qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce matin.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, dit Moody.

-Chaldo lui ressemble beaucoup, y compris physiquement. C'est d'ailleurs une drôle de coïncidence qu'il porte le même prénom.

-Attend, fit Moody réfléchissant. Chaldo, il y a eut un chasseur s'appelant comme ça.

-Le père de Pierrick Chaldo : Gilles Chaldo. Ainsi que sa femme Françoise. Ils étaient tous les deux à la IRIA. Mais finalement, ils ont décidé d'arrêter. Juste après la mort de Corvus d'ailleurs. Françoise Chaldo a décidé de se consacrer à son fils. Et Gilles a demandé un poste de représentant du Ministère à l'étranger. Ils se sont retrouvés en Chine. Ils ont été tués lors du massacre de la communauté magique chinoise en 1978. Pierrick est le seul à avoir survécu. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans et il a vu ses parents et la fille qu'il aimait mourir sous ses yeux d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté. Durant des années, depuis son rapatriement jusqu'à il y a quelques temps seulement, il n'a jamais souri. Il est entré aux Chasseurs quasi immédiatement, a fait un bref passage à la section AI mais étant trop solitaire et au vu de ses excellentes capacités, il est passé à la S.

-Que lui est-il arrivé récemment pour qu'il change ?

-Il est tombé amoureux. D'une jeune policière moldue s'appelant Chun Yang-Li. Une femme charmante. Elle passe souvent. Elle a même participé à une de nos missions. Tu as dû en entendre parler, le meurtre à Beauxbâtons.

-Merci pour le thé. A plus tard. »

Moody repensa à tous ce que venait de lui dire Filipelli. Pierrick Corvus était mort il y a quinze ans. L'époque où les rumeurs d'implication de Maldieu dans des expériences du Département Secret commençaient à se répandre. Où plusieurs membres de ce département moururent étrangement. L'époque où il avait perdu un bras alors qu'il était déjà chef du Département des Chasseurs. Et les Chaldo ? Ils avaient quitté les Chasseurs à la même époque. Etait-ce lié ? Et qu'est-ce que cela cachait ?

Moody repoussa ses interrogations sur ce sujet. Il n'était pas là pour fouiner dans les secrets de Maldieu. Il était là dans un but précis : arrêter cette vampire. Lui faire payer son crime. Il rejoignit Pierrick Chaldo dans le bureau de Franck Vinol. Celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur cet Anton.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce type, avoua t-il. J'ai demandé des infos au Ministère transylvanien mais ils n'ont rien sur lui. Aucun Anton correspondant à son signalement.

-Il n'est peut-être pas transylvanien, dit Moody.

-C'est vrai, mais alors je saurais encore moins où chercher. Sur l'image que tu m'as laissé, Pierrick, il parle en transylvanien. Il ne dit rien d'extraordinaire, juste « va t-en ». Par contre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur cette vampire. Elle s'appelle Assya Sornas. Elle est la fille d'un des seigneurs vampire les plus influents auprès du Haut Conseil de la Nation Vampire. Elle est portée disparue depuis le mois de novembre.

-Après la chute de Voldemort, dit Pierrick. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas alliée des mangemorts.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, contredit Moody. Elle a pu agir avec les mangemorts transylvaniens et quand Vous-savez-qui a disparu, elle a respecté une quelconque dette d'honneur et s'est rendu en Grande-Bretagne.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Franck. Les vampires s'étant ralliés du côté de Vous-savez-qui ont été obligé de quitter leurs pays d'origine. Les clans et surtout le Haut Conseil les ont chassés implacablement, en accords avec les Ministères de ces pays. Et le seigneur Sornas est certes connu pour ne pas aimer la proximité des humains, sauf pour les repas, mais il respecte les lois et les accords. Et il est du genre pointilleux sur les questions d'honneur. Si ça fille avait été une renégate, il l'aurait tuée lui-même.

-Alors que faisait-elle à Londres ? Du shopping ?

-En faite, en discutant avec un de nos homologues d'Europe centrale, j'ai appris qu'après la guerre, le Ministère transylvanien et le Haut Conseil avait créé en commun des unités spécialement prévus pour combattre ces vampires renégats. Il y a un an, Assya a présenté sa candidature, mais elle fut rejetée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Officiellement, parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Officieusement, c'est son père qui a utilisé son influence pour qu'elle soit refusée.

-Un vampire qui protège ses enfants ! On aura tout entendu.

-Vous n'y connaissez vraiment pas grand-chose en vampire. Ils ont beau être un peu plus sinistres et sadiques que nous. Ils sont en fait assez proches de nous. Et puis ça se comprend qu'il veuille la protéger. Il a déjà perdu une fille par le passé, Elya, morte il y a quatre siècles.

-C'est vrai qu'ils vivent longtemps ces suceurs de sang.

-Assya a prêt de cinq cents ans vous savez.

-Donc, il y aurait un autre vampire, dit Pierrick. Un vampire dont nous ignorons tout.

-J'ai demandé aux transylvaniens de nous envoyer une liste des vampires renégats dont ils ignorent la localisation. Je ne sais pas si ça va nous aider. »

Pierrick réfléchit. La seule piste qu'ils possédaient encore était Assya et son mystérieux protecteur Anton. Les retrouver permettrait de comprendre enfin toute cette histoire. Puis il pensa à une autre voie :

« Et le seigneur Sornas, fit-il. Pourrais-tu prendre contact avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il sait ?

-C'est possible, dit Franck. S'il accepte de me parler. Tu penses qu'il a envoyé cet Anton, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est la seule explication logique pour le faite que le Ministère transylvanien ignore tout de lui. Le Haut Conseil vampire doit avoir ses propres services. Anton travaille peut-être même directement pour Sornas.

-Je vais essayer.

-Pierrick ! lança une voix. »

Chun était entrée en oubliant de frapper. Même si elle souriait, Pierrick vit qu'elle n'était pas contente. Il laissa Moody et Vinol et sortit.

« C'est donc elle la moldue dont m'a parlé Filipelli, dit MadEye.

-Chun ? fit Franck. C'est quelqu'un de génial. Ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvé ces deux la.

-C'est tout de même dangereux d'impliquer une moldue dans les affaires des Chasseurs.

-Lors de l'affaire Sazeau, Maldieu lui a donné le choix. Elle a choisi d'accompagner Pierrick malgré l'avis de celui-ci.

-J'espère qu'elle ne compte pas nous accompagner. On ne va pas dans une école cette fois-ci. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple assassin que nous poursuivons. »

Pierrick entraîna Chun dans un vestiaire désert de la section AI. Sitôt la porte fermée, il se tourna vers elle.

« Chun, tu ne devrais pas venir ici quand je suis en mission, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle indomptable. Il n'y a aucun risque ici. Je voulais juste te voir. Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette affaire va durer encore. Je viendrais te voir dés que ce sera fini. »

Pierrick l'embrassa. Plus pour l'empêcher d'en rajouter que pour sentir ses douces lèvres contre les siennes. Mais rapidement, il la serra contre lui pour accentuer le baiser. Ce fut Chun qui rompit le contact. Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'ai…j'ai mauvais pressentiment, dit-elle. Je ne la sens pas cette affaire. Je sens que quelqu'un va mourir.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est un métier dangereux. Mais je dois le faire. Je ne mourrais pas, je te le promets. J'ai encore du travail et des choses à découvrir.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais lors de mon affrontement contre Malgéus au mois de janvier, il a laissé entendre certaines choses.

-Quoi ?

-Que celui qui possède le Grimoire de Malchauzen est un ennemi pire que lui si c'est possible. Et qu'il a toujours réussi à se cacher jusqu'à maintenant. Si Malgéus a dit vrai, il peut être n'importe où.

-Et s'il a mentit ?

-Nous ne pouvons le savoir. Dans le doute, nous devons faire comme-ci c'était vrai. Je dois y aller.

-Pierrick, arrêta Chun. Fais attention. »

Pierrick lui sourit légèrement et sortit. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce que Malgéus lui avait fait comprendre sur ses parents. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Pierrick et Moody repartirent pour Lille. Chun ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Elle voulait d'abord comprendre un peu plus la situation. Franck lui expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert jusqu'à maintenant. Elle voulait aider mais ignorait comment, à part se plonger dans d'épais grimoires qui étaient écrits en latin, grec ou d'autres langues mortes ou étranges qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis, Franck lui avait dit que maintenant qu'ils en savaient assez sur les Vampires, il devait faire des recherches sur Assya Sornas et son mystérieux protecteur. Un travail de flic qu'elle connaissait bien mais qu'elle ne pouvait appliquer dans le monde des sorciers.

Ce fut un peu déprimée par son impuissance que Chun se dirigea vers la sortie du Ministère. Elle fut surprise de voir la jeune Angelina Armose marcher vers l'entrée des visiteurs. D'habitude, les sorciers travaillant venaient au Ministère en transplanant, et les visiteurs sorciers par le réseau de cheminée. Seuls les visiteurs issus de la communauté moldue passait par l'entrée secrète. La jeune fille s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Vous partez ? fit-elle.

-Oui, répondit Chun. Pierrick est déjà parti et j'ai travaillé toute la journée, je suis fatiguée. Pourquoi passez-vous par ici au lieu de transplaner ou de passer par la cheminée ?

-Je viens d'emménager à Paris, ma cheminée n'est pas encore reliée au réseau. Et tant que je ne suis qu'en formation, interdiction de transplaner pour venir au travail. En attendant, je suis obligé de passer par là.

-Je vais vous laissez aller travailler. »

Chun allait reprendre son chemin vers sa voiture quand elle vit quelqu'un marcher vers elles. Bien que ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite cet individu, Chun savait qu'elle le connaissait, cette silhouette lui était familière. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle reconnut Yann Firvel.

« Firvel ? fit-elle. Yann Firvel !

-Bonjour Chun, ça va ? fit-il simplement.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Angelina visiblement curieuse.

-Je m'appelle Yann Firvel, je suis, disons, une connaissance de Pierrick et Chun. Et vous êtes ?

-Angelina Armose, une collègue de Pierrick.

-Enchanté.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? questionna Chun.

-Je souhaitais voir Pierrick. Savez-vous où il est ?

-A Lille.

-Il poursuit encore cette vampire ?

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'écria Angelina.

-Il se trompe d'endroit, la vampire n'est plus à Lille, elle est à Valenciennes, dit-il sans relever la remarque d'Angelina. Et j'ai autre chose à lui dire.

-A propos de quoi ? De celui qui est avec la vampire ? fit Chun.

-La vampire est accompagnée ? Je l'ignorais. J'y vais.

-Vous pouvez m'emmener ?

-Non, c'est bien de trop dangereux, je suis sûr que Pierrick a dû vous le dire.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai un pressentiment. Je sens que cette affaire va mal finir pour quelqu'un.

-Raison de plus. Il ne faudrait pas que ça soit vous. Restez ici et attendez. Ça vaut mieux. Je ne peux rien pour vous, ajouta t-il en voyant la mine dépitée de Chun. Désolé. »

Yann Firvel s'éloigna, disparaissant à l'angle de la rue. Chun était visiblement déçue. Angelina se tourna vers elle.

« On peut y aller, dit-elle. Allons le prévenir toutes les deux. »

Chun observa la jeune fille. Ce ne devait pas être une proposition désintéressée, elle n'était pas du genre à aider sans recevoir la moindre compensation. Elle devait guetter une occasion de marquer des points avec Pierrick. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'elle et Pierrick se disputent jusqu'à se quitter ? Cette idée traversa l'esprit de Chun. Mais elle devait sauter sur cette possibilité de pouvoir s'assurer que Pierrick allait bien.

Chaldo et Moody avait cherché sans succès dans tous les coins et recoins de Lille. Pierrick émit l'idée que la vampire et Anton avaient quitté Lille.

« Si c'est le cas, comment allons-nous les retrouver ? grogna Moody. Vous avez des indics dans cette ville.

-Non, répondit Pierrick. Mais je sais où en trouver. »

Pierrick guida Moody jusqu'à un bar d'allure miteuse vu de l'extérieur. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux. La décoration faisait penser au bar des mineurs dans le film « Germinal » en plus sombre à cause de l'absence de fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les clients murmuraient en les regardant. Ils devaient faire la même chose à chaque qu'une nouvelle tête entrait ici.

Pierrick et Moody allèrent tout droit vers le comptoir de bois gris. Le patron, les yeux jaunis par l'alcool et la peau pendante, vint pour prendre leur commande.

« Nous voulons savoir si vous avez entendu parler d'une vampire et d'un homme aux cheveux blancs parlant une langue étrangère ? demanda directement Pierrick.

-Ch'uis pas là pour répondre aux questions, fit le patron, découvrant des dents gâtées. Ch'uis là pour servir à boire.

-Et moi je suis là pour avoir des réponses, dit Pierrick en sortant sa carte de chasseur. Alors vous répondez ou je devrais me montrer plus percutant. »

Les yeux noirs de Pierrick glacèrent le sang du patron.

« Je ne sais rien, se défendit-il en haussant la voix, s'attirant les regards des clients. Je vous le jure.

-Je recherche des renseignements sur une vampire et un homme aux cheveux blancs l'accompagnant, lança Pierrick à l'assistance. Quelqu'un a-t-il des informations ? »

Le silence était impénétrable. Personne ne voulait parler. La seule voix qui s'éleva fut pour dire :

« On n'est pas des balances ! Cassez-vous ! On ne parle pas aux chasseurs ! »

Pierrick s'avança vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était un homme au visage maigre et aux yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites. Il leva un regard haineux vers le chasseur.

« Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? fit Pierrick.

-Dégage ! s'écria le client. Je ne parle pas aux chasseurs.

-Vous allez me parler, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Je me demande bien comment.

-Je suis en droit de vous arrêter si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions.

-Essayez seulement. »

Pierrick fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette. Le client se leva d'un coup en repoussant le chasseur en arrière. Il porta la main à sa poche pour en sortir se baguette. A peine l'eut-il sortie, qu'il se prit un coup de pied retourné dans le poignet qui l'obligea à la lâcher. Le client ne put réagir quand Pierrick l'allongea d'un coup de pied circulaire dans le crâne.

Les autres clients et le patron n'osèrent plus faire un bruit quand Pierrick fit sortir le client assommé en le faisant léviter, suivi de Moody. Il le laissa tomber dans la rue et agita sa baguette au dessus de lui pour le réveiller. Le client lança un regard maintenant apeuré au Corbeau.

« Maintenant je t'écoute, dit Pierrick d'une voix froide.

-J'ai cru entendre dire qu'une vampire avait quitté la ville, dit-il, la peur faisant trembler sa voix. Elle serait partie vers Valenciennes. C'est tout ce que je sais ! Je vous le jure !

-Casse-toi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit à toute jambe. Le chasseur et l'auror disparurent pour se rendre à Valenciennes.


	11. Anton VanKarus

**CHAPITRE XI : ANTON VANKARUS**

Chun et Angelina apparurent à Lille. Elles se mirent tout de suite en quête de Pierrick et Moody. Elles ne pouvaient savoir qu'ils avaient déjà quitté la ville. Dans le but de découvrir la cachette de la vampire, Angelina avait étudié à fond le plan de la ville. Elles allèrent voir diverses usines et entrepôts désaffectés mais il n'y avait aucune trace ni de la vampire ni des deux agents. Cette absence de résultat après plusieurs heures de recherche aggrava le sentiment de malaise de Chun. Malgré ça, elle parvint à réfléchir posément.

« Et s'ils avaient découvert par eux-mêmes que la vampire a quitté Lille, suggéra t-elle.

-C'est possible, acquiesça Angelina. Alors nous perdons notre temps ici. Nous devrions rentrer à Paris. Surtout que je n'ai pas prévenu monsieur Vinol. Je vais me faire engueuler pour mon troisième jour de travail !

-Je ne veux pas rentrer. J'ai toujours ce mauvais pressentiment. Je veux…

-Vous voulez aller à Valenciennes, finit la jeune fille.

-Je peux sûrement m'y rendre par mes propres moyens.

-Allons-y. Ça ira plus vite en transplanant. »

Moody et Chaldo fouillait maintenant les bas-quartiers de Valenciennes. Il était étrange de constater que quelque soit la ville, l'aspect de ces quartiers ne changeaient pas. Toujours les mêmes rues sales, les mêmes murs noirs de pollution, les mêmes tas d'ordures s'amoncelant dans les caniveaux, les mêmes regards sombres et résignés. C'était là plus que tout ailleurs où le monde des Moldus et celui des Sorciers se rejoignaient le plus intimement. Dans ces ruelles sans éclairage, des échanges entre les deux mondes se faisaient sans qu'aucune autorité ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Le décret international sur le Secret Magique y dévoilait ses limites.

Pierrick n'avait compris le sens réel de cette loi qu'à son retour en France. En Chine, avant la disparition du Ministère chinois de la Magie, elle n'était pas appliquée. Les moldus connaissant et acceptant l'existence des sorciers parmi eux depuis des millénaires. De même le décret de restriction de la magie chez les sorciers dit de premier cycle n'existait pas dans l'ancien Empire du milieu. Pourquoi interdire aux jeunes sorciers de mettre leur connaissance en pratique en dehors de l'école ? Certains adultes étant beaucoup plus irresponsables que certains adolescents.

Pierrick dut s'adapter à ces différences culturelles. Bien que français de sang et de naissance, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces premières années dans l'Hexagone. Il se sentait chinois de cœur. Lorsqu'il dut quitter cette terre orientale où il avait grandi, il se sentit comme arracher de chez lui. Mais il n'avait plus rien à y faire. Ses parents y étaient morts. Ses amis qui avaient survécu avaient fui dans d'autres pays. Et Su, son premier grand Amour s'était endormi d'un sommeil éternel et sans retour.

« Il y a sûrement un moyen de trouver cette vampire plus vite, dit Moody. On pourrait encore aller voir dans un de ses bars malfamés.

-Ils ne doivent pas être en ville depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il y ait des rumeurs de leur présence en ville pour le moment, dit Pierrick. Mais je peux accélérer les recherches en quadrillant la ville par les airs. Continuez au sol. Je vous appelle si je trouve quelque chose. Faîte de même. »

Pierrick se transforma en corbeau et s'envola. Moody regarda l'oiseau noir disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Pierrick vola de perchoir en perchoir, s'arrêtant pour essayer de repérer la vampire ou son protecteur. Une fois de plus, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Yann Firvel s'approchait sans sourire. Quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Pierrick le sentait. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu, le mystérieux Firvel avait toujours son sourire léger, comme s'il prenait tout avec humour. Mais là son air était grave.

Pierrick reprit son apparence humaine.

« Que se passe t-il ? demanda t-il directement.

-Je t'ai cherché à Lille pour te prévenir que la vampire avait changé de ville, dit-il. Mais je vois que vous l'avez compris tout seul.

-Il y autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est vrai. C'est le Prêtre. Il est aussi ici.

-Je ne l'ai pas repéré.

-Il sait se cacher jusqu'au moment d'agir. Se déplacer sans être vu. Il traque le mal sans relâche. Enfin, ce qu'il appelle le mal. Mais souvent, son esprit tordu se trompe de cible. Tue-le si tu le rencontres. N'ais pas de pitié.

-Qu'a-t-il fait pour te mettre ainsi en colère ?

-Ce matin, à Lille. Il a tué deux enfants. Deux enfants innocents. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont mes chefs dans la tête pour laisser un tel monstre en liberté. Ils considèrent que l'élimination de la vampire vaut la mort de deux enfants qui jouaient dans un parc.

-Je comprends ta colère.

-J'ai vu Chun. Elle voulait m'accompagner quand je lui ais dit que je devais te voir. Je l'ai laissé à Paris, ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci. Je dois reprendre les recherches. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

-Ma mission est d'observer.

-Quand je découvrirais pour qui tu travailles, je me demande si tu seras un allié ou un ennemi.

-Qui sait ? sourit Firvel. »

Dans un autre quartier, le Prêtre parcourait les rues à la recherche de sa cible. Ces rues puaient le mal et le vice à plein nez. S'il avait le temps, il tuerait chaque individu qu'il croisait. Car chacun refoulait le mal à différent niveau. Une purification par le Feu Divin s'avérerait utile. Il devait retenir ses pulsions. Sa cible était un démon bien plus terrible que ces âmes égarées.

Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'un homme aux yeux exorbités s'approcha de lui. Une silhouette gracile légèrement vêtue se tenait derrière lui. La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

« Monsieur recherche de la compagnie je suppose, dit l'homme. Cette jeune fille sait tout faire, même des choses que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Tout ça pour votre plaisir. »

Le Prêtre ne répondit pas. Il fixait le proxénète d'un regard vide et sombre.

« Oh ! Je vois, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas ce genre de plaisir que recherche monsieur. J'ai aussi ce jeune garçon à vous proposer. »

Un jeune garçon pas plus âgé que la fille s'approcha. Il avait l'air maladif. Son tee-shirt en haillon et son jean sale le rendait pitoyable.

« Toujours pas ? Alors peut-être une bonne dose. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, de l'héro, de la coke,… A quoi tu te shootes ? »

Le Prêtre s'approcha du dealer. Ce dernier se crispa, les yeux encore plus exorbités. Un filet de sang coulait sur le bitume sal.

« Tu n'es que de la vermine, chuchota le Prêtre. Tu fais commerce de la chair et du vice. Seul la mort peut racheter tes crimes. Que Dieu te prenne en pitié. »

D'un geste vif, le Prêtre éventra le dealer. Ses viscères se déversèrent sur le sol. Il tomba à genoux et s'allongea, face dans ses restes en charpies ensanglantées.

Le Prêtre s'avança vers les deux adolescents. Le jeune garçon se jeta à ses pieds.

« Merci monsieur, dit-il. Merci. Vous nous avez libérés.

-C'est ma mission, fit le Prêtre. Je dois purifier ce monde du mal qui le gangrène. Ma mission ne s'arrêtera que quand le monde ne sera habité que par des âmes pures. C'est la mission que m'a donné le Seigneur. »

Le Prêtre abattit sa lame dans la nuque de l'adolescent, le décapitant net. La jeune fille était figée de terreur alors que le Prêtre se désintéressait du cadavre du garçon pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Nous sommes innocents, supplia t-elle. Nous n'étions que ses objets. Je vous en supplie. Je ne voulais pas. Il m'a forcée. Il me battait si je refusais. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Dieu seul peut juger de tes actes. Je t'envoie devant lui.

-NON ! »

Le hurlement n'arrêta pas le bras du Prêtre. Il transperça le cœur de la jeune fille. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle bascula en arrière et s'effondra dans la saleté stagnante de la rue.

Le Prêtre s'agenouilla, joignant ses mains en signe de prière.

« Seigneur Dieu, pardonne à ses âmes égarées si telle est ta volonté. Je ne suis que ton humble instrument dans l'Armageddon[1]. Que ta volonté guide mes pas et mes gestes dans ma mission divine jusqu'à l'Apocalypse. »

Abandonnant les cadavres sanguinolents, le Prêtre reprit son chemin et ses recherches.

Anton vérifia les alentours de l'entrepôt avant de laisser Assya en sortir. Ils devaient reprendre la route pour la Transylvanie au plus vite. Il se devait de le faire. Il avait juré obéissance au Seigneur Sornas. Mais c'était surtout en souvenir d'Elya qu'il le faisait. Ses pensées vagabondèrent longtemps en arrière. A l'époque, Assya n'était qu'une petite vampire.

A l'époque, il travaillait pour le gouvernement magique transylvanien alors en guerre contre la Nation Vampire. La guerre approchait de sa fin. Les pourparlers de paix étaient en bonne voie. Les deux parties se félicitaient de voir ce conflit se terminer. Mais la Nation Vampire était déchiré par un schisme en son sein. Une partie de sa population ne souhaitait pas la fin de la guerre. Certains étant liés au clan Sornas, les transylvaniens y envoyèrent leur meilleur chasseur de vampire : Anton VanKarus. Il n'était pas sûr de l'implication totale du clan Sornas. Le Seigneur Sornas était certes connu pour être rude, mais également pour avoir l'Honneur comme qualité première et vouloir la survie de son peuple avant tout. Il était d'ailleurs un des acteurs majeurs des pourparlers. Les dirigeants du Ministère se montraient prudents car il fut aussi un stratège implacable au plus fort de la guerre.

VanKarus infiltra l'entourage des Sornas. C'est la qu'il la rencontra : Elya Sornas, la fille ainé du Seigneur du clan. Une femme magnifique, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, une peau pâle comme de la porcelaine, des yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge. Ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas l'avidité pour le sang que certains vampires possédaient. Ils étaient pétillants de vie tout en conservant une profondeur insondable. Anton VanKarus eut le coup de foudre pour elle dés le premier regard. Il la séduisit. Leur histoire devait demeurer secrète. Elle était la fille d'un Seigneur Vampire, son héritière à la tête du clan. Il était un chasseur de vampire, même si la guerre touchait à sa fin.

Ils voulaient s'enfuir. Partir pour un pays où la guerre n'existait pas. Un pays où personne ne les connaissait, où ils pourraient vivre en paix. Mais leur projet fut découvert. Un cousin d'Elya qui avait le projet de la demander en mariage auprès de son père pour ainsi s'emparer du clan découvrit leur relation et leur projet. Il était surtout un des partisans de la continuation de la guerre. Ce vampire sanguinaire, Arcudral Sornas, les dénonça auprès du Seigneur. Ils durent s'enfuir mais le délateur les rattrapa. Le Seigneur comprit trop tard son erreur de faire confiance à son neveu et lança ses hommes à la poursuite d'Arcudral.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Arcudral, ne pouvant avoir Elya, l'avait tuée. Anton VanKarus, emporté par sa rage, livra un combat sans merci contre le vampire. Et bien que blessé gravement, il parvint à venger celle qu'il aimait. Quand les hommes du Seigneur arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que le cadavre d'Arcudral et à côté, Anton étreignant une dernière fois le corps sans vie d'Elya.

Anton fut mené devant le Seigneur Sornas. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans un monde où Elya n'était plus. Il supplia le Seigneur de le tuer. Mais ce dernier refusa cet ultime souhait. Il usa de sorcellerie vampirique pour maudire l'âme d'Anton VanKarus. Anton se vit octroyer la longévité des Vampires. Mais ce fut pour souffrir éternellement. Tourmenté par le souvenir d'Elya. Il disparut du monde des Sorciers. Il entra au service du Seigneur Sornas, jurant de veiller sur le peuple Vampire des menaces de ceux, humains ou vampires, qui souhaitaient le retour de la guerre.

Le temps avait passé depuis. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis. Son âme suintait la peine comme le sang d'une plaie. Il avait vu grandir Assya. Elle était devenue aussi belle que sa sœur. Mais elle n'était pas elle. Jamais aucune ne pourrait remplacer Elya.

La voie était libre. Anton retourna chercher Assya. Mais quand il rentra, la vampire n'était pas seule. Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient avec elle.

* * *

[1] Dans le Kabbale, il s'agit de la guerre éternelle entre Dieu et le Diable. La tradition chrétienne estime que cette guerre se terminera par les actions prédites par Saint-Jean dans son Apocalypse, le dernier livre du Nouveau Testament.


	12. Coeurs à nus

**CHAPITRE XII : CŒURS A NUS**

Chun et Angelina apparurent dans une zone industrielle. Elles étaient à côté d'entrepôts et d'usine. A cette heure tardive, elles ne risquaient pas de tomber sur des ouvriers. La ville n'étant pas loin, elles décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied. Passant près d'un entrepôt plongé dans les ténèbres nocturnes, elles virent un homme se glisser précautionneusement en dehors. D'instinct, Chun tira Angelina derrière un muret. Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit. Chun porta sa main à sa poche intérieure, cherchant son arme. Mais elle ne l'avait pas. Elle l'avait laissée au bureau comme d'habitude. Elle pesta intérieurement et jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du muret. L'homme regardait de tous les côtés, comme ci il vérifiait qu'il était bien seul.

C'était un homme grand. Le seul autre détail physique que Chun pouvait voir à cette distance était ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur. Franck lui avait dit qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs avait aidé la vampire. Le hasard les avaient-elles menées tout près de la cachette de la fugitive ? Mais de toute façon, il était inhabituel de voir quelqu'un dans un entrepôt à cette heure de la nuit.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'éloigna de l'entrepôt. Chun lâcha enfin Angelina.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? fit-elle.

-Cet homme correspond au signalement de celui qui a aidé la vampire, dit Chun.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que la vampire ne se trouve pas loin.

-Elle doit être dans l'entrepôt. Je pense qu'il a dû aller voir si la voie était libre avant de la faire sortir de l'abri.

-Alors allons-y. Je vais l'arrêter. Un coup comme ça au bout de trois jours seulement de travail, je suis sûre que ce sera un record inégalable !

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il vaut mieux appelé Pierrick. C'est trop dangereux.

-C'est vous qui disiez que vous aviez un mauvais pressentiment. Vous pensez que Pierrick peut mourir dans cette affaire. Si on l'arrête nous-mêmes, il n'y aura aucun risque pour lui. »

Chun dut reconnaître que c'était logique. Mais une chasseuse de la IRIA en début de formation et une moldue y arriveraient-elles ?

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez, dit Angelina en sortant sa baguette. Moi j'y vais. »

La jeune fille se précipita vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Chun hésita encore un instant et lui emboîta le pas. Pendant que la chasseuse se tenait prête à jeter des sorts à la moindre alerte, la policière tira sur la porte coulissante pour l'ouvrir. Angelina entra en première, sa baguette projetant devant elle un puissant faisceau lumineux. Chun entra à son tour. La sorcière balaya l'entrepôt de son faisceau mais il n'y avait personne.

« Elle n'est pas là, dit Angelina en baissant sa baguette. »

Un bruit attira l'attention de Chun. Elle chercha son origine. Elle leva la tête vers la charpente métallique mais trop tard. La vampire fondit sur Angelina, la plaquant violement au sol.

Crachant comme un chat sauvage, la vampire montra ses crocs. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat rougeoyant. Chun fit un pas chassé pour frapper la vampire d'un coup de pied latéral qui recula sous la frappe. Angelina se releva, sa baguette tendue.

« Repulso ! cria t-elle. »

La vampire fit un vol plané en arrière, percutant un pilier métallique.

« Incarcerem ! »

Des cordes apparurent, ligotant Assya qui s'agitait de plus belle.

Chun et Angelina, visiblement contente d'elle, s'approchèrent de leur prisonnière.

« On te tient, sourit Angelina.

-Attendez, dit Chun. Pierrick pense qu'elle n'est pas coupable.

-Moody pense le contraire. On ne le saura qu'en l'interrogeant une fois de retour au Ministère. Allons-y avant que l'autre ne revienne.

-Attendez, demanda une nouvelle fois Chun en s'approchant davantage de la vampire. Avez-vous tuée cette famille à Londres ? »

Le visage crispé de la vampire se détendit. Chun fut surprise de voir ses traits devenir humain. Elle était magnifique.

« Je n'ai pas tué cette famille, dit Assya. Ce n'est pas moi. J'étais à Londres pour arrêter Edimus, un renégat. Quand il a compris que j'en avais après lui, il a massacré cette famille qui menaçait quelqu'un pour qui il avait une dette d'honneur et a fait courir le bruit que c'était moi. Je suis innocente. J'ai pris peur et je me suis enfuit de l'Angleterre. Je savais que je ne serais pas en sécurité tant que je ne serais pas de retour chez moi. Mais je me savais pourchassée. Et voila, vous m'avez capturée. Vous êtes des chasseuses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle oui, moi non. Ne vous en faîtes pas, si votre histoire est vraie, je suis sûre que le Ministère le reconnaîtra et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

-Il faut d'abord arrêter Edimus, il est en France lui aussi.

-C'est l'homme qu'on a vu sortir tout à l'heure ?

-Non, lui c'est Anton, un ami. »

Chun remarqua une triste lumière passé dans le regard de la vampire. Elle la connaissait pour l'avoir eu il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. La lumière d'un amour sans certitude de retour.

« Il travaille pour mon père et est venu pour me protéger, continua Assya. Il est parti voir s'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-Vous vous appelez Assya Sornas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Je m'appelle Chun Yang-Li, et elle, c'est Angelina Armose.

-On n'a pas le temps, interrompit Angelina. Il faut y aller. »

Un bruit attira l'attention des jeunes femmes. Angelina et Chun se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Anton VanKarus était revenu.

Anton VanKarus ne réfléchit pas plus d'une seconde. Il dégaina une rapière et s'élança sur les deux femmes. Angelina lança un stupéfix mais elle manqua sa cible. VanKarus se retrouva juste devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse refaire un autre sortilège. Il fit un coup d'épée vers sa main armée et coupa sa baguette en deux. D'un moulinet du poignet, il fit tournoyer la pointe de sa lame pour l'arrêter sur la carotide de la jeune fille, la figeant sur place. Sans lâcher Angelina des yeux, il s'adressa à Chun :

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je tue votre amie, jetez votre baguette au sol, loin.

-Je…je n'ai pas de baguette, dit Chun. Je n'ai aucune arme.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire.

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une moldue ferait avec des gens du Ministère ?

-Elle dit la vérité, fit Angelina. Elle est moldue.

-Et vous ? Vous êtes bien une chasseuse ?

-Oui, mais seulement depuis trois jours. Je suis en formation à la section IRIA.

-IRIA, les analystes ?

-Oui.

-Où est votre deuxième baguette ?

-Je n'en ai qu'une.

-Reculez. »

Angelina s'exécuta, contente de ne plus sentir la pointe d'acier contre sa gorge. VanKarus sortit une petite arbalète de sous son manteau et la pointa sur Angelina tout en s'approchant d'Assya. D'un geste millimétré, il trancha ses liens. Chun était impressionnée par sa maîtrise. Il devait avoir un niveau équivalent à Pierrick dans le maniement de l'épée.

VanKarus se rapprocha de nouveau d'Angelina pour remettre la pointe menaçante sous sa gorge. Il pointa son arbalète sur Chun. Il dit quelque chose à Assya en transylvanien. La vampire passa dans le dos d'Angelina et la fouilla. Elle ne trouva rien à part sa carte du Département des Chasseurs sur laquelle s'animait le dragon rouge de la section IRIA. VanKarus parut bien connaître l'organisation des Chasseurs car il dit que la jeune fille ne lui avait pas menti sur ce point.

Assya s'approcha ensuite de Chun et la fouilla à son tour. Elle trouva son portefeuille. Intriguée, elle l'apporta à Anton et lui présenta les papiers qu'il contenait. Il jeta à Chun un regard surpris et dit autre chose à Assya. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient ligotées.

Anton VanKarus put ranger ses armes et examina plus en détail le portefeuille de Chun. Il parut s'intéresser principalement à sa carte de police.

« Depuis quand les relations entre Moldus et Sorciers sont assez proches pour qu'il y ait une coopération entre eux ? demanda t-il.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, lança Angelina.

-Angelina, taisez-vous, je vais répondre, ordonna Chun. Je ne travaille pas avec le Ministère français de la Magie. Je ne suis qu'une simple inspectrice de la brigade criminelle de la police moldue comme vous l'avez constatez. Si je suis là ce soir, ce n'est pas sur ordre de ma hiérarchie. Je suis ici car mon petit ami est sorcier, il est au chasseur et il est à la poursuite d'Assya.

-C'est donc ce jeune chasseur que j'ai rencontré la nuit dernière ?

-Oui.

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai décidé de venir avec Angelina qui devait apporter des informations à Pierrick. Le hasard a fait que nous sommes apparues près d'ici. On vous a vu sortir de cet entrepôt. Vous correspondiez à la description que l'on avait de celui qui accompagne la vampire en fuite. Angelina a donc décidé de tenter le coup tant que vous n'étiez pas là. Elle n'aurait pas dû, je lui ais dit. Elle n'est pas une combattante et je n'avais pas mon arme de service. On a tout de même réussi à l'immobiliser. Et alors qu'elle nous expliquait sa version, vous êtes arrivé.

-Comment être sûr que vous ne nous mentez pas ?

-Vous n'avez aucun moyen de l'être. Tout comme je n'ai aucun moyen d'être sûre qu'Assya m'a dit la vérité. Mais en l'écoutant, j'ai observé ses yeux. Je pense qu'elle ne me mentait pas.

-Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûre.

-Tout à fait.

-Je vois que vous êtes une professionnelle. Cette jeune fille aurait dû vous écouter. Mais le problème des Sorciers, c'est qu'il n'écoute jamais les autres peuples qu'ils côtoient. Surtout quand ils ont tort. Ils sont bien de trop arrogants.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas sorcier.

-Je ne le suis plus. Depuis longtemps.

-Arrêtez de dire des conneries ! s'écria Angelina. Vous n'êtes pas sorcier. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous n'êtes inscrit dans aucun registre de naissances de Transylvanie ou d'un pays limitrophe. Même si vous avez perdu votre statut de sorcier, ce qui est déjà impossible, vous devriez être noté quelque part avec une photo tempo-évolutive vous représentant avec votre visage actuel. Vous n'êtes fiché nulle-part. »

Anton tourna vers Angelina un regard froid et neutre.

« Voila, l'arrogance des sorciers, dit-il. Ils croient que rien n'échappe à leur système. Mais ils ne savent pas tout des magies de ce monde. Je dirai même qu'ils en ignorent beaucoup. Tout ça au service d'une quelconque supériorité. Je suis dans ces registres de naissances. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas regardé assez loin dans le passé.

-Nous avons été jusqu'en 1880, renseigna Angelina. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être aussi vieux mais c'est la procédure de regarder sur tout un siècle.

-Comme j'ai dit vous n'avez pas regardé assez loin. Je suis né en 1543. »

Angelina le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Chun elle aussi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait que les Sorciers vivaient bien plus longtemps que les Moldus, atteignant allègrement les 150 ans pour certains, mais là c'était véritablement hors-normes. Un rapide calcul mental lui permit d'avoir l'âge de VanKarus : 439 ans. Son visage n'avait pourtant pas plus de rides qu'un homme de trente ans. Son seul signe de vieillesse était ses cheveux blancs.

« Ce…ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Angelina.

-C'est vrai que ça semble incroyable, ajouta Chun. Comment cela pourrait-il être possible ?

-Il y a quatre siècles, raconta Anton, je travaillais pour le Ministère transylvanien en tant que chasseur de vampires. C'était la guerre entre nos peuples. Mais des pourparlers de paix donnaient un grand espoir de voir ce conflit enfin s'arrêter. Comme toujours en des moments pareils, certains n'étaient pas d'accord, des deux côtés. Nous avions appris que certains des vampires qui voulaient faire échouer les pourparlers étaient proches du clan Sornas. J'ai donc été envoyé pour enquêter de manière discrète. J'ai alors découvert qui était derrière cette faction renégate, il s'agissait d'un neveu du seigneur Sornas : Arcudral. Il a tué une innocente, la fille aînée du seigneur. Je l'ai tué. Je fus emmené devant le seigneur qui estimait que j'étais la cause de la mort de sa fille. Mais il a préféré abattre sur moi une malédiction de la sorcellerie vampirique. Il m'a octroyé l'espérance de vie de son peuple. J'ai perdu ce jour mes pouvoirs de sorcier. Je dois pour toujours le servir. J'ai juré de protéger le peuple de la nuit de ses ennemis, de ceux qui veulent qu'une nouvelle guerre éclate, qu'ils soient Sorciers ou Vampires. C'est pourquoi je suis là, il m'a ordonné de lui ramener sa fille et de châtié le vrai coupable : un vampire s'appelant Edimus.

-Pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ? demanda Chun.

-Pour vous faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Edimus ne doit pas être loin. Je suis sûr qu'il épie le moindre geste d'Assya. Il veut sûrement s'assurer qu'elle sera tuée. »

Chun avait l'impression qu'Anton VanKarus ne disait pas tout. Elle était sûre qu'il cachait encore quelque chose sur son passé. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Quand on a un passé aussi sombre, on préfère le cacher. Elle pensa à Pierrick. Elle était sûre que lui non-plus ne lui avait pas tout raconté sur son passé. Et elle avait l'impression qu'une grande partie de l'histoire du Corbeau était inconnue de lui-même. Ne disait pas t-il souvent qu'avant son arrivée en Chine à l'âge de six ou sept ans, sa mémoire était très floue ? Au point qu'il n'en parlait jamais. VanKarus était comme Pierrick, cachant un lourd secret dans son passé. Mais à la différence du chasseur, lui se souvenait parfaitement.

VanKarus se leva. Il dit quelques mots à Assya et sortit. Assya dit qu'il avait tellement perdu de temps avec elles qu'il devait de nouveau vérifier les alentours avant de s'en aller. Sentant qu'elle y avait une ouverture, Chun décida de poser encore quelques questions à la vampire :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre siècles ? »

La vampire plongea ses yeux écarlates dans ceux bruns de Chun.

« Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit. Je voudrais comprendre. »

Assya baissa les yeux. Ses souvenirs semblaient douloureux pour elle aussi.

« Ma sœur, souffla t-elle. Ma sœur Elya, celle qui a été tuée par Arcudral. Anton l'aimait. Ils voulaient s'enfuir ensemble, quitter le pays. Mais Arcudral voulait épouser Elya pour acquérir le pouvoir et mettre ses projets de guerre en œuvre. Quand il a compris, il a prévenu mon père. Elya et Anton ont tenté de s'enfuir. C'est cette nuit là qu'elle fut tuée et qu'Anton fut maudit. En fait, c'est une punition terrible. Il a une vie plus longue qu'il aurait dû, mais le souvenir de ma sœur le poursuit depuis quatre siècles, lui interdisant d'espérer d'être un jour de nouveau heureux. Il a souffert quatre cents ans. Il ne mérite pas de continuer de souffrir ainsi. Il pourrait se suicider. Mais ce n'est pas son genre. Il a juré de racheter la mort d'Elya dont il se sent coupable. »

Chun remarqua les larmes qui humidifiaient les yeux rouges de la vampire. Ainsi les Vampires aussi pouvaient pleurer. Ils n'étaient pas si éloignés des Humains. Chun comprenait quels sentiments étreignaient le cœur d'Assya. Elle avait vécu la même chose.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

-Oui, répondit la vampire. Mais si vous, vous l'avez remarqué. Pourquoi lui ne l'a pas vu ?

-Qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas vu ? Comme vous avez dit, il a toujours le souvenir de votre sœur dans son cœur. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Mais vous ne devez pas vous avouer vaincu pour autant. Vous devez rester vous-même et tout faire pour qu'il vous remarque et alors, il tombera peut-être amoureux de vous. Il ne l'avouera peut-être pas tout de suite, préférant le cacher, alors il faudra continuer encore et encore. Et un jour, je l'espère, vous serez ensemble. Si ça se trouve, vous êtes déjà rendu à ce stade. Après tout, vous êtes magnifique et vous avez du caractère. Comment ne pas vous remarquer ?

-Vous avez l'air de bien connaître le sujet, fit Assya en souriant légèrement.

-J'ai été dans cette situation il n'y a pas si longtemps. Lui aussi a pas mal de secrets et de souffrances dans son passé. Certaines étant les mêmes que votre ami. Je n'ai rien lâché. Et maintenant, j'essaye de faire de chaque instant, un moment de bonheur. Même si j'ignore si ça durera toujours, je ferai tout pour ça. »

Angelina regardait Chun avec des yeux où se mêlaient l'admiration et la déception. Elle se rendait compte que jamais elle ne pourrait lui voler Pierrick. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, ils avaient déjà une histoire commune riche de bonheurs et de malheurs. Elle le comprenait, ou essayait de le comprendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Angelina se sentit honteuse. Elle, elle n'avait été séduite que par l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce que recélait l'âme du Corbeau. Une âme teintée de ténèbres et de sang. Une âme où seule Chun était parvenu enfin à mettre un peu de lumière. Permettant à d'autre d'y entrer. Comme Franck Vinol et Jonas Marus, ainsi que Thomas Zhimong. Ses amis. Elle ne serait jamais une de ces lumières.

Elle releva les yeux qu'elle avait baissé à ces pensés. Chun et Assya discutaient encore. La vampire et la moldue semblaient faire connaissance. Etait-ce le début d'une nouvelle amitié ?

Soudain, les yeux de la jeune chasseuse changèrent d'expression. La terreur avait remplacé la mélancolie. Une silhouette sombre au sourire tranchant se tenait dans la pénombre à quelques mètres d'Assya.


	13. Edimus

**CHAPITRE XIII : EDIMUS**

Angelina était figée par l'effroi. Qui était donc ce nouvel arrivant ? Il dégageait un aura meurtrière. Elle put enfin crier.

« Attention ! »

Assya se retourna de justesse, esquivant un coup de l'ombre et lui faisant face. L'homme sortit de l'ombre. Il ressemblait à un moine avec une robe de bure marron à capuche. Il retira le tissu qui lui couvrait la tête, montrant une peau blafarde qui tranchait avec ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Ses yeux rouges et ses canines pointues ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa condition de vampire.

« Edimus ! s'écria Assya.

-Bonsoir Assya, fit-il. Alors toujours vivante. Ces sorciers ne sont vraiment que des bons à rien. Même pas capable de tuer une petite vampire perdue. Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a ton ange-gardien. Il va sûrement revenir et je n'ai pas envi de me battre contre lui ce soir. Mais ça viendra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais l'attirer dans un piège. Car tant qu'il sera vivant, je ne pourrais pas mener à bien mes projets pour la Nation Vampire.

-La Nation Vampire se passerait volontiers de toi. Tu n'es qu'un paria. Tu veux suivre une idéologie obsolète qui ne mènera notre peuple qu'à la mort. »

Edimus se jeta en avant d'un coup et attrapa Assya à la gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. La jeune vampire avait beau frapper sur le bras du renégat, elle ne parvenait pas à le faire lâcher prise.

« Obsolète, paria, répéta t-il. Je veux que nous reprenions notre place dans la chaîne alimentaire. Les Humains ne sont que de la nourriture et des jouets pour nous. Et nous, nous courbons l'échine devant eux. Je vais remettre tout dans le bon ordre. Je vais commencer par ton chère Anton. Puis ton père. Et ensuite, avec la puissance du clan Sornas, toute la Nation Vampire sera sous mon pouvoir.

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, souffla Assya.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais ton mot à dire, fit-il en serrant plus fort. »

Edimus la propulsa en arrière comme un fétu de paille. La vampire percuta un pilonne et s'effondra sur le sol.

Edimus s'approcha de Chun. Le vampire avait une haleine de sang. Il renifla comme un chien sentant un morceau de viande juteux. Chun s'attendait à sentir ses crocs pénétrer sa chair à tout moment.

« Une non-sorcière, siffla t-il. Intéressant.

-Si vous voulez me tuer allez-y, dit Chun. Alors je serai sûre que vous allez mourir.

-Agressive. J'aime ça. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas tout de suite du moins. Je vais te garder. Je pense que ça pourrai être intéressant pour torturer un peu plus cette petite Assya. »

Il s'approcha d'Angelina qu'il renifla également. Un sourire sadique s'élargit dans ses traits.

« De la peur, je la sens transpirer par tous tes pores. Ça m'ouvre l'appétit.

-Laissez-la ! cria Chun. Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un ! Tuez-moi !

-Tu supplies, sourit Edimus. Ça me donne encore plus envie de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. J'aime prendre mon temps quand je mange. Sentir la vie de ma victime couler hors de son corps et passer dans le mien. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas le temps. Ce sera juste un petit croque. Je devrais me trouver un autre repas plus tard. »

Avec une sauvagerie fascinante, le vampire plongea ses dents dans la chair douce et tendre du cou de la jeune fille. Il la mordait avec une vigueur primitive. Du sang tombait par gros jet sur le sol. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'Angelina, Chun vit avec horreur qu'il avait dévoré totalement sa gorge. Le sang continuait de couler, suintant du gouffre béant qu'était devenu le cou de la jeune chasseuse. Chun voyait dans ses yeux qu'un soupçon de vie disparaissait peu à peu. La tête penchée sur l'épaule d'un angle inquiétant et horrifiant, la jeune fille était enfin morte.

Combien de temps avait duré son agonie ? Chun l'ignorait. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Pas une seconde. Comme fascinée par ce spectacle sanguinaire. Elle ne vit même pas le vampire, du sang étalé autour de sa bouche et sur sa gorge, s'approcher d'elle et l'endormir en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

Pierrick Chaldo et Alastor Moody continuaient de fouiller les bas-fonds de Valenciennes. Ils étaient maintenant dans une zone industrielle. Ils savaient que les fuyards et les vampires appréciaient ce genre d'endroit pour se cacher. Il y avait toujours un ou plusieurs entrepôts ou baraquements désaffectés qui pouvaient servir de cachette de jour comme de nuit. Les Vampires ne supportant pas le soleil, ils évitent de sortir le jour. Un individu portant un vêtement couvrant la moindre parcelle de peau, surtout à cette époque de l'année, se ferait remarquer trop facilement.

« Cette zone industrielle est trop étendue pour nous deux, fit remarquer Pierrick.

-Si nous faisons appel à d'autres agents ou à votre section AI, ce leur sera plus facile de nous repérer, dit Moody.

-Je sais. Je vais quadriller la zone par les airs. »

Pierrick n'eut pas le temps de se transformer car Moody le plaqua contre le mur proche. Pierrick allait lui demander des explications mais il remarqua que l'œil magique de l'auror regardait dans une toute autre direction à travers l'angle du mur.

« Il est loin ? demanda Pierrick en chuchotant.

-Cent mètres. C'est lui j'en suis sûr, celui qui a aidé la vampire. Je crois qu'il vérifie si la voie est libre.

-Nous allons le suivre discrètement. Il nous mènera à la vampire. On agira que pour les arrêter vivant. Je veux comprendre cette histoire.

-Elle a tuée.

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Vous êtes ici en France, je dirige cette affaire, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

L'œil normal de Moody planté dans le regard insondable de Pierrick exprimait de la colère. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : venger les Hill, tuer cette vampire. Pour le moment, il devrait faire avec ce chasseur.

« D'accord, grommela t-il. »

Pierrick décida de suivre l'homme aux cheveux blancs par les airs. Dans le noir, il ne remarquerait sûrement pas un corbeau au plumage de ténèbres. Anton regardait de tous les côtés. Ne repérant rien, il rebroussa chemin. Le Corbeau plana silencieusement de toit en toit. Loin derrière, d'ombre en ombre, s'aidant de son œil magique pour ne pas le perdre de vu, Moody le suivait également.

Il s'approcha d'un entrepôt en se retournant une dernière fois. Il entra, refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui. Pierrick se posa près de la porte et reprit forme humaine. Moody le rejoignit. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. Moody fit coulisser la porte d'un coup. Chaldo entra pointant sa baguette sur Anton.

« Ne bougez plus ! s'écria t-il. Levez les mains ! »

Anton s'exécuta. Il avait vu Moody rejoindre Chaldo, sa baguette menaçante. D'un geste de sa baguette, Pierrick attira les armes d'Anton à ses pieds. Pierrick les examina rapidement. Quelque chose le frappa : pas de baguette.

« Chaldo, appela Moody en désignant un pilier de métal. »

Accrochée au pilier, un cadavre sanguinolent se tenait dans une position grotesque. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, ses cheveux le recouvrant. Moody s'approcha pour l'examiner.

« Elle est morte, dit-il. La gorge dévorée. Attendez. »

Moody releva la tête de la jeune victime. Malgré la blancheur cadavérique de sa peau et l'absence d'expression de ses yeux, il la reconnut.

« C'est la fille de la IRIA ! s'exclama t-il. »

Pierrick tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Angelina Armose ! fit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Qui la tuée ? »

Anton garda le silence.

« Répondez !

-Elles nous ont retrouvés, dit Anton.

-Elle n'était pas seule ? Qui était l'autre ?

-Chaldo, dit Moody en s'approchant. Regardez. »

Moody lui tendit le portefeuille qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Pierrick le connaissait, il en était sûr. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Chun.

Pierrick se jeta sur Anton, le plaquant au sol avec une rage implacable. Sa baguette était pointée sur son visage.

« Où est-elle ? hurla t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Anton. Elle était là quand je suis parti voir dehors s'il n'y avait pas de risque. Et elle, continua t-il en désignant le corps d'Angelina Armose. Elle était vivante.

-Votre amie vampire s'est offert un repas et à emmener l'autre comme un pique-nique, lança Moody.

-Assya n'a jamais tué pour se nourrir. Elle respecte les lois qui obligent les Vampires à ne pas tuer les humains et à effacer leurs mémoires.

-Bien sûr. Et la famille Hill s'était un jeu pour passer le temps peut-être.

-Elle ne les a pas tués. C'est un autre vampire, un renégat s'appelant Edimus. Il a mis tout en scène pour que vous la soupçonniez et l'éliminiez. Je pense que c'est lui qui a tué cette fille et a enlevé votre amie. Il a également enlevé Assya.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pierrick. Pourquoi les a-t-il enlevées ?

-Pour Assya, je crois qu'il doit vouloir s'en servir comme moyen de pression contre le seigneur Sornas, le père d'Assya. Pour votre amie, je ne sais pas. Pour se nourrir plus tard peut-être. Elle, il a dû la tuer pour s'amuser.

-Que faisaient-elles là ?

-Elles ont dit qu'elles vous cherchaient. Elles m'ont repéré et s'en sont prises à Assya. Quand je suis entré, j'ai désarmé la sorcière. Nous les avons attachées. Je suis ressorti vérifié de nouveau que nous pouvions partir. Je ne voulais tuer aucune des deux. Je pensais les laisser là, tout simplement. Vous ou des ouvriers les auraient trouvées plus tard dans la journée. Nous aurions été loin d'ici la. »

Pierrick se releva et se recula pour laisser l'homme aux cheveux blancs se remettre debout.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le chasseur.

-Je m'appelle Anton VanKarus, je suis au service du seigneur Sornas.

-Quel service ?

-Je veille à ce que la guerre entre les Vampires et les Humains ne reprennent pas. En éliminant ceux, vampires ou humains, qui veulent la relancer. Le seigneur Sornas m'a demandé de retrouver sa fille et de la lui ramener. Je la cherchais à Londres quand j'ai appris le meurtre de cette famille. J'y suis allé le soir même. Même sans les corps, les traces ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'assassin : Edimus. Je l'ai pourchassé sans succès du temps où il agissait en Transylvanie. J'ignorais où il avait fui. J'ai appris qu'un auror s'était lancé à la poursuite d'une vampire meurtrière. Je savais donc que vous vous trompiez. Je devais protéger Assya. Mais pour cela je devais la retrouver avant vous et Edimus. Je pense qu'il la suivait depuis le début. Mais il ne veut pas la tuer lui-même. Il veut que vous le fassiez. Sûrement pour embarrasser votre gouvernement vis-à-vis de la Nation Vampire.

-Toutes les preuves la désignent, fit remarquer Moody.

-Quelles preuves ? Elle était à Londres mais Edimus aussi. Il est coutumier de ce genre de crimes.

-Il n'y a aucune preuve de son existence ou de sa présence à Londres. Alors que cette Assya a été vu. Où est-elle ?

-Silence Moody, arrêta Pierrick.

-Vous n'allez pas le croire ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix que de le laissez nous guider pour retrouver Chun.

-Elle est sûrement morte maintenant.

-Je ne le croirai qu'en voyant son cadavre. »

Le regard de Pierrick était froid et sombre. Moody sentait sa rage sommeiller en lui, prête à exploser. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle.

« Vous pourriez retrouver Chun ? demanda Pierrick à Anton.

-Edimus a laissé des traces pour que je le retrouve. Il veut peut-être m'éliminer avant de retourner en Transylvanie.

-Et elle ? fit Moody. »

Pierrick agita sa baguette et un oiseau argenté en jaillit, disparaissant en sortant de l'entrepôt.

A Paris, Luc Fabre entra dans le bureau de Franck Vinol. Le jeune analyste était agenouillé devant l'âtre de la cheminée, la tête dans le foyer. Il la ressortit en soufflant comme s'il avait subi une attaque.

« Alors ? questionna Fabre.

-Après avoir posé des questions à un seigneur vampire, on sait ce que ressent un poulet rôti dans un four. Ce type aux cheveux blancs, il s'appelle Anton VanKarus. C'est un humain qui travaille personnellement pour Sornas. Il a été envoyé pour retrouver la fille du seigneur et la ramener à la maison. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle poursuivait un vampire renégat du nom d'Edimus.

-Je vois. Il faut transmettre ses informations à Chaldo. Où est votre assistante ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas venue. Peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. J'ais envoyé un patronus chez elle mais pas de réponse. »

Un corbeau argenté traversa les murs et se posa sur le bureau de Vinol. Il ouvrit le bec, laissant échapper la voix de Pierrick :

« Angelina Armose est morte à Valenciennes. Envoie quelqu'un récupérer le corps. »

Vinol blêmit. Il se tourna vers son supérieur qui semblait réfléchir. Une vieille habitude, toujours analyser la situation avant d'agir.

« Je vais prévenir Maldieu, dit-il. Vous rejoignez Chaldo tout de suite. »


	14. Mystification

**CHAPITRE XIV : MYSTIFICATION**

Chun se réveilla enfermée dans une petite pièce au mur de parpaing. La seule source de lumière était un rayon de lune qui filtrait par un interstice. La jeune chinoise regarda autour d'elle. Assya était de l'autre côté de la pièce, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle devait avoir perçu les légers mouvements de Chun car elle dit :

« Je suis désolée.

-Pourquoi ?

-A cause de moi, votre amie est morte.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, nous n'aurions jamais dû être là. Nous aurions dû rester à Paris. Si je n'avais pas été faible…

-Vous vous inquiétiez pour celui que vous aimez. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis sûre qu'Anton nous retrouvera. »

Chun pensa à Pierrick. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était en danger. Elle le savait capable de retourner le ciel et la terre s'il était au courant. Si seulement il était au courant.

Franck Vinol apparut dans un claquement de fouet. Son regard passa rapidement sur Pierrick, Moody et VanKarus et s'arrêta sur Angelina Armose gisante sur le sol. Pierrick et Moody l'avait décrochée du pilier. La quantité de sang répandue témoignait de la sauvagerie avec laquelle elle avait été tuée. Bien qu'habitué à examiner des cadavres, Franck eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant sa gorge déchiquetée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? questionna t-il en détournant les yeux du corps. »

Pierrick lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait compris d'après ce que lui avait dit Anton VanKarus. Franck confirma certains dires par les informations que le Seigneur Sornas avait accepté de lui donner.

« Tu vas retrouver Chun, n'est-ce pas ? fit Franck.

-Bien sûr. Nous devons nous mettre en chasse. Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle.

-Ouais. »

Pierrick, Moody et VanKarus sortirent, laissant Vinol seule avec Angelina Armose. Il regarda le corps sanguinolent durant quelques instants. Il soupira, s'estimant heureux qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à elle. Il posa une main sur le bras déjà froid et transplana.

La salle d'autopsie était vide. Les agents de la IRIA qui travaillaient ici n'étaient jamais là la nuit. Franck déposa le corps sur une table d'examen et la recouvrit avec un drap. Quand il sortit de la pièce, il se retrouva face à son chef de section.

« Alors ? demanda t-il.

-Tuée par un vampire, dit Franck. Elle a eut la gorge dévorée. Chun a été enlevée par le tueur. Il semblerait que ce soit ce vampire renégat dont m'a parlé Sornas : Edimus. Pierrick et Moody sont à sa recherche avec Anton VanKarus. La vampire aurait aussi été enlevée.

-Je vois. Monsieur Maldieu veut nous voir. »

Franck Vinol suivit Luc Fabre jusqu'au bureau de Charles Maldieu. Suzanne Janis, la chef de la section S était également présente. Une fois la porte fermée, Maldieu invita les deux hommes à s'asseoir.

« La mort de mademoiselle Armose va nous poser pas mal de problème, dit-il. Cette enquête n'a rien d'officielle. Vu le contexte, j'aurais dû prévenir le ministre. C'est la procédure quand une affaire atteint un niveau impliquant plusieurs pays comme c'est le cas. Je ne l'ai pas fait car je pensais que cette affaire serait traitée entre nous avec rapidité et discrétion. J'aurais pu alors en parler au ministre après en disant que l'urgence ne me permettait pas de perdre du temps à aller le voir. Mais maintenant, il y a un mort. Et quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû mourir dans cette affaire de surcroît. Cela nous oblige à passer cette affaire totalement sous silence. Personne, et en particulier le ministre, ne devra apprendre cette chasse.

-Je ne comprends pas monsieur, dit Franck.

-Depuis l'affaire du Grimoire de Malchauzen, nous pensons qu'un autre ennemi se cache dans l'ombre. Un ennemi qui a réussi à couper l'herbe sous le pied de Malgéus quand il cherchait ce grimoire. Ça vous le savez. En y réfléchissant, cet ennemi devait avoir accès à toutes nos informations et connaître nos avancés dans cette affaire à tout moment. Hors, le cabinet du Ministre était au courant.

-Vous pensez que c'est le ministre qui a le Grimoire de Malchauzen.

-Ce serait fort possible. Surtout que si on considère que le Grimoire était au Département Secret, il a dû en être retiré peu de temps avant que Malgéus s'y introduise. Le Département Secret dépend directement du Ministre. Même si par le passé, les langues-de-plomb ont caché sciemment des choses aux différents ministres en exercice, je ne pense pas que le Sanglier soit du genre à laisser un seul secret lui échapper.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette affaire de vampire et la mort d'Armose vient faire là-dedans ?

-Le Sanglier n'apprécie pas qu'on refuse de pourchasser les mangemorts selon les méthodes qu'il prescrit. Comme par exemple de collaborer avec Dakus et sa Police Magique. Jusqu'à maintenant, nos résultats nous permettaient de justifier nos méthodes. Mais si la mort d'un membre en formation de la section IRIA lors d'une affaire de chasse au vampire s'apprenait, nous ne pourrons plus nous justifier et se serait le Bouffeur de cadavre et sa clique qui commanderaient.

-Et c'est juste pour ça que vous voulez dissimuler la mort d'Angelina Armose ! s'écria Franck. Pour protéger votre territoire !

-Vous n'avez pas compris monsieur Vinol. Nous pensons que le ministre Erwan Riliam est l'ennemi dont parlait Malgéus. Que c'est lui qui possède le Grimoire de Malchauzen. Nous n'en avons aucune preuve. Surtout que nous ignorons pourquoi il en aurait besoin.

-Et si c'était juste pour le protéger de Malgéus ?

-Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque. Du temps de Vous-savez-qui, Malgéus agissait comme chef des mangemorts français. Mais il y avait une sorte de légende urbaine qui traînait dans les lieux secrets. Des rumeurs disant qu'un autre mage noir, plus puissant que Malgéus et peut-être même aussi terrifiant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, existait. Nous n'avons jamais su son nom. Il se faisait appelé : Janus. Du nom du dieu romain à deux visages, le symbole de la dualité, celui qui voit à la fois le passé et l'avenir. Il est resté dans l'ombre durant tout cette période de ténèbres, attendant son heure selon certains. Les rumeurs se sont étrangement tut quand un sorcier prescrivant des méthodes dures contre les mages noirs est apparu sur la scène politique. Un sorcier qui est devenu ministre depuis. S'il a le Grimoire de Malchauzen, alors il possède une source de puissance inimaginable. Nous serions de nouveau comme au temps de Vous-savez-qui au plus fort de son règne de terreur.

-Tous ça ne sont que des suppositions. Et surtout ne me convainc pas qu'il faut dissimuler la mort d'Angelina Armose.

-Nous ne pouvons montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Même si ce ne sont que des suppositions. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir que même si les possibilités que ce soit vrai sont proches de zéro, elles ne sont jamais égales à zéro. »

Franck devait reconnaître que la réflexion se tenait. Ce n'était qu'un faisceau d'hypothèses plus fragile qu'une construction en allumettes. Mais il avait assez d'expérience dans ce milieu pour savoir que ce genre d'hypothèses peut se révéler vraies, en partie du moins. Alors, dans l'espoir d'arrêter un ennemi hypothétique, une rumeur, Angelina Armose devait disparaître. Sa mort ne devait pas embarrasser le Département des Chasseurs. Ses parents ne feraient jamais leur deuil, toujours dans le doute qu'elle soit encore en vie quelque part. Autant dire que leur vie n'en serait plus une. A moins que…

« Et si elle n'était pas morte à Valenciennes, dit Franck. »

Maldieu lança à Vinol un regard interrogateur.

« Si elle était morte ici, au Département, continua t-il.

-Vous voulez dire, faire une mise en scène ? demanda Maldieu.

-Il faudra maquiller le corps, mais je pense que se sera possible. Lors d'une instruction au laboratoire de potions, il y a eut un accident, une erreur de dosage. La potion sur laquelle travaillait Angelina Armose a explosé, la décapitant net. »

Maldieu se tourna vers Janis et Fabre. Les deux chefs de sections acquiescèrent que cela leur semblait une bonne idée.

« Très bien, accorda Maldieu. Mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache. Agissez avec discrétion. Nous en parlerons à Chaldo quand il reviendra.

-Pour Pierrick, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème, il comprendra la situation, dit Janis. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit le cas de Chun Yang-Li.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard. Elle n'est pas des nôtres, il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit interrogée.

-Proche de zéro, mais pas égale.

-Aucune action n'est sans risque dans notre métier. Vous le savez bien Suzanne. »

Franck Vinol insista pour mettre tout en place seul. Le mieux était de provoquer une vraie explosion dans le laboratoire de potions. Franck prépara la potion. Il savait qu'elle ingrédient mettre pour transformer cette mixture faite pour révéler les encres invisibles magiques les plus tenaces en un cocktail explosif. Luc Fabre vint l'aider pour la phase finale du plan. Alors que le chef de la section IRIA maintenait la tête et le haut du corps au dessus du chaudron, Franck fit léviter l'ingrédient fatidique. Sitôt tombé dans le mélange, il y eut un flash lumineux et une terrible explosion qui déséquilibra les deux hommes. Le résultat était probant. La tête et le cou de la jeune fille avait volé en charpie. Le chaudron était en miette, et le plan de travail sur lequel il était posé était brûlé.

Alerté par l'explosion, d'autres chasseurs travaillant de nuit comme des membres du groupe AI de garde ou de la section S vinrent et trouvèrent les deux hommes hébétés et le corps de Angelina Armose. Comme le veut la procédure dans ce genre de cas, la Police Magique fut prévenue. Ce fut l'officier Albert Chergnieux qui fut chargé de constater l'accident.

Franck Vinol connaissait Albert Chergnieux. C'était un officier de police arrogant et n'hésitant pas à user de violences psychologiques et physiques dans ses enquêtes. Il était connu pour être l'un des plus fidèles policiers de Dakus. Ancien chasseur de la section AI, il les quitta quand il fut refuser à la section S. A l'époque, Pierrick Chaldo lui avait été préféré malgré un temps de service bien plus court. Depuis, il voue une haine incommensurable au Corbeau, même s'il reconnait qu'il est très efficace. Franck Vinol était entré en même temps que Chergnieux aux Chasseurs.

« Alors comme ça on tue les nouveaux, fit Chergnieux.

-Très drôle Albert, dit Franck. Toujours le même sens de l'humour détestable.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je lui apprenais à faire une potion de révélation. Monsieur Fabre est venu me chercher pour me parler d'une affaire en cours. Je me suis éloigné. Elle a dû confondre les graines de nénuphar avec les yeux de cafards. Ça se ressemble. Une erreur grossière, mais ça arrive.

-D'accord. Je ne vois rien qui justifie l'ouverture d'une enquête. Une simple erreur. Cette fille n'a pas eu de chance. Salut. »

Une fois les policiers partis, Franck souffla un bon coup. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire ça un jour. Estimant que le danger principal était passé, Maldieu redemanda à Franck de venir dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci, pour qu'il rapporte ce que lui avait raconté Chaldo.

« Espérons qu'il la retrouve vivante, dit le chef des Chasseurs à la fin du récit. Vu la tournure des évènements, nous ne pourrons leur envoyer aucun appui armé. Ils sont seuls maintenant. »

Cela faisait des heures que Chun et Assya étaient enfermées. L'aube approchait. Depuis des heures, les deux femmes n'avaient pas échangé un mot. La chinoise lui lançait quelques fois des œillades. Quelque chose l'inquiéta. La respiration de la vampire se faisait de plus en plus haletante, elle fermait les yeux en un signe de paresse anormale. Chun s'approcha d'elle.

« Assya, vous allez bien ? demanda t-elle. »

Sa peau était glacée mais Chun se souvint que Franck lui avait dit que les Vampires étaient à température ambiante. A chaque inspiration, la bouche de la vampire remuait, comme-ci elle cherchait à happer un maximum d'air. Chun voyait bien qu'elle cherchait à retenir ses lèvres de se retrousser totalement. Serait-il possible qu'elle est… ?

« La faim devient insoutenable Assya, lança Edimus en entrant. Tu as fait trop d'effort dernièrement, tu as donc besoin de te nourrir plus souvent.

-Je peux tenir, souffla faiblement Assya.

-Tu as toujours été faible. Je ne t'amènerais rien à manger. Après tout, tu as déjà un repas près de toi. »

Edimus esquissa un sourire et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Chun réfléchit à toute vitesse. Assya était mal en point, elle devait se nourrir au plus vite sinon elle mourrait. Elle n'hésita plus, elle prit la vampire dans ses bras comme un gros bébé, la forçant à approcher son visage de sa propre gorge.

« Que faîtes-vous ? murmura Assya.

-Vous devez vous nourrir.

-Non, pas vous. Vous êtes la première humaine à avoir essayé de me comprendre. La première personne à vrai dire.

-Il faut que vous mangiez. Je n'ais aucune chance contre lui. Mais vous, avec toutes vos forces, vous pourrez. Je sais que vous ne me tuerez pas. Vous n'êtes pas comme lui.

-Nos lois nous forcent à effacer la mémoire de nos victimes.

-Je ne suis pas une victime. Je le fais de mon plein gré. Inutile de m'effacer la mémoire.

-Ça risque de piquer au début.

-Allez-y. »

Assya s'approcha un peu plus de la carotide de Chun. Son instinct vampire allait bientôt reprendre le dessus. Elle souffla un léger :

« Merci. »

Ses canines grandirent et aussi délicatement que possible, elle enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune chinoise. Chun se crispa un peu au moment de la morsure mais parvint à se détendre ensuite. Elle sentait son sang aspiré par la bouche de la vampire. C'était une sensation étrange. Pas de la douleur. Ce n'était plus douloureux. Elle se sentait calme. Etrangement calme.


	15. Le temps d'une journée

**CHAPITRE XV : LE TEMPS D'UNE JOURNEE**

Le jour arriva. Le chasseur, l'auror et Anton VanKarus n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la planque d'Edimus.

« Il a plus brouillé les pistes que je ne croyais, dit Anton. Il veut que je le retrouve mais il veut que je mette pas mal de temps pour ça.

-Dans quel but ? demanda Moody.

-Plus le temps passe, plus la faim d'Assya grandira. Il veut la torturer par la faim. Les Vampires sont bien moins résistants au manque de nourriture que les Humains. Ils ne peuvent pas y résister. Quand nous retrouverons Assya, si elle ne s'est pas nourrie, elle sera une Furie. Et elle ne redeviendra normale qu'en se nourrissant. Mais le problème, c'est que si elle ne s'éveille pas assez tôt en se nourrissant, elle peut tuer sa victime.

-Chun, souffla Pierrick.

-Connaissant Edimus, il va peut être s'en servir pour ça. S'il ne la pas tué avant.

-Nous devons les trouver au plus vite. Continuez à suivre la piste. Je vais quadriller la ville. »

Pierrick se transforma en corbeau et s'envola.

Anton VanKarus et Moody reprirent leur lente progression en suivant la piste laissée par Edimus.

« Votre ami est quelqu'un de bien, dit Anton. Il n'a pas envie de voir sa compagne subir le même sort que l'autre fille.

-Il n'est pas mon ami, dit Moody.

-Je vois. Il est prêt à tout pour elle. Mais je sens qu'il a subi une dure épreuve par le passé. Lui et moi, nous avons le même regard. Les mêmes ténèbres teintées d'écarlate dans nos âmes. Vous aussi, vous avez ces ténèbres écarlates en vous. Mais elles sont différentes. Vos blessures sont différentes. Certaines sont tellement vieilles qu'elles sont presque refermées. Et d'autres sont plus récentes. Nous trois sommes de la même trempe. Nous avons tous les trois perdus des êtres chers dans cette Guerre Eternelle contre les Forces Obscures.

-On n'est pas là pour évoquer de vieux souvenirs. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'histoire de Pierrick Chaldo ou de la votre. Tout ce que je sais de vous, c'est que vous travaillez pour un Seigneur Vampire. Et de Chaldo, je ne sais rien.

-Les siècles m'ont appris à voir certaines choses. Il est plongé dans les Ténèbres depuis plusieurs années.

-Il était en Chine lors du massacre de la communauté magique chinoise, ses parents y ont été tués.

-Non. Ça date de bien plus longtemps. »

VanKarus se tut, se reconcentrant sur la piste d'Edimus. Moody réfléchit aux dernières paroles de VanKarus. Beaucoup de mystères entouraient le passé de Pierrick Chaldo. Ou plutôt le passé de ses parents. Qu'est-ce que avait bien pu faire Maldieu il y a quinze ans ?

Comme tous les matins, Jacques Mareau fut le premier à arriver au bureau qu'il partageait avec Chun. Il fit couler un café en attendant que sa coéquipière arrive et ouvrit le journal. Chun arrivait toujours à l'heure, elle n'avait jamais été en retard avant la veille. Jacques n'avait pas vraiment cru à son excuse : sa voiture aurait eu du mal à démarrer. Il était sûr que son retard avait un rapport avec son petit ami. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvel de son contact. Pour qu'il prenne autant de temps, cela pouvait dire deux choses. Soit, il n'y a rien à trouver et il vérifie qu'il n'est pas passé à côté de quelque chose. Soit, cela veut dire que l'affaire est plus secrète et donc dangereuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

8h00.

Chun n'était pas encore arrivée. Serait-elle encore en retard aujourd'hui ? Il commença à relire le dossier de l'affaire en cours. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas. Il se servit une tasse de café.

8h15.

Etait-ce vrai ? Cette histoire de voiture défectueuse ?

8h30.

Elle aurait appelé. Si son problème de voiture s'était aggravé, elle aurait appelé.

8h45.

Il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Chun. Il laissa la sonnerie se répéter une quinzaine de fois avant de raccrocher. Il prit un autre café.

9h00.

Une heure de retard. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

La matinée passa. Profitant de l'heure du déjeuner, Jacques se rendit à l'appartement de Chun. Sa voiture n'était pas là. Il sonna tout de même. Aucune réponse, comme il s'y attendait. Il se rendit alors au bâtiment jusqu'où il l'avait suivi l'autre soir. Sa voiture était bien là, garée dans une rue proche. Etait-elle à l'intérieur ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas frapper à la porte et poser la question. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : attendre.

Au Département des Chasseurs, Maldieu attendait des nouvelles de Chaldo et Moody. Suzanne Janis entra et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle de Chaldo ? fit-il.

-Non. Nous devrions lui envoyer des renforts.

-Plus ils seront nombreux, plus facilement ils seront repérés.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur envoyer une unité AI. Juste deux ou trois agents de ma section.

-Vous ne faites pas confiance à Chaldo ?

-Il est le meilleur. J'en suis consciente. Mais il n'a jamais eu affaire à un vampire.

-C'est vrai. Mais il est un des rares à avoir combattu Malgéus en duel et avoir survécu. Il possède un esprit combattif indomptable. Et est capable de faire des choses avec sa baguette que je ne peux réaliser qu'en rêve. De plus, mademoiselle Yang-Li étant en danger, il fera plus que l'impossible pour elle.

-Vous avez sûrement raison Charles. »

Suzanne Janis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers le directeur du Département des Chasseurs.

« Je me suis souvenu dernièrement que vous étiez allé personnellement en Chine il y a quatre ans, dit-elle. Vous avez dirigé l'équipe de rapatriement qui devait ramener les Chaldo et les autres ressortissants européens.

-C'est exact, acquiesça Maldieu.

-Pourtant, à l'origine c'était Dakus qui devait y aller je crois. Je crois qu'il est tombé gravement malade quelques heures avant le départ.

-Oui. Je me suis donc porté volontaire. Après tout, les Chaldo étaient des Chasseurs avant de choisir de changer de carrière. Je voulais les aider à évacuer. Mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Ils étaient déjà morts. Nous n'avons retrouvé que leur fils au milieu d'une trentaine de cadavres. Des soldats moldus pour la plupart.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'expertise des corps des Chaldo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir de quoi ils étaient morts.

-C'était inutile. Nous avons juste ramené les corps pour les enterrer. Nous n'avions et n'avons toujours pas les moyens d'enquêter pour retrouver des coupables. Les soldats moldus tuaient tous les Sorciers. Les Chaldo se sont juste retrouvés face à leurs armes.

-Les Chaldo ont quitté les Chasseurs il y a quinze ans. Vous avez aidé Gilles Chaldo à obtenir ce travail en Chine.

-Ils avaient été de très bons éléments. Ne pouvant les retenir, je les ais aidés.

-Juste après la mort de Pierrick Corvus.

-Pourquoi ces questions Suzanne ?

-Ce sont juste des constatations. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une dernière. Pierrick Chaldo a vingt-et-un ans. Hors, je crois me souvenir que Gilles et Françoise Chaldo se sont mariés il y a seize ans. Quelques mois avant de quitter les Chasseurs. Et je ne crois pas me souvenir d'avoir vu Françoise Chaldo enceinte.

-Je suppose que Pierrick a été adopté. Qu'est-ce que cela change ?

-Rien, en effet. »

Suzanne sortit enfin. Maldieu fit venir Luc Fabre dans son bureau.

« Suzanne commence à avoir des soupçons, dit Maldieu.

-C'était à prévoir, fit Fabre. Elle est intelligente. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Rien. Si elle découvre la vérité, je pense qu'elle aura l'intelligence de ne rien dire à Chaldo.

-Il le découvrira.

-Oui, mais il doit le découvrir seul. »

Le soir tombait sur Valenciennes. Un orage éclata. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il menaçait. Yann Firvel suivait le Prêtre à bonne distance. Si ce fou furieux s'en prenait encore une fois à des innocents, il l'en empêcherait. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait découvert les corps sanguinolents de trois personnes : un homme et deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille. Sûrement un proxénète et ses prostitués d'après leurs vêtements. Ces enfants ne méritaient pas de mourir.

Le Prêtre se dirigea vers une ancienne mine abandonnée. Il ne pouvait plus le suivre sans être repéré. Un hibou vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Va voir pour moi, souffla t-il à l'oiseau. »

Le volatile s'envola. Et sautant de perchoir en perchoir, il suivit discrètement le Prêtre.

Yann Firvel ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Mais il vit des silhouettes approchées. Il se mit plus à couvert et observa attentivement. Il sourit en reconnaissant Pierrick Chaldo. Ce devait être là que se cachait le vampire recherché.

Quelque soit la fin. Tout allait se terminer cette nuit…


	16. Morti Tenebricosum

**CHAPITRE XVI : MORTI TENEBRICOSUM**

Une journée entière pour retrouver la trace d'Edimus et de ses victimes. Pierrick avait gardé un calme olympien. Il n'avait plus démontré ses émotions depuis la découverte du portefeuille de Chun Yang-Li. Mais Moody n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il était calme seulement parce que ce genre de situation ne se règle pas en s'énervant. Malgré son jeune âge, ce Corbeau démontrait un grand professionnalisme.

La piste était devenue évidente quand l'étrange trio découvrit le cadavre vidé de son sang d'un jeune homme. Moody avait alors encore accusé Assya Sornas mais Anton VanKarus avait démenti avançant le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais tué. Moody n'en démordait pas. Il ne croyait pas en l'innocence de la vampire.

L'orage éclata. Une pluie diluvienne tombait sur Valenciennes. Edimus était caché dans ce vieux complexe minier. Chun devait là elle aussi, quelque part, pensa Pierrick. Ils observèrent de loin l'entrée d'un bâtiment où, autrefois, était concassé le minerai. Des traces de pas récentes se remplissaient d'eau près de la grande porte coulissante du bâtiment de tôle, comme les invitant à venir. C'était un piège, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Edimus ne devait avoir pensé qu'à la présence de VanKarus, pensant sûrement que les échecs de Moody et Chaldo pour retrouver Assya étaient des preuves de leur incapacité.

« Edimus doit n'attendre que moi, dit VanKarus. Je peux attirer son attention pendant que vous sauvez Assya et votre amie. Mais j'aurais besoin de mes armes.

-Pour pouvoir tuer Chun Yang-Li et vous enfuir plutôt, lança Moody. Vous nous croyez dupe ?

-D'accord, fit Pierrick.

-Chaldo ! Vous êtes fous ! s'écria l'auror alors que le chasseur rendait ses armes à VanKarus.

-Nous sommes obligés de prendre ce risque. C'est un piège, c'est sûr. Mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il soit complice. Son histoire se tient d'après ce que Franck a découvert auprès du Seigneur Sornas. Mais si vous nous trahissez, je n'aurais de cesse de vous poursuivre, finit-il à l'adresse de VanKarus.

-Je suis un homme d'honneur. Laissez-moi Edimus, et je vous jure que nous disparaîtrons de vos vies.

-Pas question ! s'exclama Moody. Votre copine aux dents pointues doit répondre du massacre de la famille Hill !

-Moody ! Silence ! rugit Pierrick. Vous n'êtes qu'ici qu'en temps qu'invité je vous rappelle. C'est moi qui dirige cette chasse. Un mot de plus et je vous immobilise jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire.

-Essaye seulement gamin. »

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Aucune baguette n'avait encore été sortie mais il ne faudrait qu'un instant à ces deux combattants aguerris pour les faire surgir. La situation n'était pas terrible. Un croassement tira Pierrick et Moody de leur duel visuel. Bran observait la scène, comme s'il s'y intéressait et en même temps il avait signalé sa présence comme pour rappeler aux deux hommes qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire. Le volatile s'envola en direction des machines minières.

Anton VanKarus s'avança seul vers le bâtiment de tôle. Lorsqu'il fut protégé de la pluie, il retira la capuche de son manteau. Il regarda autour de lui. Le bâtiment était plongé dans les ténèbres, un milieu qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis quatre siècles. Elles ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis longtemps. Il perçut un bruit, léger, presque imperceptible.

« Edimus ! appela t-il. Je sais que tu es là ! Montre-toi ! »

Un rire aigu et sadique éclata, résonnant contre les alcôves d'acier.

« Ainsi, tu es venu, Anton VanKarus, lança en écho la voix d'Edimus. Tu es venu sachant que tu allais mourir. »

L'écho empêchait de savoir où se trouvait le vampire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se trouver à l'autre bout comme juste à côté d'Anton.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, dit Anton. »

Un nouveau rire déchira la nef de métal.

« Si, tu es mort, fit Edimus. Tu es mort depuis quatre siècles. Pauvre petite chose. Tu as demandé à mourir parce que celle que tu aimais est morte. Quelle pitié. Une vampire de noble lignée et un sale humain, amoureux. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Elle aurait dû devenir le porte-étendard de notre cause : celle de la supériorité de notre espèce sur ces repas ambulant. Mais tu as perverti son esprit.

-Jamais elle n'aurait été des vôtres. Elle croyait en un monde où Humains et Vampires s'entendraient enfin. Elle savait que c'était utopique. Mais elle y croyait, pour nous deux. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais sa mort. Mais je me battrais toute ma vie contre ceux qui vont à l'encontre de son rêve, aussi utopique soit-il.

-Correction : tu t'es battu pour son rêve utopique. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il est temps de MOURIR ! »

Le vampire fondit sur VanKarus tel un rapace sur sa proie. Il abattit sur l'homme aux cheveux blancs la lame d'une épée. VanKarus dégaina la sienne en un éclair et para le coup. Le vampire n'avait pas encore posé les pieds sur le sol quand l'humain se retourna pour le propulser en arrière d'un coup de talon en pleine poitrine. Edimus se réceptionna parfaitement, toisant son ennemi d'un air sadique. Il bondit vers l'ancien chasseur de vampires, enchaînant de multiples passes d'arme sous tous les angles. VanKarus n'était pas en reste et para les attaques tout en contre-attaquant de sa rapière. Edimus parvint tout de même, au prix d'une audace incroyable, à entailler l'épaule d'Anton. Le vampire regardait le sang couler avec satisfaction et avidité. Son sourire se figea quand il sentit une douleur lui cingler le côté du crâne. Il passa sa main sur son oreille droite, celle-ci resta dans sa paume. Il la regarda un instant sans le croire. D'un geste colérique, il jeta l'appendice auditif par terre et poussa un hurlement d'animal enragé.

Pierrick Chaldo et Alastor Moody pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par un autre passage. Ils perçurent les échos de la joute verbale opposant Anton VanKarus à un autre homme. Ainsi, il y avait vraiment un autre vampire dans l'histoire. Moody réfléchit. Ce serait-il trompé ? Cet ancien auror qui l'avait mis sur la piste de la vampire, était-il lui-même trompé ? Ou était-il de mèche avec le renégat et donc avec les mangemorts ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un auror passerait à l'ennemi.

Ils devaient se montrer discrets pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Edimus. Mais le bâtiment se révéla être un véritable labyrinthe de machines et de tuyaux. Une masse noire perchée sur un tuyau s'agita pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes. C'était le même corbeau que tout à l'heure. Moody se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cet oiseau. Il lui laissait une impression étrange d'intelligence.

Pierrick se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par le volatil. Le corbeau guida les deux hommes jusqu'à une partie où devait se trouver des magasins de pièces détachées part le passé. L'oiseau noir tapota deux coups de bec sur une porte en métal puis s'envola, disparaissant dans la pénombre. Alors que Moody assurait la sureté, Pierrick s'approcha de la porte.

« Chun, souffla t-il.

-Elle est là, répondit Assya de l'autre côté. »

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? C'était inquiétant. Pierrick tendit sa baguette vers le cadenas. Un cliquetis indiqua qu'il se déverrouillait. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Chun assoupie. Assya la maintenait assise, appuyée contre son épaule. Pierrick s'accroupit devant elle. En l'examinant, il découvrit les marques de crocs dans son cou.

« Elle a insisté pour que je la morde, expliqua Assya. Elle a dit que j'avais plus de chance de vaincre Edimus qu'elle. Mais j'étais affaiblie par la faim.

-Je la reconnais bien là, dit Pierrick. Allons-nous-en. VanKarus est entrain d'occuper le renégat.

-Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre.

-Non. Nous lui avons promis de vous faire sortir d'ici. C'est son combat. Ayez confiance en lui. »

Assya insista pour s'occuper seule de Chun, prétextant qu'ainsi, le chasseur pouvait les défendre. En sortant à la suite de Pierrick, le regard de la vampire croisa celui de Moody. L'auror n'en oubliait pas sa mission de surveillance, son œil bleu tournait en tous sens.

« Vous êtes l'auror qui me poursuit depuis Londres, dit-elle visiblement pas rassurée.

-Oui, grimaça Moody. Mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé. Et vampire ou pas, si vous êtes innocente, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à vous.

-Moody, restez avec elle, ordonna Pierrick. J'ouvre la voie.

-Attention ! hurla l'auror. »

Moody se jeta vers Pierrick et s'interposa entre lui et un homme surgissant de l'ombre. L'anglais brandit sa baguette mais l'éclair rouge manqua sa cible. Un éclair déchira le ciel à l'extérieur, se reflétant sur la lame du couteau quand celui-ci fut abattu sur le vieux guerrier. La baguette de Moody et quelques uns de ses doigts tombèrent sur le sol. Un second coup lui ouvrit un sillon dans son visage, le faisant tomber à terre.

L'agresseur allait en finir avec un troisième coup de couteau mortel mais Pierrick bondit, le repoussant d'un coup de pied sauté dans la poitrine. Il put ainsi tout à loisir observer cet ennemi. Il portait une soutane noire. Ce devait être lui : le Prêtre.

« Suppôt de Satan, persifla le Prêtre. Tu te bats avec tes artefacts maléfiques. Soit. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi de toute façon. Car le Seigneur est avec moi. Et il me donne une force que ton maître ne connait pas. Je vous châtierais tous, démons.

-Tu n'es pas un moldu, souffla Pierrick. Je sens le flux magique circuler en toi. Tu es sorcier. Comment ce fait-il que tu n'ais pas de baguette ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi un esclave du Malin.

-Assya, veillez sur Chun et Moody. Je m'occupe de lui. Attendez-moi sans bouger. »

Pierrick, baguette à la main, se tenait prêt à l'assaut. A une vitesse surnaturelle, le Prêtre se jeta en avant, levant son couteau sanguinolent pour l'abattre sur le Corbeau. Ce dernier l'esquiva en sortant de son axe et contra par un coup de pied latéral à l'estomac. Le Prêtre encaissa le coup quasiment sans broncher et lança une coupe horizontale au corps. Pierrick l'évita de justesse en sursautant en arrière tout en faisant un stupéfix. L'éclair rouge rebondit sur le plat de la lame de l'ennemi. Le Prêtre cassa la distance. Le chasseur voulut l'intercepter d'un coup de pied retourné mais il se retrouva projeté au sol et désarmé.

Le Prêtre s'approcha de lui, prêt à frapper de son couteau au moindre mouvement. Il semblait inconscient. Quelque chose troublait le Prêtre. Il s'agenouilla près du Corbeau et passa sa main au dessus de lui. Son visage prit une expression horrifiée.

« Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia t-il pour lui-même. Il…il est…C'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Je dois le faire disparaître. »

Il s'apprêta à l'achever d'un coup de couteau mais se ravisa.

« Non. Il faut le purifier d'abord. Sinon, il ne disparaîtra jamais. Je dois procéder à un rituel. Mais d'abord, éliminons les autres démons. »

Il se releva en se tournant vers Assya qui tenait toujours Chun.

Edimus et VanKarus se livrait toujours une âpre bataille. Les deux adversaires saignaient abondamment par de multiples estafilades. Malgré ses quatre siècles d'expériences, Anton ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Le vampire avait pour lui les qualités inhérentes à son espèce.

Une nouvelle passe d'arme permit au vampire d'obliger l'homme aux cheveux blancs de poser un genou à terre. Un autre coup lui entailla profondément le bras, l'empêchant douloureusement de lever sa rapière.

Au lieu de lui porter le coup fatal, Edimus recula d'un pas, comme un artiste voulant mieux apprécier son œuvre. Il sourit d'un air sadique et éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Tu ne peux plus rien, lança t-il. Tu t'es battu durant tout ce temps pour un rêve. Et tu meurs dans un cauchemar.

-Tu… souffla Anton.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment un jeune con. »

D'un geste vif de sa main valide, Anton sortit son pistolet-arbalète. Il décocha un carreau qui transperça l'épaule droite du vampire de par en par.

Edimus tomba à genoux. Il sentait une étrange sensation s'immiscer dans ses veines. Ses forces le quittaient sans explication. Pourtant, une blessure aussi peu importante ne devrait pas avoir un tel effet sur lui. Comment était-ce possible ? A moins que…

« Tu dois avoir compris, dit Anton. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tenait debout devant lui. Sa main droite pendait à son côté, dégoulinante de sang ocre. Il avait rangé son arbalète et tenait son épée dans sa main gauche.

« Tu te sens faible, n'est-ce pas ? continua Anton.

-Du poison, souffla Edimus.

-Oui. Un poison mortel pour les Vampires. Un poison dont je suis le seul à connaître la composition et donc l'antidote. Un poison que j'ai créé spécialement pour les renégats comme toi. »

Edimus baissa la tête de dépit. Il s'était montré trop confiant, trop enflammé. L'expérience de VanKarus avait payé.

« Vas-y, dit Edimus. Tue-moi. Achève-moi.

-Tu vas mourir. Mais je tiens à ce que tu souffres d'abord. Je ne t'achèverais pas. Je vais laisser ce poison agir. Je l'ai déjà utilisé une fois. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est extrêmement douloureux.

-Tu n'oseras pas. Tu es un homme d'honneur. Pas un tortionnaire.

-Meurs en souffrant. Meurs en te souvenant de la moindre souffrance de tes victimes. De cette famille à Londres que tu as torturé durant des heures. De cette jeune fille qui avait toute la vie devant elle. Hurle tant que tu le veux et peux. Je resterai sourd à la moindre supplique. »

Anton passa à côté du vampire sans se soucier de l'achever. Edimus commençait à sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il sentit ses vaisseaux éclatés partout dans son corps, se répandant comme un feu dans son être. Il avait l'impression que des lames de rasoir se déversaient en lui, entaillant ses chairs et ses viscères. Il hurla comme un animal blessé. Non, comme un dément à l'agonie. Ses yeux éclatèrent en deux panaches de gelée sanguinolente. Il sentait ses os s'effriter et se briser en lui. Du sang ocre s'écoulait en un flot intarissable de sa bouche.

« Tu m'as peut-être vaincu VanKarus ! hurla Edimus. Mais d'autres continueront à se battre pour que notre race prenne enfin sa place naturelle ! »

Un nouvel hurlement de douleur. Edimus s'effondra, son corps n'ayant plus de quoi le soutenir. Il n'hurlait plus. Pas parce qu'il était mort. Anton savait que sa lente agonie durerait encore de longues minutes. Il n'hurlait plus parce qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Ses cordes vocales brûlées et rongées par le poison.

Le Prêtre n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la vampire et Chun. Assya déposa délicatement la chinoise sur le sol. Elle était prête à se battre. Elle lança une attaque mais le Prêtre para facilement le coup et propulsa la vampire contre un mur. Assya n'était que sonné. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle trébucha. Le Prêtre s'agenouilla auprès de Chun.

« Seigneur Dieu, accepte cette âme égarée dans ton royaume, récita t-il en levant son couteau. »

Il allait l'abattre sur la jeune femme.

« NON ! »

Le hurlement d'Assya se mêla à un autre de douleur. Le Prêtre recula, se tenant le poignet qui saignait abondamment. Sa main gisait sur le sol juste à côté de Chun. Il se tourna vers celui qui avait osé arrêter son œuvre divine. Le regard sombre, tenant la baguette qu'il avait sorti de sous ses vêtements, Pierrick Chaldo toisait le Prêtre. Ce dernier était terrifié par ses yeux. Jamais un regard ne l'avait effrayé à ce point. Cet homme était vraiment le pire démon qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Il ne pourrait le vaincre ce soir. Courant à une vitesse surhumaine, le Prêtre s'enfuit sans chercher à continuer le combat.

Le prêtre courut sous la pluie torrentielle sans chercher de destination précise. Lorsqu'il jugea avoir mis assez de distance entre lui et le complexe minier, il s'arrêta. Il reprenait son souffle quand il perçut un frôlement. Une silhouette s'approchait de lui. Il resta sur ses gardes, craignant le pire, jusqu'à ce que ce nouvel arrivant soit assez près pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. Yann Firvel.

« Firvel, dit-il. Grâce à Dieu tu es là. Il faut éliminer ce Pierrick Chaldo. C'est un démon de très grande puissance. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Son âme est plus sombre et perverti que toutes celles que j'ai purifié jusqu'à maintenant réunies. Les Ténèbres coulent dans ses veines à la place du sang. Il est né avec le mal dans le corps. Il ne peut être qu'une engeance du Diable.

-Ainsi, tu as ressenti tout ça en Pierrick, dit Firvel.

-Il est le mal à l'état pur. Il n'y a rien de naturel en lui. Il est l'œuvre du Malin.

-Pierrick devra faire face à ce qu'il est. Et ce jour là, nous verrons ce qu'il choisira. Mais en attendant, personne ne le tuera.

-Es-tu fou ?

-Non. Mais toi oui. Je ne peux cautionner tes actes plus longtemps. »

Firvel dégaina un pistolet de sa veste, posant le bout de son canon sur le front du Prêtre. La détonation résonna dans la ruelle. Firvel savait qu'elle passerait inaperçu dans cet orage. Le crâne troué et éclaté, la cervelle charriée par l'eau de pluie ruisselante, le Prêtre gisait les yeux ouverts sur le sol détrempé.


	17. La Fin d'un Cauchemar

**CHAPITRE XVII : LA FIN D'UN CAUCHEMAR**

Chun se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital d'un style assez vieillot, datant au moins du début du XXème siècle. Une femme entra. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche dont la poitrine portait un écusson représentant une baguette entourée de deux serpents s'entortillant l'un sur l'autre tel un caducée modifié.

« Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée ! fit-elle. Ça va rassurer votre amie.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Chun.

-A l'hôpital Gardevie.

-Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-Un chasseur vous a amenée ce matin très tôt.

-Pierrick ! Où est-il ?

-Il a dit qu'il reviendrait vite. Il avait des affaires à régler au Ministère. »

L'infirmière lui donna un gobelet contenant une potion dont l'intense couleur rouge rappelait celle du sang. Elle en avait d'ailleurs le goût. L'infirmière devait deviner sa pensé et la rassura en lui expliquant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une potion qui allait accélérer la production de sang de son organisme. L'infirmière ferma les rideaux, occultant les chaleureux rayons que déversait le soleil dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi fermez-vous ? questionna Chun.

-Pour que votre amie puisse entrer. Elle était presque intenable jusqu'à présent.

-Mon amie ? »

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte. Sans attendre d'invitation, Assya entra, se précipitant au chevet de la chinoise. L'infirmière sortit.

« Vous allez mieux ? s'enquit immédiatement la vampire.

-Oui, répondit Chun. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes vivante vous aussi.

-C'est grâce à votre compagnon. Il nous a tous sauvés.

-Et maintenant, vous allez retourner en Transylvanie ?

-Oui. Je dois me préparer à affronter la fureur de mon père. Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Je suis sûre qu'il sera tellement heureux de vous revoir, qu'il en oubliera de vous faire la morale.

-Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon père ! »

Au Ministère français de la Magie, Anton VanKarus exposait sa version de l'affaire à Charles Maldieu, Suzanne Janis et Luc Fabre. Chaldo et Moody étaient également présents. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, tous attendirent que Maldieu parle.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de vous retenir plus longtemps en France, dit-il. Vous pouvez repartir en Transylvanie. Pour nous, toute cette affaire est inexistante. Elle ne sera jamais consignée par écrit. Chaldo, raccompagnez monsieur VanKarus à Gardevie s'il vous plait. »

Pierrick et Anton sortirent. Suzanne Janis et Luc Fabre firent de même. Moody ne semblait pas décider à se lever de sa chaise. Une nouvelle cicatrice zébrait son visage. Ses doigts avaient été remis à leur place.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? questionna Maldieu.

-Qui est Chaldo ?

-Un chasseur de la section S. Un des meilleurs.

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je l'ai vu se battre contre ce curé sortit de nulle-part. Il a une puissance magique inimaginable. Et sa façon de combattre, jamais quelqu'un qui n'a que quatre ans d'expérience du combat contre les mages noirs pourrait agir ainsi.

-Il a subi des expériences traumatisantes. Comme la mort de ses parents et de sa petite amie.

-Arrête. Pas de ça avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait. Et je ne le saurais sûrement jamais. Mais je sais une chose : aucune action ne reste impunie dans le monde de la Magie. Tu payeras.

-Je sais. Bon retour chez toi. »

Moody sortit. Dans le couloir, il se retrouva face à face avec Chaldo. Le jeune chasseur arborait un léger sourire. Moody esquissa ce qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'un sourire.

« Ce fut enrichissant de travaillez avec vous Moody, dit Chaldo.

-Pour moi aussi Chaldo.

-Appelez-moi Pierrick.

-Et moi Alastor. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Et maintenant ? questionna Pierrick.

-La retraite je pense. Place aux jeunes. Sois prudent. On ne sait jamais quel visage aura l'ennemi au prochain affrontement dans ce métier. On en a eut la preuve dans cette affaire.

-Promis. Rentre bien en Angleterre. Si tu veux passer des vacances en France, fais-moi signe. »

Le patron de Yann Firvel resta neutre. Plus rien ne le surprenait. Il avait vu trop de chose dans sa carrière pour être surpris par la disparition d'un agent en mission. Même si cette fois, il se doutait de la raison de cette disparition.

« Et la vampire ? demanda t-il.

-Elle n'était pas coupable, dit Firvel. C'était un autre vampire. Il a été éliminé. La vampire et son protecteur son encore en France avec les Chasseurs. Je pense qu'ils vont quitter le pays d'ici quelques heures à peine.

-Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer Firvel. »

Yann Firvel sortit.

« Il l'a tué, dit le quadragénaire.

-C'était prévisible, répondit une voix par l'interphone. Dans le pire des cas, cela ne change rien pour nous et dans le meilleur, ça nous arrange. Ce Prêtre aurait pu devenir gênant. Ce n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. La priorité est de découvrir ce que les Chasseurs ont fait par le passé et quelles conséquences cela aura sur l'avenir. »

Cela faisait deux jours que Chun n'était pas venu au bureau. Jacques avait passé la nuit à planquer devant le bâtiment délabré où elle était entrée quelques jours auparavant. Au boulot, il ne fut qu'un fantôme. Mais au moins il était présent. Le supérieur de Jacques et Chun vint lui dire que la jeune femme risquait un blâme pour absence sans excuse. Plus rien n'allait. Le soir, il décida de rentrer se coucher tôt, ne souhaitant pas passer une nouvelle nuit devant le bâtiment. Une nuit qui serait sûrement encore perdue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, il eut la surprise de trouver l'homme maigre à qui il avait demandé des renseignements. Jacques se contenta de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil avant de lui parler.

« Alors ? fit-il.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, dit le maigre. Au niveau des services habituels, je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial concernant Chun Yang-Li. Quand à ce Pierrick Chaldo, aucun agent de n'importe quel service ne porte ce nom. Et ce bâtiment n'a rien de spécial.

-Donc ce n'est pas un service habituel. Un service non-officiel.

-Rien de plus dans tout ceux que je connais.

-Mais alors qui est ce Chaldo ?

-Nom de code : Corbeau.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai découvert l'existence d'un service si secret et aux activités si obscures que je n'ai trouvé quasiment rien sur lui. C'est le nom de code sous lequel il est désigné par ce service.

-Il est bien des Services Secrets.

-Mais de quel pays ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ce nom de code le désigne, mais pas comme un agent de ce service. Plutôt comme quelqu'un à surveiller. Je n'ai rien pu apprendre de plus.

-Et le bâtiment ?

-Il est désigné sous le terme : site M. Je n'en sais pas plus. Quand à Chun Yang-Li, sous le code Grue Blanche, elle est désignée aussi à surveiller.

-Quel est ce service ?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Répond !

-Il n'a pas de nom. Ceux qui connaissent son existence, sans pour autant connaître ses activités, l'appellent le 13ème Bureau. Les quelques bruits qui courent sur eux parlent de sorcellerie, démonologie, vampirisme,… Rien que des joyeuseries de ce genre. »

Jacques ne dit rien. Mais dans quoi c'était fourré Chun ? Il se promit de la sortir de là, même si elle ne voulait pas. Il le devait.

Assya et Anton se préparaient à partir. Ils utiliseraient la cheminée de Pierrick pour rentrer plus vite en Transylvanie. Assya semblait triste de partir. En à peine quelques heures, une amitié était née entre la vampire et Chun.

« Tu pourras revenir, assura Chun. Mais n'attend pas des années. Pour nous autres humains, le temps passe plus vite.

-Tu vas me manquer, dit Assya.

-Toi aussi. Et ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'un jour Anton te remarquera pour qui tu es vraiment. Belle comme tu es, ce serait étonnant.

-Espérons.

-Assya, appela Anton. »

Les deux femmes se firent une dernière embrassade. Dans un embrasement vert, la vampire et son protecteur disparurent.

Chun ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'injustice faite à Angelina Armose. La jeune fille était morte. Mais jamais personne ne devait savoir dans quelle condition. Quel était donc cet ennemi que redoutaient les Chasseurs au point de devoir mentir sur la mort d'une des leurs ? Comment tout cela finira ? Combien de morts et de souffrance avant que tout soit fini ? Quels secrets lui cachait encore Pierrick ?

C'est avec ces questions que Chun s'endormit dans les bras de son amour. Un sommeil enfin paisible après un cauchemar de deux jours. Deux jours de ténèbres. Des ténèbres rouges sang. Des Ténèbres Ecarlates.

**FIN**

Un savoir ancestral. Un héritage maudit. Une quête de puissance. Un combat pour survivre.

A suivre :

**LE CORBEAU**

**LIVRE IV**

**_Le Dernier Druide_**


	18. Bonus : Explications et Projets

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

**_Livre Bonus_**

**_Explications, Révélations, Bilan et Projets à mi-parcours_**

Chers lecteurs, bonjour. Je me présente, je suis Juste Alapage (Alapage c'est mon nom et c'est Juste mon prénom, OK ?), journaliste amateur en stage de formation à la Chroniques des Fanfictions. Je m'occupe plus particulièrement de la rubrique interview. Mon rôle : poser des questions aux auteurs de fanfictions pour vous faire découvrir leurs secrets de création, qui ils sont, et surtout : quels sont leurs projets futurs en matière de fanfictions. Aujourd'hui, mon rédacteur-en-sachem, l'illustre Valdi Ratamère, m'a chargé d'interroger snakeBZH, l'auteur du « Brécilien » et du « Corbeau », parce que justement, le Livre III de la série du « Corbeau » se termine. Alors que les mystères du Corbeau sont à leur apogée (quoiqu'on n'en soit pas sûr ! Dans une série à suspense, on n'est jamais sûr de rien !), que nous réserve la suite des aventures de Pierrick Chaldo et de Chun Yang-Li ? Et snakeBZH a-t-il pensé à l'après Corbeau ? C'est pour le savoir que je dois le passer sur le grill. Mais la tache s'annonce ardu car snakeBZH (appelé snake par tous ceux qui lui ont mis plus de deux commentaires), a l'air de s'y entendre en complot et interrogatoire. Il a accepté mon invitation et j'ignore comment il va réagir à mes questions. Je souffle un bon coup et me prend une verveine menthe histoire de me calmer avant d'attaquer. C'est parti ! Voici que commence l'interview révélation de snakeBZH !

**Juste Alapage **: snakeBZH, bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté cette interview.

**snakeBZH** : Demat, et y'a pas de quoi.

_J'ai appris récemment que « demat » signifie bonjour en breton. snakeBZH me rappelle ainsi les origines dont il est fier._

**JA** : Vous permettez que je vous appelle snake pour plus de faciliter.

**Snake**: Je te permets même de me tutoyer.

**JA **: Parfait. Si tu le veux bien, nous allons commencer par un bref résumé de ton parcours en tant qu'auteur de fanfictions, histoire de te situer. Donc. Tu écris des fanfics se basant sur différentes œuvres, dont « Harry Potter » de JK Rowling pour une majorité. Mais également sur la série de jeux vidéos « Zelda » avec ton « The Legend of Zelda, Shadow of Link », influencé par le jeu de stratégie « Warhammer 40,000 » et sa version simplifiée « Space Crusadae » avec « La Croisade de l'Espace », mais également, sur la bande-dessinée et série animée de Disney « WITCH » avec « Le Sixième Elément ». Nous parlerons plus particulièrement de tes potterfictions après. Tout d'abord la question que je me pose c'est, au vu des casquettes différentes que tu prends, tantôt polar, tantôt heroic fantasy, tantôt romance, tantôt guerre science-fiction, quel est ton style de prédilection ?

**Snake**: A vrai dire, je n'ai pas de style de prédilection. J'écris ce qu'il me plait, ce qu'il me passe par la tête. J'aime surtout mélanger les genres. Cela me vient des influences diverses qui m'ont marqué toute ma vie.

**JA **: Justement, parle-nous un peu de toi. Tu as 24 ans et tu es breton. Ça on le sait. Mais quelles sont tes passions en dehors des fanfictions ? Et quelles sont tes influences ?

**Snake**: Je suis passionné par l'Asie et en particulier par le Japon. Que ce soit la Culture, l'Histoire, tout me passionne dans ce pays. Je collectionne des mangas (j'ai plus de 500 volumes) et des animés (près de 40 séries DVD sans compter les OAV et DIVX). Je pratique les arts martiaux, en particulier le karaté dont je suis ceinture noire 1er dan, mais également l'aikido Yoshinkan, le jujitsu, le judo et la capoeira. Ayant lu des mangas et vu des animes durant toute ma jeunesse et encore aujourd'hui, mon influence principale vient de là. On peut aussi y ajouter les romans d'heroic fantasy, de polar et les jeux vidéos. Je suis d'ailleurs un fan de la série Metal Gear Solid (d'où mon pseudo). Et bien sûr, je suis un fan(atique) d'Harry Potter.

**JA **: Exerces-tu une activité professionnelle ?

**Snake**: Oui mais je n'ai pas envi d'en parler. On n'est pas là pour ça. Reprenons.

_Le regard de snake me fait bien comprendre de ne pas s'écarter du sujet principal._

**JA **: Tu n'écris que des fanfictions ?

**Snake**: Non. En fait, j'écris plus d'histoires originales que de fanfictions. Du moins en théorie car en ce moment je me suis mis à 100% sur mes fanfics. Mon premier écrit fut d'ailleurs une fanfiction basée sur le jeu Super Street Fighter II sur SuperNes. Mais cette histoire est si pitoyable et mal écrite que je ne ferais pas l'affront de la publier. J'ai aussi écris une fanfic basée sur Tekken 3. Malheureusement, le cahier sur lequel elle était écrite a été jeté par une pauvre conne.

_Cette fois-ci, son regard est mauvais. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas être cette conne !!_

**JA : **Tu as écrit et publié deux séries de potterfictions. « Le Brécilien ». C'est un univers alternatif où tu as juste imaginé un personnage en plus intervenant dans les aventures d'Harry Potter. En deux mots, que peux-tu nous en dire ?

**Snake**** :** L'idée du Brécilien m'ait venu en sortant du cinéma après avoir vu « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix ». J'adorais déjà détester Ombrage. Mais quand je l'ai vu sur l'écran, j'avais vraiment envie de lui en foutre une. Surtout que l'actrice est excellente dans ce rôle. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas entrer dans le film (snif), mais je pouvais l'écrire. J'ai donc imaginé un personnage violent. J'ai choisi un breton car on a une réputation de forte tête à défendre (rire). Non, en fait c'était pour que le personnage soit plus proche de moi. Mais à l'origine, je n'avais pas imaginé que cette histoire irait aussi loin. Mais les idées venant, j'ai continué en ciblant de plus en plus sur Teñval.

**JA :** Même si l'histoire reste à peu près la même que celle des romans de madame Rowling, tu la décris avec plus de violence. C'est une version trash on pourrait dire. Pourquoi ce choix ?

**Snake**** :** C'est plus violent car la guerre n'est pas quelque chose de tendre et de rose. La guerre c'est la violence à l'état le plus pur. Les romans de JK Rowling sont faits pour être lu par tout le monde. C'est pourquoi elle a édulcoré la guerre. Ma fic n'est pas faite pour être lu par tout le monde. C'est pourquoi je l'ai interdite au moins de treize ans. Sauf pour le dernier épisode qui est interdit au moins de seize à cause d'un chapitre dans lequel je me suis lâché. Je pense qu'à l'avenir, toute mes fics ou presque seront classé interdite au moins de seize ans.

**JA :** Tu as une anecdote à raconter je crois.

**Snake**** :** Sur un des sites où le Brécilien est publié, une lectrice a mis un commentaire en disant que je m'étais trompé dans l'orthographe du titre. Elle a dit qu'il fallait remplacer par « brésilien ». Je crois qu'elle n'a pas lu l'histoire et qu'elle a pensé me rendre service. Je lui ai répondu que je ne m'étais pas trompé en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas un habitant du Brésil mais de Brocéliande. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis. Par curiosité je suis allé voir sa fic. Je crois qu'avant de donner des leçons d'orthographe, elle devrait en prendre.

**JA : **Nous en venons au vif du sujet avec la série « Le Corbeau ». Trois épisodes de publier actuellement. Six plus un préquel (un épisode 0 pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas) de prévu au total. Tu es donc à la moitié de la saga. Quel bilan à mi-parcours ?

**Snake ****:** Plutôt positif. Tous les commentaires que j'ai eus ont été positifs. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ceux qui me donnent leur avis régulièrement comme xodom, Morghana, Korelion, Zezette-the-best (dont je suis sans nouvelles depuis le livre II, où es-tu ? Tu me manques !), Kaly Nigellus (disparue depuis le Livre I, dommage car ses commentaires étaient très éclairants), clodina, Chrys63, Marion 238 et la fameuse Alixe (même si ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle). Mais surtout, merci à Hesunohana qui me lit depuis le début du Brécilien et du Corbeau et dont la bonne humeur et l'humour m'encourage à continuer. Elle demeure ma première lectrice. Merci petite fleur de lotus. Je tiens surtout à tous les remercier pour leurs conseils en matière de français qui m'ont permis de limiter mes fautes.

**JA :** Tu as déjà annoncé le Livre IV comme à chaque fin d'épisode. Il s'intitulera donc : « Le Dernier Druide ». Quand pourrons-nous le découvrir ?

**Snake**** :** Dans quelques jours. Le Livre IV s'annonce très action avec une bonne part de mystères et de manipulations. L'histoire va s'accélérer et on commencera à entrevoir la fin des aventures du Corbeau. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire beaucoup plus sans spoiler. Juste que Chun et Pierrick vont connaître de nouvelles épreuves. Dans les trois prochains épisodes, il y aura des morts, des moments forts, de nouveaux personnages importants ou non, l'identité de Yann Firvel. Mais surtout, ce qu'attend pas mal de monde je pense, la vérité sur Pierrick Chaldo.

**JA : **Peut-on avoir un indice sur ces mystères ?

**Snake**** :** Non. C'est un point essentiel de l'histoire. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise des lecteurs. Tu seras tout en lisant le Livre VI comme tout le monde. Et pour plus de précisions et de détails, il y aura le Livre 0.

**JA :** Peux-tu au moins nous dire les titres des autres épisodes ?

**Snake**** :** Je ne peux rien dire pour le Livre 0 car le titre en lui-même donne un indice sur l'identité de Pierrick Chaldo. Par contre je pourrais dire ceux des autres. Si je voulais.

**JA :** Allons ! Pour les fidèles lecteurs du Corbeau. Pour Hesunokana.

**Snake**** :** C'est Hesunohana, pas kana. Allez, d'accord, juste pour elle, ne le dis pas aux autres. Le Livre V sera : « Les Gardiens de l'Epée ». Le VI : « Au-Delà du Crépuscule ».

**JA :** Et le 0 ?

**Snake**** :** Ce sera : … Tu croyais m'avoir aussi facilement.

**JA :** J'aurais essayé. Parlons un peu des origines de cette série. Comment t'es venu l'idée du Corbeau ?

**Snake**** :** Je voulais écrire une histoire sombre et pétrie de mystères et de complots se passant dans l'univers Harry Potter. Je voulais décrire l'univers de JK Rowling pour des adultes ou des adolescents. Et surtout, je voulais écrire une histoire avec autant de rebondissements, de facettes, de personnages intéressants que Metal Gear Solid tout en la plaçant dans un univers beaucoup moins technologique et plus mystique. Pour cela, l'univers Harry Potter que je connais assez bien et qui est extrêmement riche était tout indiqué. J'aime beaucoup les personnages sombres, ceux qui semblent porter une part de ténèbres en eux, c'est comme ça que j'ai imaginé Pierrick Chaldo. A force de réflexion, j'ai fini par imaginer les six épisodes de la série, puis l'épisode 0 en réfléchissant sur les origines du héro.

**JA :** Tu as annoncé six épisodes normaux, le préquel pouvant être considéré comme un hors-série. Est-ce figé ou peut-il y en avoir plus ?

**Snake**** :** Ça, mystère. Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Dans le cas où il y aurait en d'autres, on pourrait considérer ces six épisodes comme une première saison. Y aura t-il un Livre VII et une deuxième saison ? J'ai parfois quelques idées dans ce sens mais je ne me suis pas penché sur la question. Et je ne le ferai pas temps que je n'aurais pas fini tout ce que j'ai prévu.

**JA :** Justement, qu'as-tu prévu pour l'après Corbeau ?

**Snake**** :** Pour l'après Brécilien déjà, j'ai prévu une petite fic avec encore un nouveau personnage principal totalement inventé. Le personnage connu le plus important sera Ginny. J'ai même prévu pour encore après une fic avec Harry Potter comme héro. En ce qui concerne les projets qui remplaceront le Corbeau, ce sera en lien indirect avec les aventures de Pierrick Chaldo. J'ai une idée de fic fleuve se passant dans les années 80 (_l'entre-deux guerre_), avec un personnage parcourant le monde à la recherche de… Désolé, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment. Sachez juste que Pierrick Chaldo devrait apparaître à un moment dedans en tant que personnage secondaire. Cela se passerait quelques temps après la fin du Livre VI. N'ayant pas encore assez d'idée pour la concrétiser, elle attendra un petit peu. L'autre projet est tout aussi complexe et, je l'espère, intéressant que le Corbeau. Ce sera une série dont je n'ai pas encore défini le nombre d'épisode mais il y en aura au moins six. Le projet est assez avancé. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus pour éviter de me faire voler mes idées. De même pour les titres.

**JA :** Je comprends. As-tu un conseil pour les lecteurs voulant se lancer dans l'écriture et qui n'osent pas ?

**Snake**** :** Ne laissez jamais personne vous dire que ce que vous faîtes est idiot ou nul. Si vous aimez ce que vous faîtes alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Il y en aura toujours qui ne serons pas d'accord avec vos choix. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas leur vie que vous vivez, c'est la votre. Si vous voulez écrire, prenez votre courage à deux mains et allez-y. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous lire et apprécier ce que vous faîtes.

**JA :** C'est sur ces paroles que je te dis au revoir Snake. J'espère te revoir à la fin de ta série du Corbeau.

**Snake**** :** Avec plaisir. Kenavo ! _(= au revoir_)

Ceci conclut cette entrevue. Elle se sera mieux passée que je ne l'imaginais. Finalement, ce snakeBZH est quelqu'un d'assez sympa. Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne dans la rue. Une voiture arrivant à vive allure attire mon attention une seconde. Je détourne les yeux. Quand je me tourne de nouveau vers Snake, il a disparu ! Je regarde de tous les côté. Rien. Rien à part un corbeau qui me passe au dessus en croassant. Est-ce vraiment l'auteur que j'ai interviewé ?


End file.
